Caribbean Hybrid
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Posted with permission. A collab fic between with wickedswanz. Completed! Jack Sparrow has a rather furry problem, and finding out that the beautiful Elizabeth Swan is now unattached is just going to really ruffle the matter. MATURE RATING FOR REASON!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Author: Wickedpiratez (Desiring Pirates & Wickedswanz)

Disclaimer: We don't own Jack Sparrow or any of the other characters. All hail the Mouse.

Summary: Jack Sparrow has a rather furry problem, and finding out that the beautiful Elizabeth Swan is now unattached is just going to really ruffle the matter.

Rating: R for sex and violence (Ah come on!)

Warnings: Violence, sparrabeth sex, and possibly some filthy werewolf sex later he he he.

Captain Jack Sparrow stepped out of the longboat and onto the shore of Port Royal. The day was quickly moving towards night and the horizon had turned a deep orange. After a quick look around the beach Jack peeled his coat back and let it fall from his shoulders to the sandy beach.

"Are you sure about this captain? You are a wanted man here ye know", Mr Gibbs stood beside the captain looking nervous and his eyes flicked this way and that keeping a keep eye out for passers by.

"I am aware of that Mr Gibbs, but we are low on choices…Savvy", Jack swung one arm out wide as he spoke and quickly and deftly opened the buttons on his dirty white shirt. "Besides it's too late to make new plans", Jack flicked his head to the horizon then looked upwards towards the dark sky as he let his britches drop then piled all his clothes into the Longboat.

"You know the dill lad, stay on the Pearl, return in the morning, don't lose my hat.", Jack waved his beloved hat at Gibbs before dropping it into the boat with his other effects.

"But captain, what if ye not here when we return?" Gibbs kept looking left then right.

Jack spread his arms wide and stumbled slightly backwards as he spoke, "If I'm not here then ye can make only two conclusions", he held up a finger, "One that I have been arrested, in which case you will hear the honourable Commodore Norrington's Girlish squeals for miles", he grinned as Gibbs laughed boisterously, grabbing his sides.

"But what of the second?", Gibbs asked once he had regained control.

"Ahh, well the second could only be that I've found a bonny Lass to warm my morning, in which case I will need a minute longer"

This was greeted by even louder laughter as Mr Gibbs pushed the longboat out into the water.

Jack stood tall on the beach, head high and hands on hips, seemingly unaware and undisturbed by his nakedness. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath of the cool salty air, and sniggered as the sound of Gibbs laughter still floated on the breaze. _A bonny lass to warm my morning_, now there was a joke. Only one bonny lass would suit to warm his bunk and he knew exactly where she should be at this time. He felt his temper heating as he thought of young Bootstrap Jr. The lad had saved his life, more times then he cared to admit, but the thought of him touching Miss Swan, his soft, gentleman's hands caressing those creamy thighs…

Jack shook his head to clear his mind and forced himself to unclench his teeth.

He tipped his head to check the sky. A lopsided grin touching his mouth as he felt the light of them moon. His breaths came faster and he could feel something inside him speeding up. His head arched back and his mouth opened wide as he felt his teeth elongate. He watched as thick brown hair began to sprout all over his body, and he spread his arms wide as the muscles became larger. Jack fell to his knees, his fists striking the ground and a loud cry leaving his lips as his body and bones changed, enlarged, and became the form of a large, horrific wolf.

The beast raised his head and howled towards the full moon above. A long deep sound that seemed to vibrate and echo around the beach. His long tangled hair hung around his long wolf face like a mane and his red bandana remained in place, large pointy ears sticking out through the top. He sniffed the air. There was now only one thought in the beast's mind. _Hungry_

On all fours he padded forward up the beach leaving a set of large paw prints behind him. In the distance he could hear a familiar sound. A sound that made his stomach roar and his mouth salivate excessively. The beast kept moving, occasionally pausing to sniff the air, and before long he reached a large fence.

He growled, baring his teeth as he looked through the fence. There were at least 20 sheep roving and bleating nervously. They could sense the danger he presented but were unable to flee so they continued to bleat and rove around the field.

Beast Jack backed up about 3 meters, growled again and bounded towards the fence. Gaining speed as he ran on all fours then lunged up and over the fence to land with a skid right next to the tasty treats. He lowered his head and growled at the walking meals, picked one, and the sheep was dead before it had time to register its predicament.

He ripped out the sheep's throat and enjoyed the taste of hot, raw meat. It had been weeks since he'd enjoyed such a meal and he planned to enjoy every second.

Beast Jack slowly got back to his paws and arched his neck. He flicked out his tongue to lick up any stray drops of blood from his feast. At length his extra long tongue wrapped up around his long nose and then up around the other side. Full and energised he trotted away form the field, leaving 5 dead carcasses behind him.

He wandered calmly around the streets of Port Royal. Up one road and down another. Past houses and shops with black empty windows. All was dark. Except there was one light. He trotted towards the light, curious. It came from a large white mansion surrounded by a tall metal fence.

The light was in a high window, flickering yellow/orange as candlelight does. As the beast watched as figure walked past the window, then walked back. He tipped his head to the side, trying to understand what he was seeing. This figure passing by the lit window again and again. Sometimes pausing to look out, then pacing again. He watched for a little longer.

A scream sounded out somewhere behind him. He spun on his heels prepared to attack whoever had seen him. But he was still alone. Beast Jack wined softly then growled into the darkness. His ears pricked up and he listened for the sound to come again. It did.

The scream came from a young woman on the fort. She was backing away as a soldier stumbled drunkenly towards her. She was fending him off well, but he was obviously stronger. As the man drew closer to the trembling woman the beast heard him speak, saw her answer and keep backing away. He didn't understand what they were saying but he understood the universal language of threat and fear.

He growled as he watched the soldier advance on the woman. The beast lowered his head and prepared to pounce. He wasn't really hungry any more, but he was sure he could fit in another tasty meal. The man grabbed the woman's arm and laughed as she turned her head from his grog filled breath, and at that moment Beast Jack pounced.

He lunged towards the drunk soldier, forcing him to his back, his paws on the man's shoulders. The beast's large mouth and teeth snapped close to the man's face. The man looked up at the beast above him with unhidden terror. The beast growled down at the man below him. A drop of saliva dripped from the beast's mouth and onto the man's face.

"Dear God, mother Mary, please…please" a voice from behind him made him turn.

The woman sat rocking on the hard ground. Something inside the beast changed and he was no longer hungry. At length he stepped back from the cowering soldier. He watched as the man climbed to his feet. The beast growled, then barked at the man, and the man ran.

Beast Jack turned slowly to the terrified woman. She was still rocking and praying. But that stopped with a gasp when she looked up to see the beast standing before her. The woman's eyes were wide and she pressed her back hard against the rock wall behind her. Her breath gasped out. She whimpered and she gasped as the beast slowly stepped closer.

He lowered his head and wined softly, butting his head gently against her leg, then her hand. Her fear changed to a confused fear as she lifted her hand carefully and placed it on top of his large head. The beast rubbed his head against her hand, showing her that she was doing right.

A half gasp, half laugh left her lips as she petted the huge creature before her. He almost purred as he lowered himself to a sitting position and let her stroke his hair. After a time he licked her leg then stood again and trotted away into the darkness leaving the sad dark haired woman looking after him. Not entirely sure that she hadn't imagined the whole episode.

Beast Jack made his way back to the beach. He took his time and wandered through the green trees and shrubs before breaking out onto the beach. Totally calm he lowered himself to the ground and rested his head on his large paws. The Beast closed his eyes and he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Author of chapter: Desiring Pirates ( Story by: Desiring Pirates & Wickedswanz)

Disclaimer: We don't own Jack Sparrow or any of the other characters. All hail the Mouse. (DP: But he is one sexy man... Jack, not mickey! Ew! Beastiality is against the law!)

Summary: Jack Sparrow has a rather furry problem, and finding out that the beautiful Elizabeth Swan is now unattached is just going to really ruffle the matter.

Rating: R for sex and violence (Ah come on!)

Warnings: Violence, sparrabeth sex, and possibly some filthy werewolf sex later he he he.

Chapter Two:

Elizabeth snuffed out the match she used to light the candelbra, and placed the giant ornament on the table by the window. She sighed, remembering the events from the past afternoon.

_"Elizabeth... I love you." Will Turner had said nervously. _

_"I love you too, William." Elizabeth replied, and in thought added: But not the way you want me too..._

_"I think we should possibly... well, maybe he should think about the... the..." Will stuttered, the nervous blacksmith emerging forth. _

_"The what?" Elizabeth noticed the confused and vulnerable expression on Will's face, and moved so she could sit near him on the couch. "Will, are you alright?"_

_"Elizabeth... I think we should think about the future." Will smiled, proud of himself that he finally got the words out._

_"The future?" Elizabeth felt a thousand butterflies burst and flutter around in her stomach. "What of it?"_

_Will smiled, and took a deep breath. He shifted from the couch down to the floor and kneeled in front of her. Elizabeth gasped, and the flash of a pirate frowning at her filled her mind. She shook her head to clear his face from her mind- he was gone, Will was here, and Will was about to..._

_... he was about to propose. To her. And she had no clue what her answer should be._

_"Elizabeth Anne Swann..." Will started, reaching into his pocket and taking out a plain little wooden box. "... I have your father's permission to ask for your hand in marriage. Elizabeth, I love you. You are my entire world- we have done things that only made our bond stronger. I have loved you ever since I first met you- Elizabeth, what I am asking is..." Will removed the lid of the wooden box to reveal a simple, silver band. Since he was nothing but an apprentice blacksmith, he did not have enough money to buy a ring worthy for the daughter of the power of Port Royal. Elizabeth realized that Will must have made the band himself. She braced herself for the question._

_"Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?"_

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. She told Will that she needed some time to think about things, it was all to sudden. Which, it wasn't. William Turner had been hinting at marriage for the past two months now, giving Elizabeth plenty of time to think of what her answer would be. Giving her time to think about how her life would be.

She would wear plain houseclothes, cook, clean and have Will's babies. Very plain. Very common.

Very not like Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Swann wanted more than that- she wanted to feel the sand beneath her toes on the Barboda's beaches, wanted to see the sunrise on the ocean. Wanted... what she wanted was...

_What a ship is, what the Black Pearl REALLY is... is FREEDOM._

Elizabeth did not want to be part of the norm of Port Royal. She wanted to sail on a ship, taste the life of a pirate. She had met pirates, obviously, they had kidnapped her only three months ago and banded together with another group of pirates to break an Aztec curse. She had sailed with pirates, feeling the freedom they had. She had drunk rum with a pirate, letting herself go to dance around a fire with one...

The one that haunted her dreams, as of late.

Elizabeth sighed again and began pacing the room, casting a shadow whenever she passed the window. She had two choices- run away to fulfill her dreams of being a pirate, or become a boring housewife. Never to have adventures, never to meet new people.

Elizabeth sighed as she stopped in front of the window and stared out at the sky. It was beautiful, for sure, but not as beautiful as it was out on sea. Her thoughts led to a Captain, who was always standing on the deck of his ship, staring out into the sea proudly. His hands on his hips... how she wondered how those hands would feel on her...

She shook her head from those thoughts and concentrated on the sky again, noticing the moon, big and bright against the midnight sky.

_Full moon... no wonder I'm feeling all antsy. _Elizabeth sighed, and thought: _The full moon always make people do the absurd. _

Elizabeth yawned, and blew out each candle one by one. As she was about to blow out the last one, however, she saw a dark figure standing on the street. She wondered what it might be, but before she could really focus her eyes on the figure, it ran away... on all fours.

_Stray dog, I guess. _Elizabeth shrugged, blowing out the last candle and removing her bed cloak as she walked towards her giant bed. The matress was made of downfeather, it was one of the most comfortable things she owned here in Port Royal.

Elizabeth layed her head down on her pillow, and smiled as she let her mind freely think about that pirate. He was handsome, she always thought so, and smart. Elizabeth always had the feeling that he was much more about him that he let on, and how she always felt like he was... well, an animal of some kind. Canine, like. His features were rugged and sharp, his laugh was like a bark. He had those wild brown eyes which reminded her of a wandering stray her and her father came up upon one day in the street. His personality was odd, like he was happy too see you when you met but would snap and snarl at you if you hurt him. His mind was always on one track too: stubborn, daft, but he gave off the air of being loveable.

Dangerous and beautiful at the same time. Elizabeth grinned into her pillow as her eyes grew heavy, and pretty soon, she was snoring lightly.

She was already fast asleep when the howling began. Elizabeth did not hear it, however, she was too busy dreaming about being lost at sea... with a certain pirate.

((Note: Hehe. This was easy to write. Yeah! I hope I included Jack in there well, I was aiming for the whole "She's thinking about him, sees him, but does not know it's him" thing. Isn't that called 'dramatic irony'?))


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Author: Wickedpiratez (Desiring Pirates & Wickedswanz)

Disclaimer: We don't own Jack Sparrow or any of the other characters. All hail the Mouse.

Summary: Jack Sparrow has a rather furry problem, and finding out that the beautiful Elizabeth Swan is now unattached is just going to really ruffle the matter.

Rating: R for sex and violence (Ah come on!)

Warnings: Violence, sparrabeth sex, and possibly some filthy werewolf sex later he he he

"Errm …Jack…" Mr Gibbs said timidly as he gently shook the Captain's shoulder.

Jack growled and rolled over, "What is it man! Can't you see I'm busy?" The sand felt rough and pleasant beneath his bare back and he felt himself sink back into sleep, only to be disturbed again.

"Yeah Capt'n I can see that…" Mr Gibbs cleared his throat, "And err that's the problem"

Jack barked out a laugh keeping his eyes firmly shut, "Come now Gibby-boy, you've seen me Thomas before." He stretched his hands up high and then rested his upper arms underneath his head, "Don't tell me you're getting all girly on me lad." Jack laughed again.

"Ah, Hmm ha ha that's a mighty funny one there Capt'n", Gibbs rubbed the back of his neck, desperately trying to find the right words, "The problem is…I'm not the only one 'ere"

One eye flicked open, and widened as it took in the 4 women standing less then 20 ft away. "Ah" he said and pushed himself to his feet. With a roguish grin he looked at the women and placed his hands firmly on his hips. Naked and proud he waved, "Well good morning there"

The women gasped and walked briskly in the opposite direction.

"Works every time mate", Jack grinned and leaned towards Gibbs as he spoke.

"Yes Capt'n, remembering of course that we are s'posed to be keeping' a low profile" Gibbs handed Jack a pile of clothes, which Jack took and studied curiously.

"These aren't mine" he looked sharply at his first mate, "You 'aven't lost my hat have ye?"

"No! 'course not, I just recon that if you want to go looking for that book here in Port Royal you'd be better to fit in."

Jack held up the britches, "Where did you come across these then?"

"I went a wanderin' by the smithy to give me regards to Mr Turner early this morning." Gibbs tried to ignore Jack's glare as he continued, "Anyway he wasn't there, but I found these, so I swiped 'em"

"Borrowed! Borrowed Mr Gibbs", Jack waved his hand in the air as he spoke then proceeded to put on the clothes. "These smell funny" he grumbled.

"That's because their clean Capt'n."

The book was called Madam Grellita's Book of Mystical Gems. A rare gem in itself with only 5 copies made and three thought to still be in existence. And one in particular right here in Port Royal. Within it's old brown pages was information about a certain Gem, the Gem of Garou, said to hold properties that could help a man control his beast.

Jack Sparrow had been attacked by, what he had thought was a wild dog, back when he was a boy. That theory stayed until the first full moon when he changed for the first time. Expelled from his homeland and disowned by his family, he'd scourged the seas for a cure to the beastly infliction. But none had been found.

Over time he came to enjoy the extra freedom that the curse brought to him once a month. For two nights a month he got to remove his clothing and let his inner beast take control. But when he woke he never remembered anything. What's the fun of possessing a door to pure freedom if he could never remember it in the morning? Thus the need for the gem.

The Coat was a little tight across his shoulders, but this merely amused Jack as he strutted through the town square. His hair was wound up and tucked into the large hat that had come with the suit, and the suit was a deep mahogany shade. Jack liked the feel of it under his hands as he straitened here and adjusted there.

But all his fidgeting stopped when he caught sight of the fine lady making her way down a set of concrete steps and into the square. The space around her seemed to light up as she walked. Elizabeth Swann wore a long frilly white dress and a large matching hat. Her long blond hair was down and curled over her shoulder.

Jack watched for a time as the sun sparkled and danced in her hair, then his eyes wandered down her dress. He imagined running his hands over the material before ripping it apart to taste the sweet flesh underneath. He imagined running his tongue up her smooth abdomen and kissing those full, firm…

Jack suddenly noticed that she was looking right back at him. Her head tipped slightly to the side as she observed him. He knew the second she saw him she recognized him. Her eyes lit up and the strangest smile touched her lips. But as fast as he had seen her reaction it was gone and her face was stern as she walked briskly towards him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth hissed at him, "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Why Miss Swan", Jack stumbled back in mock shock. He placed his arm over his eyes and rocked slightly from side to side in a obviously fake swoon. "Such language will get you in trouble luv". His roguish grin was back as he bowed.

"Stop that you fool", she grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly into one of the back streets and along a brick tunnel till they were well out of site. "We risked our lives to save you and this is how you repay us?"

Jack looked into her angry eyes and enjoyed the flecks of light that reflected from them. She really was a beauty when she was angry.

He leaned forward slightly, "I knew you'd miss me," he said as he moved his lips close to hers. So close he could have kissed her. He closed his eyes briefly as he took in her sweet smell, "Just a little."

Jack felt her tremble and heard her gasp. He grinned, enjoying her response to his closeness.

"Stop this." she whispered and it was barely audible.

He moved his head to speak into her other ear, "I would have thought that dear William would be here by now to save your honour."

"My relations with Mr Turner are none of your business."

To Jack's surprise, she pushed him back then looked down to straighten her dress. She took her time adjusting her hat while Jack performed a rather sad imitation of a bored yawn. At length she raised her eyes again to meet his.

"Oh!" Jack spread his arms wide, "You're ready then?"

Elizabeth kept her steely look in place, giving away nothing to Jack's great vexation.

"Alright, I'll be straight with ye. I'm looking for a book. A very special book, that I think could help me with my very special problem…Savvy."

"A book", her words dripped with disbelief, "You came back here and risked the noose again for a book?"

"A special book" he pointed out, "Tell ye what, you help me find my book and I'll be out of ye hair faster then you can blink" he raised his hand, palm up, "What do you say?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Do you have any idea where we should start looking?"

"Ah that I do luv," he grinned and leaned closer, "That I do."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Author of chapter: Desiring Pirates (Desiring Pirates & Wickedswanz)

Disclaimer: We don't own Jack Sparrow or any of the other characters. All hail the Mouse.

Summary: Jack Sparrow has a rather furry problem, and finding out that the beautiful Elizabeth Swan is now unattached is just going to really ruffle the matter.

Rating: R for sex and violence (Ah come on!)

Warnings: Violence, sparrabeth sex, and possibly some filthy werewolf sex later he he he

Chapter Four

_I can't believe that I am doing this... for a PIRATE._

Elizabeth sighed and pinched her cheeks to make them redden a little. Straightening her dress again, she quietly left the little alley (feeling Jack's wolfish eyes burning into her back) and went back up to the square, where she saw Will running up the street.

_Oh, no, I forgot about him!_"Will! Your late!" Elizabeth said in a huff. _Try to drive him away with anger... _

"I know, Elizabeth, I'm sorry, but somebody stole my clothes!" Will tried to explain, but it appeared that Elizabeth wasn't going to listen.

"Somebody STOLE your clothes? How can somebody STEAL your clothes!" She could have sworn she heard a laugh behind her, in the alley.

Will held his hands up in defeat and shook his head. "Elizabeth, I don't want to argue! Can we PLEASE just get this over with? You know how hate coming to these tea gatherings!"

"Oh, you HATE it? Then why did you come?!"

Will's face reddened a little. "For you! You invited me!"

"Well, I am _un_inviting you. You've embarrased me. Go HOME." Elizabeth turned her back and climbed the small stone steps to the square. She heard Will curse and walk away, back to the smithy.

_Good, mission one: done. Mission two: Get Norrington!_

Elizabeth blinked back the sudden sunlight, for it was late afternoon now and the sun was about to begin it's slow descent. She refocused her eyes on the many little white tables and chairs, and all of the clean, pristine white and black suited people sitting at them. She sighed, why did she come to these things? Her father waved her over to the small table he and Commodore Norrington were sharing, and quickly remembered.

_Oh, yeah. I'm the govenor's daughter._

Commodore Norrington, ever the gentleman, stood up and walked over to Elizabeth with a smile on his face. Probably happy that the blacksmith wasn't around, was Elizabeth's guess. He smiled warmly down at her and offered his arm.

"May I?" he asked, and Elizabeth smiled and took his arm.

"How are you today, James?" She asked as they slowly walked over to their table.

James Norrington kept smiling. "Splendid, Elizabeth. Yourself? I trust you are in good health."

"Yes, I am. But I am incredibly bored. I tried studying, knitting, and reading. But I have read _all_ my books, and they have become incredibly boring." Elizabeth explained, and noticed James' eyes glittering.

He cleared his throat. "I have recently gotten a shipment of books in. After we have some tea and luch, do you mind coming with me to my..." he paused, and blushed slightly "... private study and picking a few out for your enjoyment?"

Elizabeth smiled wide. _This is easy. I like being sneaky_. "I would love to, James, thank you very much!"

Elizabeth allowed James to pull out her chair and she daintly sat down in it, taking the white napkin sitting in her (now) empty tea cup and placing it in her lap. She smiled up at her father, and over his shoulder, she saw a vey familiar face hidden in the bushes.

_You IDIOT! Jack!_

His hands made a motion, he was closing them and opening them up again, as in signaling for 'book'. Elizabeth's face reddened and she pursed her lips together.

_Go AWAY!!_ she willed him, frowning deep at him. But Jack kept making wierd signals with his tarred hands, mouthing out words to her. A waitor passed by the bush, and Jack quickly hid himself in the bush.

"Elizabeth?" her father asked her, kindly. "Are you alright?"

Elizabeth, who was still scowling, looked up at her father. Her face became soft again, and she smiled. "I'm sorry, father. Amelia was passing by, and we were trying to talk."

_Now that's a lame excuse. I have not talked to Amelia in three months._

"Ah, woman and their constant chatter!" Govenor Swann laughed.

_They bought it?_

"Yes, I have yet to understand what is so interesting that keeps them talking." James chuckled warmly, still staring at Elizabeth warmly.

_They bought it!_

Elizabeth smiled at the thought, but James and her father thought that it was about their conversation, so she was in the clear. Jack was still trying to get her attention, even taking a bud off of the bush and throwing it at her, but she ignored him.

In three hours time, the sky was already dusky and dark, and the tea party was finally over. James offered Elizabeth his arm again, and they took off down the street to his office. Luckily, it was only a five minute walk, and Elizabeth soon found herself walking around in James' dusty library.

_Madam Grellita's Book of Mystical Gems... where could that book be? _Elizabeth let out a breath, and raised her hand to her forehead. _What makes Jack so sure that the book was here?_

_"My old friend, Norry, might have it. I heard from a very reliable source that the book was delivered here." Jack had said, his arm resting itself on her shoulders._

_Elizabeth shrugged his arm off and stepped forward. "And what do I get if I do this?" _

_"Spoken like a true pirate." Jack smirked. "My undying gratitude, luv."_

_"That's not enough." Elizabeth sighed, and looked down at the ground. She made up her mind, and looked back up at Jack. "I want to come with you."_

_Jack smirked, and stepped closer. "Tired of the cushy life Port Royal gives? Can't blame ye." He brushed back a piece of her golden hair that had fallen out of her pins. "But not this time. Too dangerous."_

_"As dangerous as skeletal pirates that tried twice to end my life?" Elizabeth arched her eyebrow up, trying to read Jack's facial expressions._

_"Why do ye want to come with me, Peapod?" Jack smirked, loving the sound of her new nickname. _

_Elizabeth sighed. For some odd reason, she felt that she had to be truthful to Jack. "Because I don't want to be here anymore." she dropped her head to look at the ground. "I don't want to get married."_

_"Yer not married yet?" Jack smirked, and gently lifted Elizabeth's chin up. "Peapod, I'll grant you this one journey, on one special condition."_

_"What?"_

_Jack now put on his serious face. "Stay away from anything that bites." _

Elizabeth continued to look through the bookshelves, cursing as she finished looking through one and still not finding that damn book!

"Looking for something special?" James asked, watching Elizabeth as she perused the shelves.

"Actually, yes." Elizabeth turned to James and gave him 'the smile'. "I am looking for a book called 'Madam Grellita's Book of Mystical Gems'. Ever heard of it?"

James smiled. "That book just came in. I have it over here." James walked over to his desk, where a tiny wooden crate full of books came in. "It seems like a wierd book. I have no idea what it says- it's in french."

Elizabeth smiled as James found the book and handed it over to her, calmly. He obviously didn't know that this book had some sort of value (what, Elizabeth was not sure) in it. Elizabeth held the heavy text to her chest and grinned.

"Thank you, James." Elizabeth reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek, causing James to blush a little. "I should return home now. My father will worry."

"I'll walk you there." James offered, but Elizabeth stopped him.

"No, it's alright. It's not that far, and there hasn't been any crimes lately. I think I'll be safe."

"You didn't hear about the Wilkinson's sheep?" James asked.

This caught Elizabeth's attention. "No... why?"

"Rumor has it someone or some_thing_ jumped fence and killed a fourth of them!" James now looked worried, and stepped up to Elizabeth. "I'd feel much safer if I walked you home."

Elizabeth stepped to the door. "I believe I'll be fine, James. Thank you, though." She opened the door and slipped out. "Goodnight!"

Before James could call out to her, she had closed the door and was already walking down the street. The moon was out, bright and full, and she smiled.

_Should be the last night for it._ She smiled. _Funny that I meet Jack when a full moon is out_.

Elizabeth calmly walked down the street, deciding that she would go to the beach early tomorrow morning and give Jack his book. That means she would have to pack a little bag to take tonight, and Elizabeth shivered in anticipation.

_So long, Port Royal. It's not been a good time knowing you._

Elizabeth took the shortcut, which was a trail through the woods, to get back home. She was innocently singing her pirate song to herself when she heard a low growl. Elizabeth froze and looked to her right.

Silence. That was all she heard. An eerie, nasty silence.

Elizabeth shook it off and continued treading the path, and stopped again when she heard a large branch snap.

"Hello?" Elizabeth called out. "Anyone there?" she looked around her, feeling her heart begin to race. "Hello?"

From behind her, she heard a moan of some sort, and turned around. She lost her breath for a second, and slowly backed away.

_Oh god. That's a big dog. _

"Nice doggie..." she calmed, and felt a shiver of fear run through he body as the beast stepped closer.

It was ugly. Drool dripped from it's monstorous jaws, it's fur was a deep brown color and matted around it's large face. The monster just screamed _fear._

Except for it's eyes. There was something calming about it's brown eyes.

"It's alright... you don't have to come near..." Elizabeth's voice grew small. "Please don't eat me..."

The dog beast lifted his head up and nuzzled her hand. It gave a satisfactory moan when Elizabeth gently (fearfull that the beast would rip her hand off) stroked it's matted fur. For a long moment, Elizabeth stayed like that, feeling her fear ebb away as the great dog looked up at her with it's warm brown eyes.

Then it growled and looked into the woods. Fear seeped into Elizabeth again, and she stepped back. The beast must have heard something in the woods, for it took off, leaving Elizabeth behind.

Elizabeth took a second to find her breath, and then turned and ran all the way home, not stopping until she was safe inside the foyer.

"Miss Swann? Are yo' alright?" the maid, who was still busy cleaning, asked. "Yor home late!"

Elizabeth caught her breath and looked up at her maid. "I was talking to Commodore Norrington." she smiled. "Lost track of time."

"Yo look like you've seen a monster, Miss Swann! Come, I'll draw up a bath for yo. It'll soothe yor frazzled nerves."

Elizabeth allowed the maid to lead her up to the bathroom and let the maid undo all her buttons to her dress. The maid left her in her chemise to take her bath, and Elizabeth took off her last peice of clothing. She sank into the tub, enjoying the steam that rose from the water.

_My last bath. Before I see Jack tomorrow morning._ She looked out the window, up at the night sky. _What was that thing? _


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Caribbean Hybrid - Chapter 5

Chapter Author: Wickedswanz

Disclaimer: We don't own these characters, we are simply using them as toys in our playhouse.

Captain Jack Sparrow paced the deck of the Black Pearl. He strode towards the stern, turned on his heel and strode back to the Quarter-deck, only to turn again and repeat this action again and again. Finally he stopped and turned to glare at his first mate.

"Damn and Blast! Where the bloody hell is she?" he yelled out into the wind. "She should have been here an hour ago with that damn book." he turned and started pacing again. "Leave it to me Jack.." he squeaked in his worst Elizabeth impression, "I know how to handle Norrington." He stopped, his face was red and his eyes were angry, "I just bet she does. One flicker of those cute little eyelashes and she gets what ever she wants, HA!" he looked back to Gibbs, "And they say I'm the cad"

"Come now Captain, now you know my feelin's on 'avig ladies on the ships, but aren't you bein' a little hard on the lass?"

"Ah," he moved in closer to Gibbs, "She's got to you to I see." Jack turned in disgust and started squeaking again, "I can get the book for you Jack, but you have to let me come with you." his arms flew wide as he continued his impersonation, "My eunuch boyfriend just doesn't have the…"

"I never said that."

The voice from behind him broke his rhythm and made his eyes widen on Gibbs, who was trying very hard to keep his face straight, although his shoulders were jumping and shaking.

Jack turned to find himself face to face with a very angry Elizabeth Swan. "Well maybe not as such" he replied without missing a beat, his eyes squinting slightly as he spoke.

She threw him the book, "Looks like my eyelash flickering worked, much like your…" she stopped and suddenly looked confused. She looked at Jack more closely, then backed up slightly as though she couldn't quite focus. She stumbled backwards and threw her hands out front as though she were blind.

This was greeted by a roar of laughter from Gibbs who had finally given over to the mirth.

"Yes Thank you Mr Gibbs', Jack flung over his shoulder as he glared at Elizabeth. "You're a funny lass luv" he spoke grimly.

"Why thank you Jack" she replied, her eyes wide with mock innocence.

Jack sniggered and then smiled himself. "Come a long Peapod, I'll show you ye cabin."

He opened the large doors and signalled for her to enter, and she did with a grin as she passed him and started down the stairs.

"The Pearl is looking much better now", she said conversationally, over her shoulder as she led the way down. "You've really fixed her up well Jack"

Jack looked around with pride, "She be a strong ship", he slid his hand lovingly over the archway nearest to him. "Thirteen years and she's still in her prime"

Jack watched as Elizabeth turned. She had the oddest look on her face as she looked at him. He grinned as he looked right back. She was a real beauty with her hair all free and wild around her shoulders and her eyes flashing. Jack knew that she liked it when he talked about the Pearl.

Finally they reached her cabin and Jack opened the door for her. He waved her in graciously again and followed his eyes running up and down her graceful back. He heard her gasp as she looked around, and smiled with pride. He had worked hard to make this room suitable for a lady. A comfortable bunk with white and pink sheets, the walls were a pleasant cream, and he'd even managed to find a couple of pleasant landscapes to hang.

"Well, I had the feeling that you and William would probably end up on the Pearl again some day so I thought I should be prepared." he grinned roguishly and bowed. "If it's not to bold, may I ask why Mr Turner isn't with us?"

Without answering she took the book from his hands and sat on the bunk. Jack watched as she absently flicked through it, obviously looking at the pictures and not really understanding the words. _Hmm tender area_ he thought to himself and shrugged.

"What is this book for Jack?"

He smiled at her redirection of the conversation, but did not push the matter. "Those are various mystical stones there and they do mystical things." he flickered his fingers as he spoke.

She threw him a scathing look, "Yes Jack I gathered that, would you like to elaborate a little? Why do you need any of these? This all seems like an awful lot of trouble to go to for a gem. Even for you."

"Hey!" Jack looked offended for a moment before his face cleared again, "Well." he paused not quite sure how much to tell. "I have a condition if you will. Makes me feel a little odd…sometimes and I heard that one of the gems in the book could help me feel less…odd" he grinned pleased that he managed to get that out without giving away anything.

"Ah-ha" she handed the book back, "I'm not a fool Jack." she looked at him pointedly, "and I know that you are not a fool either"

Jack looked into her perfect eyes and fought desperately not to blurt out everything. The attack, the first change, the expulsion, the monthly changes. But he could not. He knew what she was saying. She knew he was hiding the truth and she wanted to know more. He sat down on the bunk next to her.

"I swear on pain of death Miss Swan, that when I have my problem under control I will tell you all…Savvy"

She leaned towards him a little and smiled, "Do you promise?"

He leaned in a little closer so that their lips were less then an inch apart as he spoke, "I promise." His lips trembled, he'd only ever been this close to her once and he'd passed out soon after. But there was no drunkenness now. He could smell her sweet perfume, rose and lime, spicy and delicious. He could hear her heart beat speed up and her breath catch as her mouth opened ever so slightly.

"Filthy pirate wretch!"

For a second Jack thought that the words had come from Elizabeth, but he soon registered that there was now another person in the small cabin. William Turner stood fuming in the door way.

"William!" Jack grinned as he jumped to his feet, "You did come after all." he felt Elizabeth jump to her feet beside him and knew that she was angry again. He would have warned her had he known that the two were no longer a twosome.

"Just in time it would seem!" Will stepped through the arch not looking at Elizabeth, but glaring straight at Jack. "You just can't keep your filthy thieving hands of other people's property can you"

"Will I don't…" Elizabeth stepped forwards but was cut off by William, who was still glaring at Jack.

"That's my suit! You stole it from right under my nose."

"Will." Jack spoke in his most soothing tone, "Didn't steal the suit, a friend borrowed it without permission. I had no idea it was yours until it was too late."

William held a single finger up as though about to make another point. His lips compressed together and he still hadn't looked once at Elizabeth. "You're going to have that suit cleaned and then you're going to give it back to me"

"Of course William, I wouldn't think of doing anything else." Jack placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and walked him out of the room, "Let me show you to your cabin lad."

That night after a rather tense dinner Jack sat alone in his quarters. It had been an interesting day, no doubt about that. And a strange one, even by his standards. He'd had no idea that William and Elizabeth had parted ways when he'd sent a man to invite the lad along on the trip. Jack had just wanted a good strong swordsman fighting on his side.

Slowly his thoughts turned, as they usually did around this time, to Elizabeth. He had nearly kissed her. Her mouth had been so close and her lips had parted for him like a flower. He had longed to flick his tongue out and taste her.

He grinned as he folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. So Miss Swan was a free woman. He knew that she loved the sea as he did and he knew that she would do what ever it took to have her will done, as he would. _Peas in a pod_ he'd said and he was right.

The book he had risked his life for was gripped tightly in his hand as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Caribbean Hybrid - Chapter 6

Chapter Author: Desiring Pirates

Disclaimer: We don't own these characters, we are simply using them as toys in our playhouse.

"Jack, you don't have any idea what you are reading, do you?"

Elizabeth and Jack were sitting in Jack's office/bedroom cabin, next to eachother. Dangerously close. Jack had scooted his chair over to be near her, and she had to admit, she really didn't mind. Jack looked up at her in a smug 'I-do-know-what-I'm-doing' look.

"Peapod, I think you think that I think like a simpleton! And before you think that, I am telling you that I can think as a normal human being."

"No matter how frazzed your brain is."

"No matter- hey!" Jack gently pushed her. Elizabeth giggled, and smiled up at Jack.

Jack grinned, leaving Elizabeth to look at him in wonderment. He was really beautiful. Could she call a man beautiful? No matter, whatever he was, he was. He had the care free, almost /iinnocent/i air about him. She noticed, for the first time, that his deep brown eyes glittered whenever he smiled, truly smiled. His smile seemed to light up his whole face. She knew that he noticed the look on her face, for he leaned forward a little.

Elizabeth felt his warm breath hit her lips, and knew he was waiting for her to make the next move.

_Oh god... I'm gonna kiss Jack Sparrow..._

Elizabeth then cleared her throat and turned her head away from Jack, making him make a confused face and retreat back into his chair.

"So, the book?" she said, trying to ignore what had just happened. NEVER had she felt so... wanton. NEVER had things happen so... fast. But this was Jack, and even in a dire situation (or whenever she loathed him), she always felt comfortable around him. Elizabeth always felt she could lean back, kick up her feet and pass a bottle of rum between them, and they would be perfectly content just sitting there and chatting.

Elizabeth and Will (who has been avoiding her) had already spent three days on the Black Pearl. The first day, Jack looked pale and tired, so he excused himself, giving Gibbs Captain duties for the day, and went to sleep it off in his cabin. The next day, however, he was back to his old self and already called Will a eunuch twice before breakfast.

One of Jack's favorite things to do, also, was to annoy Elizabeth any chance he could get. A playful kind of annoyance, that Elizabeth really didn't mind. In fact, she looked for it. It made her feel special somehow, knowing that someone was thinking about her for her, not her as a govenor's daughter or a blacksmith's love. And, despite all her old propeity, she shamelessly flirted back.

Elizabeth wasn't sure why. It was just the way Jack would stare at her, almost animalistic, would make her quiver with excitement. The grins and looks he sent her way these past two days reminded her of the time they shared on rum- runner's island; and she couldn't help but be pulled towards him.

Jack leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up. "The book. It has yellowed pages and smells like old feet."

"Are you sure that's not you?" Elizabeth smiled at Jack's priceless expression. She began to think that no one had ever bested him in a battle of words. "The book," she continued, "-is essentially about gems, is it not?"

"Yes." Jack gave a nod of his head.

"And the book is in french?"

"Yes." Another nod of his head.

"And you know how to speak french?" Elizabeth inquired. Jack went silent for a second, and Elizabeth groaned and rolled her eyes. "Jack! Then why were you looking for this book when you KNEW you didn't know how to speak french?!"

"Well, I didn't know it'd be in french, savvy?" Jack argued back, pointing down at the book. "I thought I'd be able to read it!"

"Jack, not everything can be in english!" Elizabeth rubbed her forehead, suddenly annoyed at the pirate.

"It should be." He grumbled. He looked over at Elizabeth.

"What?" she asked, noticing his gaze on her. Like a predator looking at prey.

"Well, you _are_ a govenor's daughter, I believe you have had some special schooling..."

Elizabeth scoffed. "So you automatically think that I know french?"

"Well, do you?" Jack asked, arching an eyebrow.

Elizabeth sighed, and went down with defeat. "A little. Too pass by."

Jack grinned and clapped her on the back. "Excellent! Then you can translate!"

Elizabeth sighed again and opened the book. "Fine!" she exclaimed, not wanting to argue. "What is it that you need?"

Elizabeth noticed that Jack froze. She stared at him and asked him again. "Jack? Tell me what you do need to be translated."

Jack smirked at her, somewhat nervously. "Can't you just translate the whole book?"

Elizabeth flushed. "THE WHOLE BOOK?" She looked down at the book - it had to be about 350 pages long! _There is no way I am going to be able to translate that!_

"Aye!" Jack grinned at her.

Elizabeth could not believe it. "Jack, I am not going to translate the _whole_ book!" She pushed the book over at him and motioned for him to point out what he needed. "Just tell me what you need. You can get your information quicker that way."

Jack stood up. "Peapod, I am not going to tell you. Just translate the whole bloody book." He went to walk out of the door.

Elizabeth threw her head back and groaned. She knew Jack to be stubborn, but this was ridiculous. "Jack! Don't be absurd! Whatever it is, it can't be that bad-" Elizabeth started, getting up and chasing after him.

Jack turned sharply on his heel and stared down at her. Elizabeth jumped slightly and gasped at the dark, viperous look on his face.

"Elizabeth! Don't question me, just translate the damn _book_!" He bellowed, and Elizabeth took a couple of steps back. She was suddenly afraid of him.

Elizabeth turned and grabbed the book, clutching it to her chest. Jack had just howled at her, growling, she thought he did, and like _hell_ was she staying in here. She might grab his pistol and shoot him.

She felt him grasp her shoulder and whisper softly. "Elizabeth..."

"It's alright. I understand if you don't want to tell me. I just thought it would be easier for you if I only had to translate one section." She sighed, and refused to look at Jack. "I'll just translate the entire text, no matter how idiotic it is."

"I'm sorry, luv. It's just that this is a personal matter. But I promise ye, if and when I find a solution to my 'oddness', you will be the first one I'll tell."

Elizabeth turned and looked up at Jack's softened features. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Will sat down in a huff next to Elizabeth, and smiled nervously at her. She just rolled her eyes and returned to her notebook. It had been three hours since she left Jack's cabin, and she only had about one full page done. It was exhausting, having to translate this.

"Hello, Elizabeth."

"Mrr." Elizabeth answered back, not looking at him.

"I take it your mad at me."

"No. Not you. Just the stupid text." Elizabeth sighed and threw her quill down. "I swear, I don't know _why_ I do these things for him..."

Will shifted and caught Elizabeth's attention. She turned on him and looked into his face. "Will? What's the matter?"

"You never..." he sighed. "You never answered my question, Elizabeth. Well, you did, by sneaking onto a ship at dawn, but I really wanted an oral answer..." Elizabeth's eyes widened at that, and she chuckled. _Damn Jack. making me think perverted thoughts._ Will, sensing this, brought his hands up in defense and shook his head. "No! No! No! Not like that! I meant, I wish you would have talked to me before-"

Elizabeth, despite the situation, laughed. She laid a hand on Will's arms and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Will. But I never wanted to get married."

Will's eyes flashed with disappointment, and he dropped his head. He chuckled, half heartedly, and stood up.

"Will-" Elizabeth called out, but Will had ignored her and walked out of her cabin.

Elizabeth stared at the empty doorway, knowing that Will needed some time and space to figure out what just happened. Unfortunately for Elizabeth, the empty doorway was filled with the presence of Jack.

"Hello, luv. How's it going?"

Elizabeth turned around in her chair and stared studiously down at her notebook, where she just wrote out the introduction to the book.

"Ah, I see." Elizabeth heard Jack's boots click over to her chair, and smelt his warmth and the spice of his cologne when he stopped behind her chair. "How many pages did you do?"

Elizabeth pointed down at the introduction and grunted in annoyance.

"One?" Jack smirked, and Elizabeth suddenly found his head next to hers, looking down at the page with her scribbles on. "Well, it's better then none." He moved his head to look at her.

Up close, Elizabeth could see each detail lined into his rugged face. There were lines around his eyes, where she could see that his age had taken in. But, despite that, his eyes were alight with mischief. His mouth, which seemed too full pouted for a male, was curved into a wicked smirk, causing one half of his dark moustache to move up. Elizabeth gulped and leaned in just a bit. _Why, when he is so close, do I have the urge to... kiss him?_ She froze, and clenched her teeth together.

"You seem tense, Peapod." Jack moved (thankfully), but placed his tarred hands on her shoulders. Elizabeth looked down, and saw that his nails were long and jagged, like claws. But, thanks to working on a ship, they seemed to be too short to be considered claws. He began to move them... and Elizabeth felt pain.

"Jack!" She complained, but Jack kept pushing against her shoulders.

"Just relax, luv, and enjoy it." Jack chuckled. "I don't do this fer everyone, ye know."

Elizabeth followed Jack's advice and found that the massage he was giving her seemed relaxing. His hand motions were hypnotic, and Elizabeth found herself leaning forward a little bit, taking her hair to one side and exposing her neck. Jack seemed to get what she wanted and moved one of his hands to rub along her long column.

_Kiss it... _she willed Jack _you know you want to... _

He heard Jack's sharp intake of breath, and just when she thought Jack was going to give in and go for it, Gibbs showed up at the door, panting frantically.

_Damn it! Why wasn't the door closed?_ Elizabeth cursed to herself, and felt Jack's hands leave her body. She whimpered a little (but not to loud for anyone to hear... she hoped...) at the loss and turned to look at Gibbs.

"What is it, man?!" Jack asked hotly. "Can't you see Miss Swann and I are busy?!"

Gibbs panted, but answered. "Jack... ship... Unity... _Achille_!"

Something about the french name made Jack stiffen, Elizabeth noted. She reached up and gently touched Jack's arm, hoping to get his attention.

"Jack?"

"Prepare a cannon. Get the men to load their guns. Stop anyone from coming aboard." Jack ordered Gibbs, and went to walk out of the cabin. "I hate that man..."

"JACK!" Elizabeth called out, and got up, running towards him.

Jack turned around and it seemed like he noticed her for the first time.

"Lizzie..." he breathed, and grasped her shoulders that he was just attending to a moment ago. "I want ye to stay in here."

"Why, Jack?" She placed a hand on her hip and stared up at him. "What's going to happen?"

Jack sighed, and gently pushed her back down into her chair. "Ye promised me ye stay away from anything that bites. I am keeping you on that promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Caribbean Hybrid - Chapter 7  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: We don't own these characters, we are simply using them as toys  
in our playhouse.

Jack stood in the doorway to Elizabeth's cabin. He knew he should just leave her alone and let her translate the damn book but… _But, _he thought to himself. He just wanted to be close to her, even if that meant standing in her doorway watching her work.

But suddenly she was looking right at him, and didn't seem happy to see him. _Can't say I blame her,_ he had snapped at her after all and was making her translate a whole book even though from what he could tell he only needed three pages. Another pang of guilt hit, but his swept it away. She couldn't know not yet, not till he had some kind of control over his beast.

Maybe he didn't know her as well as William seemed to, but he knew enough to know that if she knew she'd want to know more…much more. And the truth was that he didn't trust his beast enough to leave them alone together. If it was true that his beast was an extension of himself then it would either kill her or… He felt something move and growl inside him, and his groin responded painfully. He knew which.

_Ah oh she's waiting, _

"Hello luv, how's it coming?" He watched, his head tilting slightly to the side as she turned back to her notebook. She looked tense and tired. He moved closer to look over her shoulder. There wasn't much to see and this sent another pang of guilt, she had told him that she only knew enough to get by. "Ah I see, how many pages did you do?"

She pointed at the first page and he cringed at her annoyed grunt.

"One?" he tried at an encouraging smile, "Well, that's better then none." he was leaning over her now his face so close he could smell her sweet perfume. He closed his eyes and for a moment let it consume him. He opened his eyes to see her looking right back at him. So close and she seemed to be leaning closer. He could hear her heart beat as though it were his own, so loud it was deafening and getting faster by the second.

He took a deep shuddering breath as he closed the space a little more. So close and all he could think about was getting closer. He parted his lips as she parted hers and he inched just a little closer. The urge to flick out his tongue and taste her was unbearable.

He saw her teeth clench and knew that he's lost his chance. _Damn! _"You seem tense, Peapod." He stood up and placed his hands on her smooth shoulders and began to rub and squeeze the tight muscles in her shoulders. If he couldn't have her now at least he could touch her a little and maybe even make her feel better in the process.

She complained a little at first but soon relaxed into his firm soothing movements. He grinned to himself. Years of watching his mother do this for his father after he'd spent hours working the fields had paid off. He closed his eyes tight and tried to rid himself of the warm happy memories from his childhood. Those after all were the people who had abandoned him after he'd been attacked.

At her slightly pained gasp he looked down again and softened his movements, he was being to rough with her, he needed to relax. She leaned forward a little and he felt his breath catch as her hair fell over one shoulder, revealing the back of her long neck. Instinctively he ran his hand down the long column of her neck and massaged the tight little muscles he found there.

He felt her body heat up and her blood roar in his ears. His beast answered. He could feel it filling him again trying to push outwards. _What the hell?_ it was not a full moon tonight so why… He heard her blood call to him again. No, not to him to the wild animal inside him. Whether she realized it or not she was calling him. But the question was, was she ready to be answered?

But before he had time to think further, Gibbs appeared at the door breathing hard and gripping the doorframe as though he might collapse.

"What is it man?" Jack turned on his mutinous first mate, "Can't you see Miss Swan and I are busy?"

"Jack…Ship…Unity…Achille!" Gibbs managed to gasp out.

Jack's head filled with images he had tried so hard to forget. Blood…so much blood, and that poor woman's face…his head was filled with her screams as that animal tore her apart and devoured her as a beast would. But the difference was that Achille had been in human form. Jack had been helpless and unable to stop what was happening, _I was only fourteen!_ he screamed in his head, but that didn't stop the flashes.

Elizabeth was touching him. Oh god Elizabeth…She said something but he wasn't listening, "Lizzie" he wasn't sure that he could continue but he did, "You have to stay here."

"But Jack…?"

She was asking questions why was she asking questions? He had no time…no time. "Ye promised to stay away from anything that bites. I am keeping you on that promise." he walked out and slammed the door shut firmly then thought for a second.

Jack banged hard on the door next to hers and was met by a rather angry looking William.

"What is it?" the lad said trying his best to look bored but Jack could see him and smell him fuming.

"You once said that you'd die to protect her." there was no need to say who and Will stiffened, "Is it still true?"

"It is"

"Good answer" Jack muttered and grabbed him by the arm. He threw open her door again and threw William inside her cabin.

"What the…" Both Will and Elizabeth yelled in unison.

"You" Jack spoke to William, "Do not leave her side, you will stand before her and give your life if the need arises." William looked confused, but he nodded and Jack knew that he would do as instructed.

Jack slammed the door again and locked it. He reached up and untied the large black curtain so it hung over the door. He didn't really thing that this would hide the fact that there was a cabin here, but it was worth a try and his options were few.

He turned and raced towards Gibbs who was waiting for him on the stairs. Together they climbed in silence both understanding what was about to happen and both ready to fight. Jack filled his hands with his pistol and sword and Gibbs did the same.

"You know William would be useful right now" Gibbs spoke as they crossed the deck.

"I know." they looked at each other for a long moment until Gibbs nodded and they proceeded to the stern.

The strong French accent sent chills down Jack's spine and he tried not to cringe as he looked over the Unity and saw Achillie standing tall on the railing, holding a rope to keep his balance. He was at least a foot taller then Jack, with straight shoulder length ice-blond hair. It was cut sharp and jagged and, to Jack, seemed to resemble thin shiny blades shifting and spinning in the wind. He almost expected them to clink together. Achille's eyes were light sky blue and Jack swore that sometimes he could see clouds floating by in them.

"Jack, so good to see you again"

Jack planted a wide grin on his face, "Archie wonderful to see you…thought you were dead" he was proud of the flippant tone.

"Funny, I heard you had been marooned by that beast of a man Barbossa"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I always come out on top" Jack leaned forward as he spoke and his arm flew to the side, servicing to both.

"So I've noticed and I see that you have you're pretty, pretty ship back" Achille swept his arm out wide as he spoke. His voice drawled and peaked with that French accent that seemed to be mocking Jack with every syllable.

"No one ever keeps the pearl from me…for long" Jack returned and there was a definite threat there.

Achille chuckled his eyes flicking around the pearl…he was looking for something. "And a little birdy tells me that you 'ave a new friend" his eyes were sharp on Jack and his grin widened when he saw the man twitch slightly.

"No" Jack kept his flippant tone in place, "Just a slightly new crew"

Achillie smiled at Jack his eyes holding Jack captive. Slowly, he waved his arm to the crew of the Unity signalling for them to advance.

The opposing crew swung over to the pearl shocking Jack out of the trance.

"Kill them all!!", Jack yelled to his crew and he lunged forward to the first enemy slashing his throat without thought and moving to the next.

His crew fought hard, slashing and shooting the murderous bastards of the Unity. Jack swung his sword hard and fast working his way towards Achille. This was going to be the last battle between them. It had to end and Jack had to end it. Today one of them would die.

Where the hell was he? His rival had been standing right there, fighting his way towards Jack just as Jack had been battling towards him and now he was…Jack looked around, proud to see that his crew was pushing the enemy back. No wait as he watched it appeared that the Unity crew were actually retreating and Achille was nowhere to be seen.

Some would have thought that the other man had fled like a coward, but Jack knew better. He turned on his heel and ran towards the stairs. "Push 'em back lads Kill the ones that want to stay. Get these bastards off my ship!" yelling over his shoulder he ran down the stairs to the hallway to the cabins.

Achille stood before Elizabeth's door. The curtain had been pulled down and now lay at his feet. He had his hands planted firmly against the door and he was sniffing and grunting, his eyes closed tight. Smiling he turned his face towards Jack and slowly opened his eyes.

"She smells sweet Jack" he sniffed again and closed his eyes as though he were savouring the scent. "Mmmm lime and roses and…purity." he grinned again, "Oh Jack you bad boy" and he waggled his finger from side to side.

Jack took a single menacing step closer, "Get away from that door."

"And what if I don't?" He turned towards Jack, "Will you stop me? This time?"

Jack's breath came fast and his heartbeat pounded so hard he thought that it might actually explode. Then something changed, he could feel his muscles pulse and expand. _No_. His beast shifted and growled within him. _Can't be_. A thick brown hair sprouted on his hands and arms. _Oh god. _He could feel his teeth lengthen and his mouth changing shape to accommodate them. _Oh yes_. He tipped his back and let a loud howl escape him. It started in his chest and roared up his throat, leaving his mouth in a deep, long cry of range and joy.

Achille trembled as he watched. For the first time he was truly afraid. Jack fell to the floor as he body changed and the beast took over. Achille took this chance to escape. He edged past the half man withering on the floor and fled back up the stairs.

He looked back once, his face a mask of rage, fear and confusion. "What are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated: R

Chapter Author: Desiringpirates

Summary: Elizabeth is in trouble...

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. If I did, I'd be too busy doing stuff.

Chapter Eight

Will tighened his grip on his sword and pushed Elizabeth behind him when he heard voices outside the door. He prepared himself for anything, anything that would break down the door and chase them.

He wasn't prepared to hear howling, and a beastly growl.

Elizabeth screamed in her throat, clutching onto Will's back. Will moved back, gently pushing Elizabeth, to get as much distance between them and the door. Again, they heard a growl and questioning. Then everything... went silent. Will decided this was not a good sign. He reached around and grabbed one of Elizabeth's hands, swung her in front of him. He gently but hurridely pushed her to a corner, where she would be out of eyesight should anything enter the room.

"Elizabeth, stay here. I've got to go out and see what's happening." Will left, and Elizabeth felt tears fall down her cheeks.

Will carefully approached the door, and reached out to grab the door knob. Slowly, he opened the door as to not frighten anything out in the hall. Seeing nothing initially, and hearing nothing, he cautiously slipped out the door and left it open a crack.

He looked down one hall. Nothing.

He looked down the other side of the hall. A beast.

And the beast was charging at him.

Screaming, Will brought out his blade and swung at the creature, only to have the beast dodged the blow and headbutt him in the chest. Grunting, Will and the animal went down and tumbled around for a bit. Will ended up on top, and punched the beast in it's monstorous jaws. The beast howled in pain, and kicked out from underneath him, knocking Will back down on the ground.

With excellent reflexes, the beast managed to jump right back up on all fours and charge into the room. Will picked his head up and wiped away the blood on his lip when he saw the tail of the great dog beast slip out of sight, and cursed. He got up and ran to the room, and without thinking, jumped on the creature's back before it had a chance to go to Elizabeth.

The beast yelped at the sudden impact, causing Elizabeth to scream and freeze in spot. Will and the monster wrestled for a little bit, but Will using the advantage of surprise, managed to pin the beast down. Long enough to yell at Elizabeth to run.

"ELIZABETH! RUN!" Elizabeth stayed frozen in place, and watched as the creature swung an almighty paw at Will's face. Blood spurted out of the wound, and Will caught Elizabeth's eyes for a breif second. "GET OUT!! RUN!"

Elizabeth snapped out of her senses and ran as fast as she could out the door and down the hall. All the blood rushed to her ears, her legs hurt with the sudden pressure she was putting on them. She urged herself to run faster when she heard the door to her room break off its hinges. She didn't dare to look over her shoulder, she knew full well that the monster was following her. It was amazing that she could outrun a beast- then she realized that it wouldn't last.

Taking a sharp turn, she ended up in the empty galley, and pushed the doors shut. Thinking quick, she blocked the door with a chair and managed to push a table in front of it, then turned around. Looking up, she decided that the best place to hide would to be up in the rafters... but how to get up there?

Before she had a chance to think, a hand shot out and grabbed her, covering her mouth. The hand forcefully pulled her so her back was hitting her captive's front and a blade was immediately brought to her throat. Elizabeth screamed, a muffled scream, and began to cry when she felt the cool blade touch her neck.

"Hello, my dear. I wanted to meet on special circumstances, but this would have to do." A suave, french accent filled her ears.

This must have been the man who wanted to see Jack.

She cried, and heard a frantic knocking on the door.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack screamed out, trying like hell to get in.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut as the vile man tightened his hold on her.

"I can smell it on you, you know. Purity. The cure." he stopped, and breathed into her ear: "Virginity."

Elizabeth struggled to get out of his grip, but it proved useless. He had to much strength, compared to her.

Just then, something more concrete was banging into the door. In seconds, the chair and table fell, and the door burst off it's hinges, revealing a very pale Jack and a very battered Will. They rushed over to where Elizabeth was, and Will went to lunge at the man, but Jack threw his arm out and stopped him. Will stopped cold at the sight of a knife at Elizabeth's throat, a faint red line trailing down her elegant neck.

"Let her go." Jack growled, still looking dangerous even though he appeared sick.

"I think not." Achille grinned, and laughed gently. The sound made Elizabeth's heart jump in her throat, and through his hand, she cried out for Jack. "I found her. She's mine."

"She is not." Jack took a step forward, but Achilles held the dagger out to him.

"Really, then? Have you claimed her, Sparrow?" Achilles sniffed the blood on the dagger and smirked. His long tounge slipped out and tasted it, tasted her. "From what I can tell, you didn't."

"Let her go."

Jack took another step towards them, and Achilles swung and hit Jack across the face. Fortunately, Jack followed throught with the blow, only getting a minor scratch on his cheek. He yelped and jumped back, and looked at Achille through slanted eyes.

"Yer only pissing me off, mate." Jack brought out his gun, and loaded the bullet into place.

Elizabeth was crying, watching Jack through her tear filled eyes. Achilles pocketed his knife, and ran a hand along Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Then I have no qualms about doing this."

And he slipped a hand down the front of her shirt, cupping a breast and pinching sharply. Elizabeth let out a strangled cry, and felt a giant weight being thrown off of her. She stumbled forward, and Will caught her before she fell to the ground. She quickly turned around to see Jack ontop of the blasted man, his strong hands wrapped around Achille's throat. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed one of Jack's shoulders, and Will grabbed the other, and managed to extract Jack from Achille.

Elizabeth, because she didn't want anyone to die, no matter how vile they were. Will, for another reason.

"Be glad you have your friends, Sparrow!" Achille gasped out, standing up. "My sights have changed, thanks to you." He stared at Elizabeth, his black eyes glittering. "We'll see eachother again, dearie."

And with a swish of his cloak, the devil was gone. Jack was still struggling, trying to free himself from Will and Elizabeth's grip. Will looked down and saw hair starting to sprout on the pirates arms, and cursed.

iThe beast gave a cry of pain from underneath him, and began morphing. Will could hear the bones snap into place, his skin growing lighter, his hair disappearing. Will could do nothing but stare... and then, where the beast use to be, now laid Jack. /i

"Elizabeth! We got to calm him down!" Will exclaimed, racking his brain for ideas.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, worried by the tone of Will's voice.

"Just try to find a way to distract him!"

Elizabeth looked down into the dark face of Jack, and thought of a sure fire way to calm down Jack Sparrow. Not thinking twice, she leaned forward and caught the pirates lips in hers.

"Elizabeth!" Will exclaimed, watching his former love kiss Jack in front of him.

Elizabeth continued to move her lips on his, and felt Jack's full lips mimick hers, and she sighed when Jack gently wrapped his arms around her waist, holding tight.

Will looked down and saw that Jack... Jack was Jack. And he let out a breath of relief.

"Alright, Elizabeth, mission accomplished." Will said, but the two of them still were locked. "Alright, guys, you can stop now, everything is done!" Still, Elizabeth and Jack were kissing, and Will could have sworn he saw someone's tounge dart out. "ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT!"

Elizabeth pulled away, noticing Jack was reaching for her. She smiled, then heard Will clear his throat. She turned her attention on him, and gave a nervous smile.

"I, um... calmed him down, I think." She blushed.

Will stood there, his hands on his hips, looking down at them. He turned his attention on Jack.

"Thanks, mate." Jack said, and removed his arms from around Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt cold all of the sudden, and her body yearned to be touched by Jack again. She fought the urge to ignore Will and knock Jack down to the ground, where she would proceed to ravish him. She decided that it would be best to take two steps away from him, feeling herself ache for him in a newfound place.

She paced around her cabin. It was late at night, and she knew she should be resting, due to the excitement the day brought her. But she couldn't sleep- all of her was jittery, also curious to know what Jack's hands would feel like...

Elizabeth shook her head. A dull pain throbbed at her neck, and she reached up and touched the makeshift bandage that Gibbs wrapped around her neck. She really shouldn't be thinking about the kiss, which, in reality, wasn't a real kiss at all. It was a ruse, trying to calm down Jack.

That didn't mean that she didn't miss the heat that Jack gave off as he held her forcefully against him.

Again, she shook her head, and took a couple of deep breaths. Elizabeth sat down on her soft goosefeather bed, her hand still on her neck. Slowly, she moved her hand up her neck and daintly traced her lips. Even though it happened hours ago, she still felt a tingly sensation. She smiled, remembering the fell of Jack's chapped lips on hers. She sighed, and leaned back, laying on her white blanket.

A murmuring in the next room, Will's cabin, pulled her out of her fantasies of her pinning Jack against the mast. She strained to hear who it was in Will's room, and what they were discussing. Normally, she would not even have thought about it, but it had to be near midnight, and it was strange for Will to allow anyone in his room that late. Not unless it was an emergency.

Getting into a sitting position, she pressed her ear on the wall that was between the two cabins and could barely make out the voices. Two men, assuredly, since she was the only woman on board. One was obviously Will, but she couldn't make out the other voice. They did well to speak low.

Elizabeth, after a couple more minutes of trying to eavesdrop, gave up and gave an aggravated sigh. She pulled back the blankets to her bed and snuffed out her candle, deciding that now would be a good time to fall asleep. In a matter of seconds, she was dead to the world. She didn't even notice when the door to her cabin opened up, and a minute later, gently closed.

The next morning, she would find the book to be gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Rated: R  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Summary: Elizabeth is in trouble...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. If I did, I'd be too busy doing stuff. Mmmm stuff…

"'ello." Jack greeted, standing in the doorway of William's cabin. He rubbed his hands together nervously.

Will looked up and sneered. In silence he continued to bind his wounds.

"I take it yer mad at me." Jack stepped inside and sat in a nearby chair. This was going to take a while.

"You bit me." Will seethed, pulling hard on his bandages.

"Ah yeah, that… We're goin' to have te talk about that."

"Oh don't worry." Will glared over at the pirate, "I'll just add it to the "Why I hate Jack Sparrow list I have on a very large parchment."" Will smirked and went back to winding the bandage around his arm.

"That should be "Why I Hate CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."" Jack corrected with a grin then quickly ducked as Will threw a clay pot straight at his head. It smashed loudly against the wall.

"Hey!"

Will smirked again and tried to tie off his bandage, he swore viciously, finding it difficult with only one hand.

"'ere, let me help" Jack pushed Will's hand away and fixed his bandage. He smirked back at Will's compressed lips and clenched teeth. iOh yeah I'm real welcome here./i

They sat in silence for a time looking at each other. Will glared at Jack and Jack looked sheepishly back.

"Look mate we are going to have to talk about what just happened and what is going to happen…but if yer too pissed to deal with it I'll go."

"What just happened? I think it's obvious isn't it?! You turned into a monster and attacked me!" Will threw back.

"Ah... yeah about that, there's something you need to know…" Jack growled, stood up and turned away. His head was bowed as he thought about the coming words they were about to swap. He was pretty sure what the young William's words would be.

"Well? It would be nice if I could get some sleep sometime tonight."

Jack suddenly spun around to face him his eyes angry, "What the bloody hell were you doing! You left her alone! I told you to stay with her, to put yer self between her and what ever came hunting. You nearly got her killed!"

Will looked down, "You're right", he looked so tired, "But this was a piece of information that I really needed to know." He held up his arm as if to show just how much.

"I know and I'm sorry lad, but that," he pointed to the other man's arm, "is the least of your problems."

Will glared at Jack but was halted by the pirate's raised hand.

"I not be joking lad…" Jack took a deep breath, "Unwrap the bandage."

"What? No are you trying to kill me…again?"

"Just do it, then I'll explain. You won't believe me till you've seen for yourself."

"You know, I think you'd be surprised by what I'm willing to believe at this point!" Will answered his voice rough and he held up his injured arm again.

"Just look!", Jack collapsed in his chair again. He was tired as well. "Please lad."

Will compressed his lips again and looked as though he wanted to say something else. He opened his mouth once, twice, then just huffed loudly and started unwrapping the bandage again.

The bite was still inflamed but no longer bleeding. In fact the skin had healed over completely. It should have taken at least a week to heal to this degree. Will lifted his arm and turned it this way and that, inspecting the healed wound. He touched it experimentally, sensitive but not painful. William looked up at Jack who was sitting silently, his head bowed, not wanting to see what he already knew would be there.

William jumped to his feet and walked over to the mirror. There should have been a large claw mark across his face and throat, but once again there was little more then a set of jagged red marks. He looked at Jack in the mirror, not wanting to turn around.

"I'm like you now." He said, in a forced tone. "Aren't I?" he said to the Jack reflected in the mirror. He didn't trust himself to turn and talk to Jack himself.

Jack stood up and came behind him. He seemed to sense what William was doing and answered to the reflexion, "Aye mate, you are like me now." Jack let his eyes drop for a second before his lopsided grin returned and he held is flask over Will's shoulder, "Rum?"

William shrugged and took the rum. After a long swig he seemed to calm. "Well then," he turned and returned to his seat and signalled for Jack to do the same. "You'd better tell me what I need to know…And then you're going to tell me everything about Achille"

"I'm not sure I can do that lad," Jack sat, still watching the younger man closely, "Achille isn't a subject I talk about well."

"Elizabeth was almost killed tonight because I wasn't properly informed. I need to know Jack, why does he want her?"

Jack took a deep shuddering breath and took a long drink before starting. He told William about full and new moons and about the beast that now inhabited his body. Jack told him about the increased sensitivity to taste, hearing, and smell and warned him that the changing was both painful and rapturous.

"Will I be in control when I change?" Will asked, his voice hushed and slightly rough.

"No, you won't remember anything while the beast is in control. But…"

William leaned forward, "But?"

"Well there's this legend that speaks of a gem that can help us control our beast. Maybe stop the change and bring it on when we want to…Maybe even allow us to be conscious and even have a little control after we've changed."

"Well that's something" Will's eyes lit with understanding, "The book?"

"The book. I've got Elizabeth translating the whole thing so she won't find out."

"What ever for? I can translate French, My mother's lover was French."

Jack looked at the lad his eyes wide, "You'll have to tell me more some time."

"No I won't. Bootstrap, as he was so called, was a rogue and used my mother shamelessly. What she did after he deserted us is her own business."

Jack held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry just a Joke lad, I would never imply that Lidia was anything other then a fine and gentle woman." Then to William's wide eyes and slightly frightened look, "Not a chance lad. Tried. Wouldn't take me." Jack again began to chuckle, but died when Will wasn't laughing with him. So, he continued.

"Then I'll get the book for you to translate, but we'll need to keep it secret. You know as much as I how Miss Swan will react to such a change of plans."

Will grinned, "I guess so, but why the secrecy? Elizabeth is far from a silly child and has saved both our lives on occasion. Surely she could handle this."

Jack laughed suddenly, his eyes flashing. "We tell her that we turn into wolves on the three days of the full and new moon…What is the first thing that fine lady is going to do on the next full moon?"

"She'll want to see." Will answered, a warm grin crossing his lips.

"Aye lad. Now I don't think that either of us would hurt her…I mean our beasts are us, it is our blood and our minds, just more…primal." he flicked a sly look at Will, "If you were completely free from all boundaries and morals and were alone with the lovely Miss Swan what would you like to do most?"

William looked shocked then smiled and lowered his eyes embarrassed.

"Same here mate", and he passed the rum back to Will.

They sat in silence again for a time before William spoke again. "So what the hell happened tonight then? In case you hadn't noticed it's not a full moon tonight."

"Yeah, not quite sure about that one. I was pretty damn angry."

"And you've never been that angry before?"

"Well…yeah I guess." Jack answered. "I don't know, I'm thinking there's still a lot that I don't know about the curse." Jack thought for a moment. "I felt…funny when I was rubbing Elizabeth's shoulders. Like…" He was cut of by the darkening of Williams eyes and the growl forming on the other mans lips. "Time to go then!" Jack said in an overly bright voice and got to his feet. With a polite bow, Jack turned and left the room, leaving William to his brooding.

Jack quietly opened Elizabeth's door and stepped inside. He could hear her breath coming in soft snores. He grinned down at her, she was awfully cute when she slept. Jack bent down and took the book. Her scent was mind blowing and as he leaned over he felt his eyes close and his nostrils flare. He could have stayed there all night, just breathing in her sweetness, her purity. Something stirred again within him and he felt his beast growl and shift. Quickly Jack straightened and left the room as quietly as he'd come.

Back in his own quarters Jack tried to organize his thoughts. He took another swig from his flask and sat on his bunk. He'd conveniently forgotten to tell the lad about Achille. Jack knew he would have to eventually but not yet. He wasn't ready for that talk right now. He lay down on his bunk and pulled his hat down over his eyes. As sleep overcame him, his thoughts drifted back to rubbing Elizabeth's shoulders. He was sure that something inside her had called to him, to the beast inside him. But how was that possible? As the dream took over he felt his lips gently brush the back of her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Rated: R  
Chapter Author: DesiringPirates  
Summary: Elizabeth is feeling naughty...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. If I did, I'd be too busy doing stuff. Mmmm stuff…

Chapter Ten

Elizabeth groaned in her sleep, as she felt that strange, warm sensation again. She gasped, and woke up, shooting up into a sitting position. Breathing hard, she placed her hand on her chest and tried to recall her dream.

It was a pleasant one. Elizabeth remembered when Jack was rubbing the sore spot out of her shoulders, and when her neck was exposed, he... he bent down and lightly ran his lips across it. Elizabeth shuddered as she thought she felt the contact... but that wasn't all that Jack did in her dream. No, her dream consisted of Jack picking her up and laying her on the bed... kissing her face... and he would pound into her...

Elizabeth sighed as she remembered that it was just a dream. She shook her head and laughed- being this close to him was really starting to have an affect on her. She ignored any more thoughts of the dream, getting up to pull on her breeches. She then removed her night shirt and was about to put another shirt on when she thought of something: a bath.

What she needed was a bath. The warm water would calm her nerves, and would wash away the week's worth of grime off of her. Also, maybe it would erase the blasted Achille's touch from her. She grimaced at the thought of that man... not only did he threaten her life, there was something about him that made Jack uneasy. And when Jack is uneasy, Elizabeth came to learn, about a person it was a safe bet that the person had something wrong with him.

So, with the thought of a bath in her mind, she went to leave and find the Captain. As she passed the desk by the door, she looked down... and saw that the book was missing.

iJack probably has it./i She thought, and walked out the door out onto the lower deck.

The sun hit her, bright and warm, and she sheilded her eyes for a second. When refocused, she scanned the deck for the Captain, and found him, leaning against the railing, deep in thought. The way he was standing made Elizabeth think that something was wrong- he was slumped over, a scowl on his face, his eyes looking distantly out into the sea. Elizabeth smiled, and walked up to him, stopping right behind him.

"Are you alright?" she asked, making sure she added just a hint of flirtiness in her tone. "You seem down."

Jack snapped out of his trance, and his mouth curled into a smile. "Jest thinking."

Elizabeth stepped closer, so close her front was almost touching his back. She could feel the instant heat coming off of him, feel the tenseness in his body, and she smiled. So, she did have an affect on him. That was good.

"Care to tell me?" Elizabeth smiled, daring to place her hand on his upper back. He relaxed under her touch, and shook his head.

"Nothing ya need ta know 'bout, Peapod." Jack answered, sighing as Elizabeth began to rub his back. "Captain stuff."

Elizabeth smiled. "Ah. I get it." She stopped her actions, and could have sworn she heard Jack whimper like a dog would a little bit, and leaned on the railing next to him. "You know... Jack..." she giggled, placing her small hand on his large one. "You know what helps me when I'm tense?"

Jack gave her a primal grin and leaned forward. "What?"

Elizabeth leaned forward and teased Jack's lips, lightly brushing them against her own. She heard him growl, and smiled. "A bath." she breathed onto his lips and pulled away.

Jack seemed confused. "A bath?"

"Aye, a bath. You do recall what a bath is, right?" Elizabeth grin, seeing Jack's eyes grow a little dark. "It's when you get naked and step into a tub of warm water. The water then soothes your body, relaxing your muscles. Making you feel like nothing else when the water hits against your body." Jack lowered his eyes, and Elizabeth knew that he was staring at her lips. "So you have a tub on board, Jack?"

Jack licked his lips and nodded. "Aye, I do."

"Then... you wouldn't mind bringing it up to my room, do you?" Elizabeth said, and Jack's face fell. "I wish to take a bath. I've been on this filthy ship for a week without one. And considering the day I had yesterday, I think I am entitled?"

Jack, again, licked his lips and left to go get Elizabeth's precious tub. "My ship isn't filthy..." he complained, but Elizabeth wasn't listening. She was too busy watching Jack's arse walk away from her.

She smiled again, and went to tell the cook to boil some water. Once done, the cook followed her to the room with a big pot of water, she holding one too. They walked into her room, where Jack already was, grinning proudly. A single tub, made of steel, was sitting in the middle of the room. Without saying anything to Jack, Elizabeth just smiled and poured her water in the basin, the cook following her actions and collecting the pots and leaving.

Leaving the two of them alone. They had not been alone since Elizabeth kissed him, and she swears, you could of cut the tension in the room with a knife. Elizabeth couldn't tell if it was good or bad tension, but it was comfortable. Personally, Elizabeth greatly enjoyed the looks Jack was giving her. They were a cross between joking... and hunger. Grinning, she placed a bar of soap on the floor.

"That didn't take you long to do." she commented, crossing her arms and going to stand by Jack.

Jack just grinned. "It's not a heavy tub."

"Yes, well, thank you." she smiled, and placed a hand on Jack's arm. "Now leave."

"After all I did to get you a tub? Luv, I'm a pirate. I need something in return."

"How about me translating a 450 page book for you?" Elizabeth joked, titling her head to the side and giving Jack her most innocent look. "Or did you forget about that?"

Jack grumbled, and Elizabeth felt one of his strong hands grip her waist. She found that she really didn't mind.

"I was thinking something a little more... pleasurable."

"Ah, your right." Elizabeth turned Jack so his back was towards the door, and laid her hands on his chest. She could feel the heat he was giving off. "Pleasure is a good thing." she began walking forward, pushing Jack. "And you know what is pleasurable?"

"What?" Jack asked, his voice low.

"Some private time so I could take my bath!" Elizabeth pushed Jack out the door and closed it.

Within five seconds, he knocked on the door. "Peapod!"

Elizabeth groaned and rolled her eyes. Didn't he understand that she had a bath waiting for her? "What?" She asked, frustrated, and opened the door.

Then Jack did something that took Elizabeth's breath away. He grabbed her waist and roughly pulled her in, crashing his lips down on hers. Elizabeth gave a squeak of surprise, and then melted in the feel of his lips on hers. Just when things were starting to go really well, Jack pulled away from Elizabeth with a growl. Elizabeth stumbled a bit, and laughed as she reached out and grabbed Jack's arm before he left.

"Wait! Where are you go-?"

Jack turned his head to face her, and Elizabeth's heart stopped for a second. It was still Jack, but there was something else there... something alive... that darkened his handsome features and made him seem much more feral then he was. His dark eyes scanned her whole body, and with another growl, he turned away and hurried out of the corridor.

Elizabeth stood there, shocked. What was wrong with him? She rubbed her forehead and shuddered. There was something about the way he looked at her when looked her up and down... made her shiver. She felt the heat start up again between her legs, and groaned. How did he do this to her? Why did he do this to her?

This time, she couldn't ignore the ache. No matter how much she tried, it wouldn't go away. Elizabeth shred her clothes and slowly dipped herself in the tub, feeling her muscles relax as soon as they hit the water. Still, she felt the ache. In fact, when the water first hit her center, she groaned. She faced the doorway, but wasn't worried because it was closed and the curtain was down. And, who would try to look in the keyhole? They wouldn't be able to see anything.

Elizabeth scrubbed her hair of the dirt and sea salt it had collected, and started to run the bar of soap across her arms. She scrubbed the back of her neck, and dropped down to her chest. She gently rubbed the bar of down her belly, and lifted one of her long legs out of the water to clean them, also. She took a moment to run her hands up and down her legs, massaging the soreness out. She dropped one leg, only to repeat the process with the other.

Sighing, she wrapped her small bit of soap in her washcloth and placed it to the side. Elizabeth relaxed in her bath, loving how the steam was hitting her face. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back side of the tub. She moaned when she cupped little handfuls of water and rubbed them along her neck.

Baths were wondeful. Yet, she still felt that ache Jack had given her.

Biting her lip, she decided to do what she heard her maids talk about one time. It sounded simple, really... all they did was touch themselves, down... there, and would make small circles with their fingers. One maid even said that she went _in_ one time.

Plus, she was all alone, far away from people who would care. Elizabeth couldn't really count herself as a lady, anyway, since she had run off to become pirate.

So, with a nervous chuckle, Elizabeth slowly dipped her hand underneath the water and spread her legs a little. She was so sensitive down there, that before her hand even touched her, the water that she pushed down brushed up against her and she gasped. Experimenting, she ran one finger up and down her folds, and found that... that she really liked it. Elizabeth closed her eyes, and with another groan, began to make little circles with her hand.

Her thoughts immediately went to the dream she had the night before, when Jack kissed the back of her neck, and brought her over to her bed...

_Jack..._

She thought of him, the way he kissed her in her dream and now, and increased the pressure on herself. Elizabeth began panting, and moaned again - she tried to silence herself, but she couldn't. The noises just kept coming.

He was not licking down her throat, one of his hands cupping her breasts. The presure built inside of her, and she began to move her head back and forth, gasping as she rubbed herself, harder, faster. With a mind of it's own, her finger slipped inside of her entrance, and she rocked forward and emitted a soft scream. Her finger slipped easily in and out of her, and she replaced her one finger with two. Elizabeth whimpered as she felt her channel stretch to accomodate her fingers, and whether it be from the bath or her actions, began to sweat. Her movements picked up when she imagined her fingers to be Jack, moving deliciousy in and out of her.

"Jack..." she moaned, and felt the pressure building in her starting to leak. "Oh, god... Jack..."

Elizabeth wasn't even realizing that she was saying his name out loud, all she knew was that the heat was beggining to go away. In one burst, which racked her body, a flurry of new sensations overcame her and she slowed down her movements.

"Ahh! JACK!" she screamed softly, and slumped in her bath. The ache was gone, leaving her body tired and satisfied.

After a few moments of laying back and relaxing, reality came slamming back at her._ I just- did I just- oh god. I just said his name. _Elizabeth suddenly wished that no one came by, ESPECIALLY Jack, and and heard her. Elizabeth didn't remember hearing anyone, but she was just... busy... so she had no idea. She prayed to high heaven that no one did hear her.

Slightly paranoid now, she climbed out of the tub and grabbed an old sheet she found, which would serve as a towel. She pinned her hair up quickly, and dried herself off so she could put on her clothes again. It seemed a shame that she only had two sets of clothes, and they were both dirty. Well, she did have one more piece of clothing... a dress, a typical light blue dress in case they went anywhere presentable. Elizabeth laughed at herself- did she really just think pirates to be presentable?

Sighing with defeat, she reached into her trunk and took out a chemise and knickers. She had to wear them- her bum was starting to get cold. Elizabeth pulled the dress up, and realized something- how was she suppose to button herself up?

_Damn! _

Elizabeth attempted to do it herself, but it was to no success. Carefully, making sure her front look presentable at least, she opened the door to her room and saw Jack walk down the steps, stretching.

"Jack!" She called out, and rolled her eyes when Jack pointed at himself and raised his eyebrows. "Yes, you! Get over here! I need your help!"


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Rated: R  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Summary: Elizabeth is in trouble...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Jack. If I did, I'd be too busy doing stuff. Mmmm  
stuff…

Jack leaned hard against the closed door. His mouth burned from kissing his sweetest Elizabeth and his large manhood pressed painfully against his britches. Part of him wanted to march back in there and jump in that bath with her. He was more then sure that her body would be hotter then that damn water.

With a hard shove he pushed himself away from the door and stomped his way to his quarters. Sure that the crew could handle the pearl for a few minutes at least he lay on his bunk and tried to calm his heartbeat. He took a deep breath and another. His head filled with images of her panting and sighing beneath him as he…

Jack swore and rolled onto his side, "She's just a wench for Jones' sake" he swore viciously. "No different from any other." Yeah Jack no different…well except for the fact that your beast wants to plough this one as well. "Shut up, what the hell do you know." A lot more then you mate.

Jack rolled the other way and punched his pillow. After a moment he closed his eyes and tried to sleep or at least relax. It was a mistake. The second his eyes closed there she was, beautiful as always, but this time she was straddling his hips and grinning down at him as she slowly lowered her hot little…

He groaned even more loudly as his shaft pressed painfully against his britches. With a sigh of resignation he lay on his back and opened his britches wide and took his shaft in hand. A half sigh of relief left his lips and his hand began to stoke up and down. He let his mind drift.

What would she feel like under his hands? He imagined her all soft and creamy. In his mind he slid his hands over her perfectly rounded hips as she straddled him and rode him high. He imagined sliding his hand up over her waist to her full high breasts and moaned as his mind conjured the feeling of her nipples pressed against his palms.

As he pumped his hand fast on his throbbing shaft he felt his beast rise up as well. But he didn't feel as though he were changing. In fact he felt as though his beast had just risen high enough to enjoy this as well. Another new experience and his visions changed with it. Suddenly he imagined being in wolf form behind an on-all-fours Lizzie. He thrust inside her hard and fast, growling and snarling as his pleasure grew until he exploded with a howl and a cry of intense joy.

His eyes flicked open, "What the hell is happening to me?" but his mind had no time to answer.

"Jack! Oh Jack!"

That was Elizabeth! Was she screaming for help? Jack quickly jumped to his feet and buttoned his britches as he ran out the door and straight to Elizabeth's cabin.

"Ooooh ooooh yes Jack…Ahhhhh"

Jack looked at the closed door, confused. She didn't sound like she was in trouble. She sounded like… Better check, he thought to himself as he gently opened the door. Just a crack. The vision that met his eyes stopped his heart. Elizabeth was laying low in the bath and she was moaning, sighing and crying out. She was…She was…Jack's breath caught as he heard his own name on his lips and knew exactly what was on her mind.

He had to grip the door to stop himself from running to her side and lending a hand. Silently he closed the door again, the sound of her crying his name one last time torturing his ears. "Blast!" he hissed. His britches felt painfully tight again. He crept quietly away from her door and up the stairs.

"Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes as he heard his name again. He turned because it sounded different this time. She was actually calling him. He swore silently and turned and descended the stairs.

"Jack"

Her head was poking out the door and he responded by pointing to himself, as though not sure if she meant him.

"Yes you!" She said tersely, "Come here I need your help."

He stepped into her room and ran his hungry eyes over her slight form. She wore a rather pretty dress but it seemed loose some how.

"Like the dress luv but…are you wearing it right?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes again, "The buttons are undone, I need you to help me." and she turned to show him her bare back.

Jack had to bite his tongue to stop himself swearing out loud, Bloody blast in hell. Please Neptune don't let this be a dream, he stepped closer and closed the first button. "So it's Captain Jack to the rescue again is it?" he spoke quietly and closed another button.

"I guess" her voice was strained and he grinned.

"You know Achille asked me why I hadn't claimed you yet."

Elizabeth turned her head quickly and almost pulled away, "Jack!"

"Stay still or we'll be here all day" he chastened and continued to button, his fingertips brushing her soft skin. He could hear her heart beat speeding up and grinned again. "Anyway It struck me that I can't think of one damn reason why not."

She pulled again but he held fast to the back of her dress, "This is totally inappropriate and you know it."

Jack closed another, "Maybe."

"Well I can think of ten", she said quickly and held her head slightly higher.

"Lets here them then." he said with a smirk and he stopped buttoning.

"What?" she tried to look at him again. "That's ridiculous."

Jack started buttoning again, "Not so much. How about this, you give me your ten reasons before I finish buttoning and I'll leave you to the whelp"

"Don't call him that." she said, her voice outraged.

"How'd ya know who I was talking about? Besides your wasting time." he closed another.

"And what if I don't make it?" her voice was slightly hoarse now.

"Well," his hand left her buttons and caressed the long stretch of her back, sliding up her perfect silky skin all the way to her shoulder and over to stroke that little junction between her neck and shoulder. He grinned as her head tipped back and her lips parted ever so slightly. God she was beautiful. Elizabeth was everything he'd ever wanted in a woman and she was right here and partially naked.

"Well?" her voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Well, if you can't think of ten and I can't think of ten…" he lowered his mouth and kissed the back of her neck. His tongue flicked out quickly to taste her and found that she tasted even better then she looked. "Then what's stopping us?" he raised himself and started buttoning again.

"Oh well…I…William!" she almost jumped as she said his name, "There's William, he wants to marry me you know, dropped on one knee and everything"

"Ahh yes, and what did you say to his very honourable proposal?"

"Well I…" Jack smiled as he heard her swear under her breath.

"Oooh Lizzie, such language. Tick-Tock"

"You're at least 10 years older then I"

"Hmm not bad, but come now I've seen men in their 60's marrying girls not yet 19. That's two" and he buttoned on.

"My father will lose his mind, and he'll have you bloody well hung", she was getting impatient and obviously running out of ideas.

"I'd say I was…"

"Don't you dare!"

Jack laughed, "O.K lass well no father has managed to dissuade me yet. That's three." he grinned as he buttoned noticing that he was almost halfway done.

"I…I have others.."

With a loud groan her turned her to face him. "You have diddly Miss Swan"

"That's not fair you haven't finished buttoning me"

"Luv buttoning that stupid dress is so far from my mind right now…" he felt his beast shift and growl impatiently. "One you and I are peas in a pod luv, we both long for freedom and are willing to do what needs to be done." he halted her argument with a raised hand and continued, "Two," he pulled back slightly and bashed his chest, hard and grinned at her widening eyes, "I'm a man a full, hard, red blooded man and I need a real woman, quick of mind and of wit and of passion." he leaned forward, "That'd be you."

Elizabeth stepped back shaking her head, her lips trembling, "Jack…Stop this…"

Jack stepped forward, "Three, look at yourself Elizabeth. You're trembling, your heart is beating so damn hard that it's deafening me. You want this." he slid a single finger down her arm and grinned as she gasped and her cheeks pinked more so.

"Jack…"she took a deep breath, "That's no more then my mine."

"Ahh" he stepped forward again and reached out to touch her long wet hair. He pushed a stray hair off her face and smiled into her darkening eyes. "Do you know that your eyes flash when you're angry? Sometimes I say things that I know are going to make you mad just to see it."

Elizabeth gasped and stepped back again, shaking her head. Her lips opened and closed as though she was going to say something, but no sound came.

"When you smile the space around you brightens making it impossible for me to not smile as well."

"Jack those aren't…" but he halted her again.

Jack ran a single finger over her slightly parted lips, "You bark orders to the crew as though you were the captain, and they do what you say with no word from me." he grinned and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, "Four, I'm in love with you Elizabeth Swan." and he slanted his lips over hers and groaned deep in his throat as her hands wound around his shoulders and she pulled herself hard against him.

His mouth still exploring hers, he weaved an arm behind her and lifted her into his arms. Her squeal made him laugh and he carried her to the bunk. Gently he lay her down and let his eyes caress her wonderful womanly form. Elizabeth reached up to pull him down with her and he didn't resist.

He was propped on his elbows with his lower body resting between her open thighs and bent knees. "So Miss Swan, any more arguments?" he kissed her teasingly and gently nipped her bottom lip, "I say you should air them now." and he kissed her again, but too briefly.

Elizabeth groaned is frustration, "Jack are you going to yammer all night or are you going to claim me already?" her voice was sweet but there was a wicked glint in her eye that made his groin jump.

Jack chuckled, "Good answer." and he kissed her, deep and demanding the way they both wanted. As his mouth took hers his knee wedged harder against her pulsing hot centre. He gripped her tighter and began to rhythmically rub his thigh against her. Jack revelled in her trembles, shudders, and cries. She was all woman, all passionate, and everything he wanted.

Slowly his hand caressed up her thigh till he reached her knickers and he grinned into her eyes as he pulled them down.

"Jack!! Jack where are ye. JACK!" It was Gibbs

"DAMN AND BLAST what is it man!?", Jack yelled out.

Gibbs voice came again, from outside the cabin door, "Ahh sorry captain, but you need to come now. You need to see this" his voice was scared and Jack knew it.

"Are you sure it can't wait lad?' Jack called back.

"I'm sorry Jack, you know I wouldn't disturb you while you're with Miss Swan if it wasn't important."

Elizabeth looked shocked at Jack and he looked sheepishly back. "I should see to this…savvy?" and he climbed off and headed for the door.

She nodded and her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes wide. "Will…will you come back?"

Jack turned and gasped at the sight that met his eyes, she was sitting up now but her dress was now of her shoulders, her eyes were dark and she was smiling and breathing hard. In three strides he was at her side, his fingers were entangled in her long hair and his mouth was on hers again. Hot and wet he thrust his tongue deep and groaned loudly as her tongue encircled his and she began to suck.

He pulled back and his breath was harsh. "Peapod, 1000 ships couldn't keep me from your bunk tonight"

Outside and the door firmly shut, Jack glared at his first mate, "What the hell is it man!?" he hissed loudly.

Gibbs looked guilty, "I'm sorry captain, come on you need to see this." and he led the way up the stairs to the deck.

At first Jack couldn't see a problem and it was the white on brown and black that caught his attention. He turned in a tight circle to see that every mast and wood railing had a 5 inch piece of parchment stuck to it. On closer inspection he found that each one boor the mark of Achille and a message that he couldn't read.

"French?" Jack asked and tore one off the mast.

"Think so captain"

"Right…right. I get the feeling he's trying to tell me something."

"Aye captain" Gibbs agreed.

"Well! Get William, he's the only one here who can read French isn't he?"

"Aye aye" Gibbs nodded and ran back down the stairs, only to immerge minutes later with the lad.

"What is it now J…" Williams impatient rant was cut short as he looked around. "What's all this then? Redecorating?" he smirked at Jack.

"Oh ha ha, just read the damn thing." and Jack handed him one of the letters.

William looked closely at the paper for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Well, come on lad!" Jack and Gibbs yelled together.

"It..it says: No doubt you and all the crew are up on deck enjoying my decorations. Thank you." Will looked up. "I don't understand"

A loud fear filled scream filled the stairway and circled around the three men. As one they turned and ran down to Elizabeth's cabin. The door was locked.

Jack placed his ear on the door and tried to hear her, any sign that she was alright, "Elizabeth?" he yelled, then "Lizzie!" but there was only silence.

He looked at the other two men and once again words were unnecessary as they each stepped back and rammed the door together. Their joint weight forced the door off it's hinges and onto the floor.

Jack was the first through the door, calling her name as he searched every inch of her cabin.

"Jack" it was Gibbs but Jack ignored him and kept looking.

"Jack" this time it was Will, but still Jack knelt down and looked under her bunk.

Finally both men grabbed Jack and forced him to look at the large hole in the roof of her cabin and the few shreds of material from the dress she was wearing.

Jack fell to his knees and dropped his head into his hands. After a moment his head fell back but his eyes were no longer his own. A loud wholly animalistic, pain filled howl left his still human lips. Both Gibbs and Will backed away and looked at each other for guidance. Jack was turning and he was angry.

Will looked around quickly then picked up a large pot. He watched for a moment as Jack's arms started to grow and the seems on his coat broke. Hair was sprouting all over his face and his teeth seemed to be getting longer. "Sorry Jack" William said and slammed the pirate over the head with the pot. It broke and fell in pieces around Jack's now unconscious body. Slowly Jack regained his own features and snored loudly.

Will and Gibbs stood in silent thought for a time then moved to pick up the captain and carry him to his quarters.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated: R

Chapter Author: DesiringPirates

Disclaimer: If I owned Jack Sparrow, William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, I'd be too busy in a foursome right now. And I am not joking. But, sadly, they belong to the mouse... and that's just gross to think about.

Summary: GASP! Elizabeth is kidnapped!

Chapter Twelve

_Oh yes... please... _

Elizabeth thought in her hazy pleasure as Jack ran his ring clad hand up her leg. The metal of his rings were cool against her hot thigh, making her jump a little and have goosebumps appear on her arms.

_Please, God, don't let this be a dream... _

Jack had claimed her mouth again, before he pulled away to secure both of his hands on her knickers. With a hungry glint in his eyes, he caught Elizabeth's excited ones and made her shiver with intense desire. Slowly, as if he wanted to savor it, he began to pull down her under gartment, when all Elizabeth wanted him to do was use those claw - like nails of his and shred her clothing off. She felt hot all of the sudden, more heat then she ever felt before, and heard Jack growl a little. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sounds he was making, hearing her own heart beat fast and loud.

Just when Jack was about to expose her, a knock sounded on the door. Her eyes snapped open as she looked down at Jack.

_No! Not now!_

"JACK! Where are ye, Jack!" Gibbs panicked voice sounded outside the door.

Elizabeth moaned in disappointment as Jack grimaced and barked at the door: "DAMN AND BLAST what is it, man?!"

Gibbs voice came again, from outside the cabin door, "Ahh sorry captain, but you need to come now. You need to see this." Elizabeth immediately heard the fear in his voice, and wondered what was going on.

"Are you sure it can't wait lad?' Jack called back.

"I'm sorry Jack, you know I wouldn't disturb you while you're with Miss Swan if it wasn't important."

_Yeah, important. What's more important than this? _Elizabeth thought, wanting to feel Jack run his hand up her thigh again.

Elizabeth looked shocked at Jack and he looked sheepishly back. "I should see to this…savvy?" and he climbed off and headed for the door.

She nodded and her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes wide. "Will…will you come back?"

_Please, don't let this be a passing fancy. He said he loved me... please, let it be true._

As if answering her question, Jack turned around and gasped at the sight she was probably making. She felt her dress slip off one of her shoulders, and knew her hair was rustled. Her lips felt swollen, and were probably red from his bruising kisses. Her breath picked up as she watched him take three long steps and slip his hand behind her neck, in her hair. He crashed her lips down on hers, and she leaned into it, accepting Jack's hot tounge, sucking on it and violating his mouth with her own. Before she had a chance to take hold on his shoulders, he pulled away and stared down at her. His face was nothing but serious.

"Peapod, 1000 ships couldn't keep me from your bunk tonight."

Elizabeth smiled, and watched Jack as he walked away from her, opening the door and barking at Gibbs. When she couldn't hear his voice anymore, she leaned back and let out a giant sigh. In a matter of... minutes, probably, she was going to lose her maidenhead to Jack.

Jack Sparrow.

CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow.

And she loved the thought. Her ears still echoed "I love ye, Elizabeth Swann." and she smiled wider at that.

Then a thought occured to her- he said he loved her, she was willing to give her maidenhead to him, but she had not yet told her how she felt. Honestly, she didn't know how she felt. She certainly knew that she felt... something... for him, she knew that she was attracted to him... but could attraction be love?

Elizabeth sat up, and took a deep breath. She had about ten minutes to sort out her emotions, and a panicked feeling rose up in her.

_Breathe... _Elizabeth ordered herself, and remembered what he mother told her when she was a young girl. _"When you're in love, you'll know it. I saw your father, the bumbling aide, trip and fall to the ground on his way over to escort me to the Governor's ball. When he fell face first in a mud puddle, I could not help but laugh and help him clean up. Then he kissed me, and I knew... I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this man. All I had to do was close my eyes, and listen to my heart._

_Close your eyes, Elizabeth. Who do you see?"_

Elizabeth bit her lip, and sighed as she closed her eyes. Images of her pirate flashed in her mind. Jack scowling, Jack laughing, Jack tripping over some stray rope on deck, only to pick himself up and laugh at himself along with the crew, in good fun. Jack smiling at her, that special glint in his eyes as he looked at her, making her feel like the most beautiful woman in the Caribbean- nay, the whole world.

With confidence, she smiled and whispered to herself, to hear it before she had the guts to say it to him:

"I love you, Jack."

A crash snapped her out of her revery, and she screamed bloody murder when she saw a beast, smiliar to the one she saw before (only this beast's fur was red), advance towards her. The beast stood on it's hind legs and raised it's paw. Elizabeth opened her mouth to scream again, but was silenced when the beast swung it's mighty paw and knocked her unconscience. With little effort, the beast threw her over it's shoulder and jumped back up through the hole, hearing her dress rip in the process, but that didn't stop the animal.

Achille watched as the beast carefully dropped the beautiful Miss Swann in the longboat he had waiting. Luckily for them, they had the dark cover of night. With a chuckle, he dropped down in the hole and placed a letter on the bed. He locked the door, just to play with Jack's head. Then he stood underneath the hole and dropped a fine gold chain, with the letter A on the locket. As quick as he came, he left by jumping through the hole and made his way down into the long boat.

He wanted Jack on his ship. He belonged on his ship... but now, his sights changed from having Jack on his ship to be first mate to having Miss Elizabeth Swann, naked, lying across his bed. He would wait- play the seduction game, make sure she is willing to lose her virginity to him, so he could make her his gem.

It was hours later when Elizabeth awoke in a strange cabin. The air was thick and heavy with the smell of incense, making it seem hot and sticky at the same time.

"Hello, amour." a rich, french accent filled Elizabeth's ears.

Her stomach immediately churned, and she fought the urge to throw up. She scanned the dark cabin, and found a shadowed figure sitting in a chair. The chair, she could tell, was facing her, and Elizabeth grabbed the only lighted candle and moved it so she could see her captor's face. Elizabeth already knew who it was, and was disgusted at the fact that this man watched her while she slept. She felt a little violated.

"You wretched man."

"Oh, come on now, I was sure Sparrow would have taught you new swear words by now." Achille smiled, his white teeth glinting in the light. "After all, his scent is all over you, virgin."

Elizabeth studied the vile man for a quick fifteen seconds. His blonde hair was pulled back and tied off in a black ribbon. His cold, blue eyes stared at her, as if trying to cut to her soul.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"Simple. Because I want you here, Gem. I believe that there is more to you then you put on."

Elizabeth felt the blood rush to her ears, her anger so hot that it burned the back of her neck.

"Ah... you smell sweet when your flustered."

"Stop smelling me. It's disturbing." Elizabeth snapped, wondering how and where he got such good smell senses... Jack was the same way. "Let me go. I want to go home."

"Home?" Achille laughed, a bark much like Jack's, but seeming much more dangerous. "Where is home for you, Gem?"

Elizabeth raisd her chin in defiance. "Anywhere Jack is."

"Aw, that's sweet." Achille gagged. "Your in love. We'll change that. He has yet to claim you... to call you his own..."

"Well, he was about to, and you interrupted!" Elizabeth argued heatedly, not ashamed at what she was saying.

"I'm glad." Achille stood up, and Elizabeth marvelled at his height. "I saved you."

"Saved me? You didn't save me." Elizabeth hissed, standing up. She swayed a little on her feet but steadied herself. "If anything, you put yourself in danger, you fool. When Jack comes to rescue me, he'll tear you limb from limb! He's a be-"

"He's a pirate. Your just a wench to him. A quick twenty - or, knowing Jack- ten minute fix for a hunger he can't satisfy." Achille interrupted, his voice like ice.

Those words cut through Elizabeth like a knife. What if it was true? Jack was a pirate, a master of words and decieving people... what if he was just trying to seduce her so he could say: 'I bedded Elizabeth Swann!' ?

"I don't believe you."

"You don't?" Achille chuckled. "Pity. He told you he loved you, I presume?"

Elizabeth didn't say anything. She just stared at him as he began to circle her. He stopped right behind her and placed his mouth near her ear, his pointy chin almost resting on her shoulder. She shuddered in disgust.

"Do you know how many woman he said that to, Miss Swann? How many woman he led to believe him? How many woman he lured to bed, only to take their dignity and leave them after he is done with them? Have you ever thought to how many woman screamed Jack Sparrow's name in pleasure, only to be cheated and scorned when he moved on to the next whore?" Achille took a step back, to observe the lost look Elizabeth had on her face. She looked like she would break down in tears. He smiled. "You're not a whore, Elizabeth. Don't let him treat you like one." His hungry eyes raked the backside of her body.

"You're lying." her voice trembled.

"Oh, am I? Why don't you ask woman in Singapore? Tortuga? Hong Kong- even England, Gem." Achille frowned, and pushed past her on his way to the door. "Oh, bad Jack, to lead you on... like all the others. You know - " he turned and faced her, standing at the doorway. "If he never took you onto his ship, I never would've found out about you, and you wouldn't be here now, hearing all this horrible..." he gave her a crooked grin. "...truth. Who to blame for that?"

Again, Elizabeth didn't speak. Achille sighed, and nodded in her direction. "Stay here, Gem. I'll be back."

"Stop! Stop calling me that!" Elizabeth screamed out, emotion leaking out of her eyes.

"Calling you what? Gem? That's what you are, Elizabeth. Surely Jack told you about the gem." Elizabeth's lost look confirmed his suspicions. "Oh... he didn't tell you, I take? He's been a really bad boy, then. To lead you in such danger while keeping such a secret. You almost gave yourself to him... I am amazed he didn't tell you."

With a chuckle, Achille opened the door to leave Elizabeth. When he was out of the room and closed the door, Elizabeth dropped to her knees and allowed all her emotions to come out. Sadness, for being taken away from the one she loved. Anger, for the way she allowed Achille to talk to her in such a way. Hopeless, for it had been hours probably and Jack still had not come to save her. Confusion, because she had no idea what was really going on.

What did Jack refuse to tell her, that led her to such danger, as Achille said?

Will flipped through the pages of the book Jack wanted so bad he braved the noose. It was strange, it had all these passages explaining different types of gems and jewels that did different things for different reasons. Will found the book fascinating, reading a few of the pages while waiting for Jack to wake up. Will hadn't realized he hit Jack so hard... it must have been the new strength Jack told him he'd get when the beast moved in...

...the beast...

Will frowned, and locked his jaw. That was something he would e_ver forgive _Jack for. He changed his life completely. And all Will was trying to do was save the woman he loved... how dare he get such a reward for doing the right thing?

Will looked over at Jack's bed, where the pirate was laying, passed out. A sudden urge to pounce on him and rip his throat out with his teeth, to taste his blood, washed over him. Will moved in his seat a little, but luckily, forced himself to calm down by turning his attention to the book in his hands. He angrily ripped through a couple of pages, before stopping when he saw the word 'Garou'.

_Garou? That's what I am now... werewolf..._

Interested, Will read the little passage on something called 'The Gem of Garou'.

_Garou, also known as lycanthrope and means simply, 'wolf - man', is an interesting species indeed. Half man, half beast. Both dangerous and beautiful at the same time, the 'werewolf' has a normal human form during the day, but at least two nights a month, turns into a mindless, blood-lusting beast. Some are affectionate towards their family, and the one they truly love, while others are vicious and are prone to rip anything alive to shreds if it so much crosses it's path._

_As interesting as the creature is, the 'Gem of Garou' is much more interesting, because it is in fact, not a gem or jewel at all. It is what the man loves dearly, and holds close to his heart. Whether it be a person, another animal, or an inanimate object, the beast is prone to calm down whenever this 'gem' is around. At the same time, the 'gem' has to be willing to love the beast in return, for if it does not, then the beast will remain as that: a beast. Some cases even go as far as to say that the beast leaves the body completely, leaving the man and his 'gem' alone for as long as the 'gem' is around. This is highly remarkable, because since no one is quite sure if werewolves indeed exist, whose to say that the 'Gem of Garou' exists also?_

_Remember, 'werewolves' are people too, and need to be loved as much as the people whose body is being inhabited by the beast do._

Will read this passage twice, and his thoughts whirled.

_This is what Jack was looking for- a gem! But... he doesn't know that the gem could be any... _Will gasped and looked over at Jack, who was starting to groan. _Elizabeth, isn't it? It's Elizabeth. _Will frowned, thinking of his former love. Will knew, by the looks that they give each other, by the way they seemed so comfortable around each other, that it was possible... yes, possible...

Jack Sparrow was in love. And he didn't know that he had... he had already found his gem. But did Elizabeth feel the same way? She must, for she stayed around him.

Will saw something out of the corner and looked over, and saw that Jack was sitting up and blinking his eyes into focus.

"William?" Jack groaned. "What... what happened?"

Will bit his lip, and holding onto the book, went to sit next to Jack to explain everything.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them for my maze.  
Summary: Jack isn't doing so well, and Will really doesn't want to hear how soft Lizzy's thighs were…at least not from Jack.

Elizabeth was leaning over him, "Jack, wake up darling" she stroked his face and he smiled up at her. She was beautiful, just as he remembered, her hair all wild around her face and her cheeks flushed.

"I thought you got away from me…" he whispered, his throat felt parched and sore.

"Jack did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Every word luv, my pirate lady…" He smiled up at her, completely sober. But something was wrong, his vision started to shake.

"Jack I'm scared." her face was different and there was blood, what was going on? Jack tried to grab her and keep her still, "I think he wants to hurt me Jack…"

"What? Elizabeth what are you talking about…"

Elizabeth suddenly screamed, high and blood curdling.

"Elizabeth!" Jack screamed in answer but she was fading and he was alone in the dark again.

Slowly his eyes flickered open to see a rather confused and unhappy William turner sitting near him. "William?…What..what happened?"

Will moved to sit next to him, a book in his hand. "Jack, do you remember what happened to Elizabeth?"

I think he want's to hurt me…The words from his dream echoed in his head, "Elizabeth! He's taken her!" he suddenly glared at William, "What the bloody hell are you doing here? You should be out there saving her." He grabbed the young man's arm in a painful grip, "I thought you loved her to."

Will suddenly jumped to his feet, his hand on his sword. His breaths came deep and fast as he glared at the pirate. After a moment he forced himself to calm and spoke again, "I do love her, I was the one who went to save her from Barbossa remember? I was the one who said I'd die for her. Not you!" William had to force himself to stop and sit down again. Jack had to know what was happening and he had to tell him. But damn it how was this fair? He, William Turner had been the one who loved her, all these years.

He took another deep breath, "We don't know how to find her, thanks to all the secrecy we know nothing about Achille and thus know nothing about where he may have taken her."

"I know lad, and I'm sorry. But she was right there! All beautiful and wild and smiling at me with that pretty mouth."

"Jack this isn't the time, I know you're worried about her but I have to tell you something, something about the Gem, then you can tell me about Achille and we'll go and get her back." He grabbed the pirates shoulders to get his attention, "We're going to save her Jack."

"I was buttoning her dress for 'er, used to maids no doubt" Jack laughed his eyes far away.

"Jack! We don't have time for this, you can reminisce, later right now we have to…"

"And she was telling me why it would be a bad idea for us to lay together."

Will's jaw tightened, "Well that's no surprise, now Jack listen…"

"She ran out of reasons at three." and Jack laughed.

Will clenched his fist to stop himself grabbing his sword again. "Jack." his voice was dangerously quiet. "you need to stop now."

"I told 'er that I made her angry to watch her eyes flash, then I kissed her."

"The Gem Jack, it's closer then you think" Will tried a new approach

"She was so soft in me arms and she whimpered and kissed me to. So soft…so sweet."

Will clenched his teeth, "Did you hear me Jack! It was right here the whole time. Right on this ship."

"I laid her on her bunk and she smiled up at me, her eyes dark and wanton. God she was just lying there, waiting for me to claim 'er."

"Achille!" Will yelled, "He's kidnapped Elizabeth! He might be torturing her right now. We don't have time!"

"I knelt on the bunk and her dress was all rumpled at her thighs. Her legs were so soft under me hands and that long neck arched back as I ran my hands up her fine legs all the way to her…"

"That's enough!" Will jumped to his feet and slapped Jack hard across the face. The other man blinked and looked at him shocked.

"William! I didn't see you there." Jack grinned and climbed out of the bunk. "Well come on then, we have to gather the crew and go save Elizabeth."

Jack walked quickly out the door leaving Will looking after him. "The man's lost his mind" his spoke to himself and followed. He had to run to keep up with the pirate and his voice was huffed, "Jack I have to tell you something."

"No time man, Achille waits for no one. Now I know a couple of people who should be able to help but we have to work fast."

"Jack about the Gem…"

Jack stopped and turned to William grabbing him by the shoulders, "Come on lad haven't you worked it out yet. Elizabeth calls to my beast. When she's near it comes forward to smell her, when I kissed her it growled inside me. When I thought she was going to die it roared out of me and came forth on my call. Elizabeth is the Gem."

"Um yeah…" William looked at him confused. And Jack smiled back.

"I may be daft mate but I'm not a fool." Jack turned and led the way to the deck. And William followed behind. "I have a friend who might be able to help us. She's a little spooky but she knows things. Everything in fact."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Elizabeth sat on the windowsill to Achille's surprisingly big office. She had lit laterns and candles so she could look around... the reason why the office was so big was because there was nothing in it. A desk, a chair, and a bunk. No paintings, like Jack's cabin, no comfortable pillows or tables or a bookshelf, like Jack's cabin- Achille's was just plain. And cold. So cold, Elizabeth forgot that she was in the Caribbean. Sighing, she rested her head on the window and stared out in the ocean.

She was probably miles away from him right now. Elizabeth wondered if he was looking for her, or he just shrugged his shoulders saying 'No loss' and went to Tortuga to satisfy his need.

_No... don't think like that, Jack's not like that._

Elizabeth had saved his life plenty times, as many times as he saved hers- this was no different. She just wanted to run into his arms and forget - forget the harsh words Achille told her, forget the problem, whatever it might be, and be lost in Jack Sparrow's touch.

Her eyes closed, and she soon found herself entering a dream.

_He pulled down her knickers, and threw them to the side. He then laid his hot, hard body ontop of hers and gave her another kiss. Jack rocked against her sex, making her moan and shudder at the contact. He did it again, just to be a tease, and Elizabeth nearly cried out in need. _

_"Jack... please..." she begged, pulling on the front of her dress. "Take it off..."_

_"Aww... but I jest finished fastening all those pretty buttons!" Jack joked, smirking at her._

_"Jack... PLEASE..."_

_"Alright, don't get yer knickers in a twist... well, if ye were wearing any..."_

_Jack rubbed his hand along her shoulder and the open part of her dress, then, with a growl, ripped the dress in half and lowered his head to taste her. Elizabeth gasped and her fingers immediately tangled them in his hair. _

_"'Lizabeth... ye taste sweet..."_

_Elizabeth shivered at Jack's words, and moaned when his mouth took in her nipple again. Elizabeth's hips jerked up and made contact with the hard bulge in his breeches... Jack lifted his head and smiled at her._

_"Can't wait, can we?"_

_"Jack please... I want to know how you feel inside."_

_Jack groaned and shredded his clothes off quickly. He positioned herself above her, and lowered his lips to hers. _

_"This may hurt. Let me know."_

_Elizabeth nodded, and kissed Jack passionately. He pulled away, and snarled. Elizabeth's desires turned to utter horror when she looked into Jack's face... it was beastly, he had fangs and his face was contorted into twisted pleasure. She screamed as he thrusted himself hard into her and sunk his fangs into her neck._

_"No... Jack, please don't!" she cried, but it was no use._

_Elizabeth's eyes rolled up into the back off her head and she shuddered under him. He lifted his head and whispered in her ear: "Just like the others." and began thrusting hard into her. _

_In a few moments, Elizabeth Swann was dead._

Elizabeth screamed and jolted awake. It was a nightmare, that's all... a _horrible _nightmare... Jack was no beast. Elizabeth knew that. He would never have treated her in such a cruel manner, he would have been careful and whisper sweet nothings in her ear...

Her stomach lurched, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She fought hard to not get sick, and succeeded. Just then, Achilled opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

Elizabeth ignored him and continued to look out the window. She tried to control her breathing, tried to stop the angry tears rolling down her cheeks, but wasn't succeeding. Achille stepped up to be near her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You look like you could use some air. Why don't you go out on deck for awhile?"

"No, thank you." Elizabeth answered back curtly.

Achille smirked. Elizabeth was going to be difficult.

"Why don't you get a bite to eat?"

"No, thank you."

"A bottle of rum?"

"No. Thank you."

"A tumble in the bedsheets?" Achille joked, and was rewarded with her hand striking him across his face. "Ah, got a response out of you."

"Your vile."

"I am what I am, Miss Swann." Achille bowed low, as if he was greeting a queen. "Can't expect anything more."

Elizabeth pushed herself off the windowsill and stormed over to the door. Achille just watched as she walked, his hungry eyes studying her form. _By God, she is beautiful... Jack picked a good one._ He thought, smiling to himself as Elizabeth fought to open the door. Her little bum shook with her movements, and Achille couldn't help but stare. She turned on him and stared daggers. _Feisty, too. _He noted, when she stomped up to him, her cheeks red with anger.

"Unlock the door."

Achille just smirked at her, and crossed his arms. "No."

"If you valued your head, you would unlock the door _now."_

"Gem, when you see the size of my head, you'd think twice."

Elizabeth flushed and opened her mouth in shock. "You... you ... pervert!"

"You suggested it." Achille noted the look on her face, and decided to push her farther. "Have you ever seen one?"

"I BEG your PARDON?!" Elizabeth yelled, backing away from Achille.

"I said: Have you ever seen one?" He knew it was perverted, but funny in his own twisted way. "You might like what you see... I could show you..."

"No, THANK you. Let me out." Elizabeth ordered, her back hitting the door.

Achille took the chance and caged her. His arms came to rest right by her chest, and he grinned down at her. "Are you sure? Might be pleasant..."

"The only 'head' I want to see is Jack's!" Elizabeth stated, her blood hot. She needed to get out of there, he was going to hurt her, she knew it...

"From what I have heard, it's not that exciting."

"Depends on whose looking at it."

"Ew." Achille shuddered, and took a step back. "I shudder to think about it." He walked over to the table, and sat down. "And no worries, Gem. I wasn't going to. Just wanted to see you rattled." He leaned forward, elbows resting on the table, and placed his head on his hands. "I must say though, it's exciting."

Elizabeth tried to open the door again, and heard Achille laugh behind her. "Pull it, Gem. Hard. It tends to get stuck."

Elizabeth's cheeks flushed again at the sexual innuendo, and she pulled sharp on the door. She was rewarded with the night air. It was a welcome relief, and she stepped out onto the deck. When Achille didn't call for her or follow her, she decided that it was alright to walk around.

For a long while, she walked around the lower deck, then the upper deck, where she met a nice old man, around Gibb's age. He introduced himself as Fennerty, and told Elizabeth that if she wanted a bite to eat, to go down to the galley and do so. Before the rats get ahold of the food. Take two stair cases down and to the left.

Elizabeth marvelled at the ship. It was plain, like Achille's office, but it was big. And red. It gave off a hostile aura, and Elizabeth peeked around corners before she turned them, afraid something might come at her. Instead, the corridor was completely empty.

Passing what seemed like the crew's quarters, she came upon an open door. Low key humming could be heard, and a soft whisper in the night air.

_Sounds like two lovers... _Elizabeth smiled, and immediately thought of Jack. Quietly, she tip toed passed the door, hoping that she wouldn't interupt them.

"Whose out there?" A gentle, woman's voice sounded, and the door opened more. "Oh- the new girl!"

Elizabeth looked the woman up and down. Like Jack, Achille didn't mind having woman on board. The woman was beautiful, for a renegade pirate lass. She had dark raven hair, piercing gray eyes, and was wearing a loose shirt... which stopped at bare thighs.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you... wasn't my intention..."

"Disturb me? No- I was just cleaning!" The woman waved Elizabeth over and showed her inside the small room.

It was possibly the most comfortable room here, and no doubt the smallest. A small bunk, built for one, was pushed against one wall, there were two trunks on the floor. Hand drawn pictures on various pieces of paper were tacked up on the walls.

"I'm Selene." The raven haired woman said, closing the door and extending a hand.

Elizabeth took the hand and daintly shook it. "E- Elizabeth. Sparrow. Elizabeth Sparrow."

"Sparrow?" Selene looked Elizabeth up and down. "You Jack's cousin or something?"

"You- you know Jack?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if this was one of the women he ploughed- _don't think of that._

"You could say we were... acquantinces, once. A long time ago."

"Oh. Well, I'm a, I'm Jack's wi- wife. Married to him and what not."

"Jack's wife?" Elizabeth nodded. "Huh. Never thought the old fool was interested in marriage."

"He's not."

Selene looked at Elizabeth again. "Then... why did you say you were married?"

Elizabeth stuttered, and fought to try to find the right words. "Well, we're not married..." She frowned at Selene's confused face. "...technically. He did the service himself, and I took his name..."

Selene nodded her head. "Sounds like Jack." She turned and shoved some clothes in her open trunk then closed it. "Do you want anything to drink, Mrs. Sparrow?"

Elizabeth's gut rolled. _Mrs. Sparrow... that just sounds wierd... I hope Jack won't be mad at me when he realizes that I used his name. _"Yes, thank you. And please- call me Elizabeth."

Selene looked up and smiled. Jokingly, she said: "Lizzie? I like nick names."

Elizabeth chuckled, and felt herself relax around Selene. "If you want. I have no objections."

"Yeah! Then you can call me Sel, if you like. All I have is rum... is that a problem?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No- actually, I think I'd prefer a bottle right now..."

Selene smiled. "So... what did Jack do this time?"

"Excuse me?"

Selene chuckled, and poured some rum in cups. "Jack. What did he do? I mean, your here, and he's not... words going around that Jack had something Achille wanted."

_Yeah. Me. _"I... I don't know, exactly. Jack never mentioned Achille before." The sinking feeling of despair settled in her gut, and she sniffed. Looking down into the cup Sel handed her, she began to cry.

"Hey- I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm use to talking to goons- I didn't think I'd say anything to hurt you."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No- no, it's not that. It's - Achille interrupted my wedding night. I miss Jack. And I just want to go home, I have no idea why I am here, and Achille is being an ass..."

"Yes, he usually is. But surprisingly, he is a good guy." Selene said, pushing back a stray strand of Elizabeth's hair. "No matter what first impression he gives."

Elizabeth just cried, and cried herself to sleep. Selene let her lay there, on her bunk, as she went to go visit her Captain.

"Why then -oh- why don't you just let her go?" Selene gasped, and felt Achille thrust hard up into her. She came in here to talk- but found Achille so aroused, and she couldn't resist him. Her beast was attracted.

"No more talk. Just move like that again..." Achille was lying on his back, immensly enjoying the feel of Selene riding him high. She was the only female on this ship full of werewolves, and Achille held a special... carnal... power over her.

"But she doesn't belong here... Oh god..." Selene moved up and down on her captain, attempting to rid him of his lust. But, like her and all other wolves she knew, their lust could never be slated. "A- Achille, please - I know you don't like Jack... but maybe you made a mistake..." her beast shifted inside, and she knew her completion was near.

"No mistake." Achille growled, and rolled her on her back. "She's the gem... I just have to seduce her." And he thrusted, deep and hard, into his crew mate.

"Nice thing to say no- no- ahh..." Selene growled deep in her throat as her orgasm racked her body, and felt Achille bury himself to the hilt inside of her, and finished.

For a while, they just laid next to eachother. No touch, nothing... after all, they didn't make love. They had sex. Making love was something Selene did once, only once, and only with one pirate. Selene sat up and stared down at her Captain. Her feelings, her human feelings, were mixed about this man. He repulsed her, but at the same time, thrilled her.

"So... that's why you brought her here. To rid yourself of the curse."

"Precisley." Achille stratched behind his ear and kicked his leg a little. "Then once I am done, Sparrow could have her. I'd have no need."

"But... she doesn't know about our changes. Or Jack's. Maybe we should give her more time-"

"Oh, god, you like her." Achille groaned.

Selene reddened. "Of course I do. Besides, we don't know everything about this 'Gem' nonsense. It might just be a ruse. Madam Grellita was none for spreading lies."

"Youre just saying that to get her off the ship. Not working."

Selene sighed, and swung her legs over the side of his bed. "Jack's gonna kill you, you know."

"Why you say that?"

Selene scoffed, and looked at Achille. "You took his wife! As in, the person he has feelings for, possibly love? I don't think he's going to take that sitting down."

"Wife?" Achille raised an eyebrow, and thought about that.

"Yes, wife. Why? You think she was nothing to him?"

Achille stared up at the cieling. "She never said anything about marriage."

"Well, you scared her half to death. You never gave her the chance."

_Interesting... very interesting..._


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them for my maze.  
Summary: Who is Jack Sparrow? Who is Achille? Can Will hold his tongue long enough to find out?

_A great plain of green surrounded by thick forest land. In the middle of the clearing is a small village called Gamdorone. They were simple farming folk who feared their superstitions and lived by the earth._

A young boy not more the 15 played with his wooden sword, striking what he called the wicked tree over and over with greater accuracy and strength. His long brown hair is tied back loosely with a thin red ribbon that had been a gift from an older woman. He struck the tree again, he spun and struck, dropped and struck and finally fell to the ground exhausted.

"Francis!" His mother called as she walked towards him, "Francis, I have some bread if you're hungry" She smiled down at her son, seemingly unperturbed by his exhausted state. With the wind blowing her long black braids around her face, she was a sight to behold. A single grey streak betrayed her age.

"Wait!" William interrupted "Your real name is Francis?"

Jack glared at the younger man, "Francis Jackson Sparrow…do you want to hear this or not?"

William's shoulders were shaking with mirth, "Yes, of course I do. Please continue…Francis." He was clenching his teeth, trying to keep a straight face.

_"Ahh mum, I told you already. Call me Jackson, Francis is father's name." the boy grinned up at his mother, and took her offered hand._

She pulled him to his feet, "Your name is Francis and yes your were named for your father. You should be proud." her voice was stern but her eyes were full of pride. "Now come on inside and have some bread, I made it for you."

That night he lay in his bed listening to his parents as he always did. They would talk and laugh and sometimes sing or play music together. His father worked hard on their farm, but no matter how tied he always had time to enjoy the company of his beautiful wife. In Francis' mind there was no better way to fall asleep then to the sound of his parents laughter and lovemaking. He was happy. 

"It's all great that your family was a great big ball of happy kissy lovey…" Will was cut off by jack's dangerous glare. "Well are we going to get to the Achille, beast bits soon? Time isn't exactly on our side."

"Look mate you can listen and help me or I can describe just how gorgeous Lizzie looked when I was about to peel of her knickers." Will stopped smiling, and Jack continued "There is a point here and I will get to it when I get to it…Savvy?"

"Fine" Will's voice was tightly reigned.

_There was only one vexation in his life, one frustration that he just couldn't get past and her name was Annabelle. Just turned 20 and so full of womanly beauty and grace and just a touch of sensual mischief to keep the 15 year old boy curious and anxious._

He followed her like a hungry dog, and came running when she asked for help. So when one night she showed up outside his window, he didn't ask questions, he just followed. She led him into the woods to a clearing where she proceeded to strip away her clothes and beckoned him to her.

That was the boy's first time and from that point on she called him out often and he went willingly. Until one night while they lay side by side in their afterglow they realized that they weren't alone. Someone, something was watching. They could hear it breathing and both of them sensed the danger.

When the beast struck they were dressed and walking hand in hand. Francis reacted immediately and without hesitation. He jumped in front of her, yelling for her to run. The beast hit him hard and took him down. When the boy woke up he was different.

And the next night he changed for the first time. It was painful and terrifying and when he woke he found himself in the woods with no memory as to how he managed to get there. 

"Wait, wait just a minute, you were seduced by a 20 year old woman when you 15? You just threw that in to gloat." William interrupted again.

"No lad she has a deathly important place in this story." At Jack's serious tone William nodded and listened.

_Soon after a man showed up in Gamdorone, a stranger to those parts. He was a French man and called himself Achille. From the first Francis had an uncomfortable feeling about that man. There was a darkness there, something he just couldn't describe. He could just smell the evil drip from this man._

Of course Annabella was instantly attracted to the stranger and soon stopped showing at young Francis' window all together.

The boy soon found out why when he was walking through the village square one morning. He couldn't believe his eyes when he caught sight of his beautiful Annabella and Achille walking hand in hand sharing the good news of their coming engagement with all who would listen. 

William suddenly jumped to his feet, "Ahh not much fun is it, when an outsider sails in and horns in on your bonny lass is it!?"

Jack didn't answer, just looked at the man in silence.

William sat down and buttoned his lips. After a moment he unbuttoned them again, "So what did you do?" he asked in his sweetest voice.

"What the bloody hell do ya think mate? I followed him one night into the woods to fight the bugger."

William raised a single eyebrow and said nothing.

_Francis spent most of his nights now watching the window, waiting and hoping that she would come again. Hoping that she would realize her mistake and return to him. One night he saw something else, it was Achille. His long white hair was tied back with a red ribbon, just like the one Annabella had given Francis._

Without another thought he opened his window and climbed out. Francis kept his distance so as not to be seen by the older man. He couldn't have been much more then 25 years and yet something in the man's eyes had seemed older.

"Are you planning to confront me at some point, or shall we walk a little more in silence"

The thick French accent flew back at Francis and shocked him to his core. "How did you…?" but he stopped suddenly as the other man was now in front of him. He had closed the distance in seconds.

"Trifle, not important." Achille circled the boy, his eyes never leaving him, his grin never faltered. "But what is important is why you are following me."

The boy opened his mouth to speak and closed it, he opened it again and closed it again.

"Oh please garcon, spit it out, as they say." he bowed politely but continued to circle slowly.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Francis began to turn in time with the man. "You come here from nowhere, stealing other men's women and, and…"

"Ahh you speak of Annabella and by the use of the term 'Other men's women', I assume you mean your woman."

"Yes, Annabella and I are in love and you have no right to take her from me."

Achille laughed, surprisingly loud and boisterous considering his rather thin frame. "There was no taking about it. She came to me and won my heart and I asked her to marry. Your name was never mentioned."

Francis looked away and tightened his jaw, he wanted to call him a liar but somehow he could smell the truth in the man's words. "Who are you? No one knows you here. Why did you come?" his voice was hushed and he clenched his hands together.

Achille chuckled, "The question here is not who am I but who are you."

The boy looked shocked, "What?"

"Does anyone here really know who you are? What you are?" Achille stopped and leaned closer, "I know what you are, Jackson Sparrow." and he grinned at the boy's shocked expression, "That's what you like to be called isn't it? Jack."

"You…you're the one who attacked me…you're a monster."

"Oh no garcon, we are monsters." Achille grinned wider as the boy backed away, "Oh come now there has been a full moon since we last…met you must know there is something else inside you now. Your sense of smell, hearing, even taste has changed and strengthened has it not?"

The boy nodded but said nothing.

"You and I are gurou, werewolves. We stalk the nights of the full and new moons, free, uninhibited predators." Achille began to circle the boy again, "There's a full moon coming tomorrow night in fact…we could hunt together. We like packs you know." 

Jack stopped and looked down, he was breathing hard.

"Jack? Why did you stop?" William laid a hand on the pirates arm, "Are you alright? That didn't seem that bad."

"You weren't there mate. I need a break." Jack got up, "I swear I'll tell more tomorrow, I just need more time. I have a friend who I think can help us."

"Really who?" Will stood with him having decided not to push Jack to tell him more.

"A very…knowledgeable witch." Jack seemed to be gaining strength again, "Helped me out of many a Jam mate and led me to that book in fact." he nodded at the book on the table.

"So she knows about you?" Will asked as he followed Jack out the door.

"She saved me mate, tracked me down when I was at my lowest and gave me a new life. She'll help us save my Peapod."

Will stopped suddenly, an angry glint in his eye.

Jack turned and for once in his life actually looked apologetic. "I'm sorry lad. She'll help us save her."

"Well I guess we better get going then." Will took a deep breath and seemed to be compressing something, after a moment he slapped the pirate on the back. "Come on…Francis." William was suddenly laughing again as he passed by and started up the stairs.

"Think you're pretty damn funny don't you." Jack called after him.

William turned and spread his arms wide, "Oh I know I am…Francis."

Jack growled deep in his throat as he followed the laughing git up the stairs to the deck.


	16. Chapter 16

((The ring was Annabelles. I had to add it in.))

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated R

Chapter Author: DesiringPirates

Summary: Elizabeth finally talks to Achille. Is he as nice as Selene said he is, or is he cruel?

Chapter Sixteen

"Why, hello there, Mrs. Sparrow."

Elizabeth frowned at Achille, who was approaching her on the deck. She tensed up and locked eyes with him, preparing to throw a load of curses at him.

But it never came. Instead, Achille held out his hand, and there was a small package in it. Elizabeth looked down at the package and back up at him, questioning his motives.

"A gift, for the new bride." Achille smiled warmly at her, and Elizabeth carefully grabbed the package, afraid that it might explode in her hand. "Go on. Open it. I swear, it doesn't bite."

Elizabeth unwrapped the gift and opened a small, brown box. Opening it, she gasped, and saw that it was a... a... a diamond ring!

"What?" Elizabeth asked in shock, and fingered the beautiful ring. It was a small stone, but it still shined in the sunlight and different colors danced on it's glossy surface. "Why are you giving this to me?"

Achille gave a short laugh, and placed his hands behind his back. "It's a wedding gift. I noticed Sparrow was too cheap to get you a ring, and even if he did, whatever he picked wouldn't be worthy to grace your hand. Besides, no one is wearing it. No one had worn it for nearly fifteen years, it's just collecting dust in my closet."

"And why should I accept it?"

"Call it a peace offering. I don't wish to fight with you, Miss - I mean, Mrs. Sparrow. I want to make this trip as pleasant as possible, for the both of us."

"Really?" Elizabeth pursed her lips in anger and growled: "Then why won't you let me go home?"

"Because." Achille watched as her face melted into confusion. "I want to torture Jack a little bit. He deserves it."

"No, he doesn't." Elizabeth responded, without even thinking.

"Really, then?" Achille turned darker, as old memories came upon him. "How about this, Mrs. Sparrow - you know, obviously, that he has experienced sexual realtions before he married you?"

"Of course." Elizabeth answered, unsure as to what Achille was getting at.

"Before you met Jack, did you think that sharing a bed was something married people did, and anyone who did it prematurely was ruined?"

Ashamed, Elizabeth nodded her head once. She was about to bed Jack, and she didn't have a ring on her finger.

"Imagine this, then. A man, who falls in love and is happy to marry his lady, finds out that she is ruined- and not only that, but a fifteen year old boy had laid with her. In the woods, even, where animals mate. Imagine the pain that man felt when he found out about it. Imagine the shame he held for her, his future wife, and had no choice but to leave her. And that fifteen year old child, one who doesn't even have hair on his lip yet, comes at the man with a sword, intent on killing him because he shamed the boy's love."

Elizabeth was silent. "And the man was..."

"Me. The boy, your husband. So believe me when I say, you two can go without your wedding night for a little while longer." Achille paused, and studied Elizabeth. Cure or no cure, she was quite beautiful, and he knew exactly why Sparrow chose her. "I'm not going to hurt you, Mrs. Sparrow. Why should I, after all? I'm not a bad man. There is no reason why I would harm you."

"Oh." Elizabeth dropped her gaze from him to her hands, and smoothed her dress out. Maybe he wasn't as evil as Jack let on. Maybe, when he touched her that first time, his blood was only hot from the fight he had with Jack.

"Are you hungry, Mrs. Sparrow?"

Elizabeth nodded. "A little. I haven't had much to eat these past two days."

"Would you care to join me for dinner, then, Mrs. Sparrow?" Achille offered her his arm, and Elizabeth was a little put off. But her fears calmed when she noted that he only wished to have dinner with her, maybe talk a bit more.

Elizabeth took his arm, and gave him a small smile. "Please- call me Elizabeth."

"Then you may call me Alain."

"So you ducked the tree branch?" Elizabeth asked, immensley enjoying the story Achille was telling her.

"_Oui_, I did. And the damn bastard chasing me hit it head on. Knocked him out cold." Achille laughed, and took a sip of his wine. "Poor guy. I stole all his coins and necklaces, though."

Elizabeth smiled, and brought out a small bite of fruit to her mouth. Then, thoughts of Jack, her 'supposed' husband, filled her mind... his touch... his smile... Elizabeth sighed, and dropped the fruit onto her plate. She rubbed her hands together, and lowered her eyelids, and felt ashamed for having a good time with Jack's enemy. But was it wrong? Was it wrong to enjoy the company of another? All he did was tell her story after story of his adventures, and she listened. Only listened. So why did she feel... dirty?

"Elizabeth?" Achille touched her shoulder briefly to bring her back to earth. "Mrs. Sparrow? Are you alright?"

Elizabeth looked up at Achille, looked at the concern in his eyes (Was it fake? She could not tell...) and, against her wishes, her gaze dropped down to his lips. A new bout of shame wracked her heart, and she looked back down at her hands.

"I'm... just a little sleepy." She faked a yawn, but it turned into a real one. "I wish to retire."

"Certainly." He looked around, and both of their gazes fell on the bed. "Oh."

"I... I'm going to see if I could go sleep with Selene." Elizabeth said, standing up.

Ever the gentleman, Alain Achille (Elizabeth realized halfway through dinner that it roughly translated to 'Handsome Pain'... and she shuddered when she thought of it, he was so gentle today.) stood up when she did, and smiled at her.

"No. Don't leave."

"What?" Elizabeth's mind immediately thought of the two of them, sharing a bed, and a picture of an angry Jack flashed through her mind.

"You take the room. I'll go sleep with the crew." Achille smiled, seeing the blush on Elizabeth's perfect shaped cheeks. "Why? Did you think I meant for us to..." At Elizabeth's shocked glare, Achille laughed. "Oh, Gem... believe me, I do not wish to get skinned alive by Sparrow. Even though it would be worth it..." his eyes roamed her body hungrily, then snapped back to normal. "At any rate, you are my guest, and you didn't exactly come on happy terms. I insist."

Elizabeth straightened up, and nodded. "Oh. Well, then, yes, I would be happy to take the room. Thank you very much."

Achille smiled. "Your welcome." Achille walked around the table, and took Elizabeth's hand gently in his own. "Until tomorrow... Mrs. Sparrow..." and he bowed and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Goodnight, Captain Achille." Elizabeth curtseyed, and watched as he exited the room and closed the door behind him. She quickly ran over and locked it, then placed a heavy chair in front of it. This ship wasn't like the Pearl- the men here were vicious, and hungry for the taste of female flesh. The only reason why Selene was fine on board was because she would strike them down if someone even looked at her wrong.

Elizabeth eyed the box Achille had given her, and reached out and grabbed it. She opened it to see the beautiful ring... _where did this ring come from?_ ... and quickly closed it. Just because she accepted it, which was only to keep him off her back, didn't mean she would wear it.

Elizabeth opened the curtains to the windows,wanting to see the night sky (and wondering if Jack was looking at it to... probably with a bottle of rum in hand, the drunken fool...) and slipped out of her torn dress. Poor dress.

She imagined Jack buttoning up her dress, trying (and succeeding) to talk her into sharing a bunk. A sob, and Elizabeth folded the dress and placed it on a chair.

Elizabeth missed him. Who wouldn't? Even though Achille was nice to her today, she still had an off feeling about him. She wished- no, _hoped _that Jack would swing onto the deck, grab her, and take her back to the Pearl where he would kiss her to death and make her feel loved. She longed for the touch of his chapped lips on hers, and feel the roughness of his moustache and beard on her smooth skin.

He tasted warm. And spicy. And, god, she just wanted to be in his right now. Maybe they would be on deck, looking up at the stars; or maybe they would be lying naked in his bed, covered in a sheen of sweat from their lovemaking. It didn't matter- she just wanted him here.

Elizabeth's gut turned, and she sat on the bed to try and control herself. But the tears, which were so familiar to her eyes now, came, and she laid on the bed, fingering the sheet, wishing Jack was there and telling her:

_"No worries, Peapod. I'll protect you."_


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Rated R  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  
Summary: A wise witch can smooth the waves to Elizabeth.  
Chapter 17

"Jack Sparrow," A tall dark woman smiled broadly and stood to welcome Jack as he passed through her doorway.

"Tia Dalma." He crooned and spread his arms wide. "It's been too long."

"It has, Jack Sparrow, it has."

Her house sat just over the water and vines weaved and fell from the walls. Everywhere the two men looked around her home, there were things hanging. Strange things, scary things, pretty things. Will looked around with his mouth wide while Jack greeted Tia.

He was shocked when she was suddenly beside him, she moved her head one way then another. She seemed to be taking in everything about him. She smelt the air around him and smiled.

"You… William Turner have the smell of destiny about you." she circled him and her grin widened. "She's waiting for you William Turner."

"D…do I know you?" he stuttered, part of him wanting to back away and another part wanting to get a whole lot closer.

"You want to know me?" she cooed in his ear and flicked out her tongue to caress his lobe.

Jack cleared his throat loudly, "Arr could we move this along a little…please?"

Tia turned to the pirate, her moves catlike, coy and quick, "Jack, don't you worry he not going to kill her…yet" she smiled and tipped her head back, "He like this one."

Jack gripped her arms to hold her still, "So she's alive? And alright?"

"She be fine Jack, more then fine, as long as she believe his pretty, pretty lies she be happy and safe. Elizabeth Swan is liking his lies." her smile grew. "Achilleee plan to enjoy her body a great deal"

"No!" the two men yelled together before Jack spoke, "Tia we have to find her before then."

"Ooooh Jack Sparrow's in luuve, with one woman, not like Annabella. Though they have their similarities, Don't they Jack." Suddenly her eyes went wide, terrified. She gasped loudly and the two men had to catch her as her knees buckled. Her eyes never left Jack, but physically she seemed to draw away.

"What is it woman?" he hissed, as they placed her into her chair.

"You, Jack Sparrow. Leave her be, she will one day realise who he is and he will kill her. But he will make it quick. You will not."

Jack jumped to his feet, "What! Never, I would never hurt her."

"Elizabeth Swan will return with you, but she will have something with her. Something for you, but she will not know it. And when you see it she will not know it, but when you kill her … she know."

"That's enough Tia! No more of this. Are you going to help us or not?"

She suddenly turned again to William and her smile was just as strong, "William, she waits for you William. She screams from his arms." she tipped arched her neck and made a deep cry of carnal pleasure, "Ooooh the pleasure she's known, but it is you her heart screams for."

Jack and William looked at one another, both trying to convey to the other just how insane the situation was.

"Tia?" Jack held out his hand and she took it. She smiled up at him and her eyes were loving again, "It worked Jack Sparrow, now come I will guide your ship to her waters."

She picked up her back of divination items and chose three at random. She placed them in a line on her dirty table and grinned.

Back on the Pearl Jack stood gripping the wheel while William leaned nearby.

"What do you think she meant by "She's waiting for me"? Who do you think?"

"No idea mate, ask me the woman's crazy as a marooned leopard, and even more dangerous if she wanted to be. Let's just find Elizabeth, All that cryptic chatter makes my head hurt."

"Ah," William said, "So we won't be mentioning…?"

"No we won't be mentioning that mate…Savvy?"

Will held up his hands in surrender. "Well…I guess you'd better tell me what happened with Annabella."

Jack took a deep breath and for a moment looked as though he was going to refuse. He rolled his eyes and started to talk, his voice low and intensely serious.

_The boy watched the night pass from his bedroom window and he did every night, waiting for his sweet Annabella to return to him. Until one bight there she was. Walking quickly past his window and into the woods. But she didn't stop for him._

Even so, Francis saw this as his chance to win her back, to talk to her and convince her that it was he who loved her and he, she should marry. Her climbed out his window and followed her into the woods to their secret place.

"Annabella," he same close behind her and placed his hands on her hips, "I knew you'd return to me." he turned her in his arms and kissed her. But after a moment he realized that she wasn't responding as she usually did. "Annabella? What's the matter?"

"What are you doing here? You have to leave now!" she started pushing him back the way he had come.

"No! not till you talk to me." he yelled and grabbed her arms tightly, "I love you Annabella, marry me, be with me." he fell to his knees before her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She pulled back and laughed loudly, almost shrilly, "Marry you? Not in a million years. You're just a boy."

"But…but we made love, right here," he grabbed onto her again as though the extra weight would alter her perception, "I gave yourself to me and…said things…Did it all mean nothing?"

She pulled away roughly, "What have you to offer a woman like me, boy?" She took another step back, "I need things, pretty things, expensive things. I want a big house and servants, lots and lots of servants." her smile seemed far away. "Alain can give me those things…and more." she smirked and turned away.

The boy thought he may die then and there. She loved him he knew she did…didn't he/ He'd been so sure before, but now. "But, what about me? I love you Annabella."

"Well I don't love you Francis, you were fun to lay with. Didn't we have fun together?" she asked and smiled when he nodded, "There you go, but now it's time for me to move on with a real life husband."

She didn't know what she was saying, she was lying, she had to be. Francis' head raged and threw insult and excuse both making sense through his head. Filling his mind and soul with raw anger and hatred that he had never felt.

"You're lying!" he yelled and lunged at her, pushing her to the ground. His mouth plunged over hers and he kissed her brutally, taking all he could from her perfect lips. She moaned her desire and he knew that he had won.

It was quick, he thrust himself within her over and over till he felt her shudder and allowed himself to follow. As they lay in the aftermath together. He smiled up at her.

"See, told you" he chuckled and lay breathing hard on his back.

"Told me what?" she said as she stood and adjusted her dress.

The boy smiled, "You do love me, and now we'll…"

Annabella's sudden laughter cut him to the core. "What!? Oh Francis you are funny.; she laughed and pulled him to his feet. "Now go back home, if you ask nicely mommy might even tuck you into bed" she laughed again and turned away.

Francis looked down, "you never intended for us to be anything bit this, did you."

"I've told you before, you have nothing to offer me." she laughed again. Looked straight at him and laughed.

Her laughter danced around his head, teasing, mocking, and occasionally damaging. Something snapped inside him and he began to growl. Like an animal, a dog, a beast. His beast was angry and hungry.  
  
Jack took a deep breath, "If Achille hadn't come along when he had, I think I might have killed her."

"So Achille saved her from you?" Will stepped forward, his face showing his surprise.

"Yeah mate, he saved her from me." Jack looked down. "I was new to the whole thing and didn't know how to control my temper then, and she was a surprisingly mean woman." he chuckled.

Will nodded, "You're not wrong, you're confessing your undying love and she laughs in your face." Will laid a hand on the wheel, "That's awful. I mean, Elizabeth didn't exactly swoon when I proposed to her, but she was at least respectful and considerate of my feelings."

Jack slapped Will firmly on the shoulder and grinned, "No Elizabeth is very different."

_Francis watched his breath still in his throat as Achille came upon his beautiful Annabella. Part of him wanted to lunge out and fight the other man to the death, rip his throat out with his teeth and feast on his tender weeping flesh till he felt satisfied. He had to grip onto the tree to stop himself. As much as he knew that he wanted to kill the other man, he also knew that he would not stop to spare Annabella._


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated R

Warnings: Mention of very... carnal... things, and suggestiveness.

Chapter 18

Chapter Author: Desiring Pirates

Summary: It's been 5 - or maybe 6? days since she was pressganged onto Achille's crew, and Elizabeth is starting to despair... and get a little close to the enemy.

Chapter Eighteen

Five days.

Or was it six? Elizabeth wasn't sure anymore. But she knew one thing: Jack wasn't coming. Obviously, he didn't care about her as much as she thought he did. Elizabeth thought that Jack told her he loved her just to plough her into the matress- but she didn't want to believe it.

Now, she did.

Because Jack Sparrow was a liar, a cheat, a scoundrel, who will take anything he wants and gives nothing in return. He lied about Achille- Achille wasn't the vile, cruel man Jack thought he was. No. Achille, with the exception of the first day on board, was nothing but a gentleman. He honored her opinions, listened to her stories (even though sometimes she made them boring, just to see if he would leave. He never did.) and was - dare she say it - a better captain than Jack was.

Oh, she knew what she might think of Jack right now might be a little cruel, but what was cruel that the man she loved could never love her back. It was a lie. And Elizabeth didn't like liars.

After the fifth (sixth?) day, Elizabeth found herself in a sort of routine. She would wake up, pray to God that Jack and Will will rescue her soon, go eat breakfast with Selene. Then she would lock herself up in Achille's cabin, and either read or wish of Jack's heroic rescue of her.

Well, today, she wasn't going to do the normal. Today, she woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast with Selene (she thought of her as a friend now). Then, besides locking herself from the outside world, she ventured out onto deck and explored the ship. The crew didn't seem to care that there was a new woman on board, and they didn't really pay attention to her. Elizabeth introduced herselfs to a couple of men, and asked how working on the Unity was like.

"Tis a fair ship, ta be sure. Pays good too. I've been on here for nearly seven years now." One man with missing teeth said.

Elizabeth enjoyed leaning against the railing, looking out into sea, and wished that she had some pants and a tunic to wear instead of a dress. After finding out Selene, she was provided with new (clean!) clothing, and sought out to find Achille, to talk. She ignored Jack's voice, which seemed to be buzzing in her ear, telling her to: "_Stop what she was doing. He's not to be trusted."_

_Bollocks._

"Ah, Mrs. Sparrow!" Achille welcomed her up on the high deck, next to the wheel. "To what do I owe the pleasure? You seem to be getting comfortable."

"I... actually, I am. I didn't think I would be." Elizabeth admitted.

Achille laughed. "I'm not a bad man, and I am not going to take advantage of you. Your simply just a pawn in the game."

Elizabeth didn't know if she should feel insulted or relieved. In the game of chess, pawns could survive throughout the whole game- or they could be taken and defeated.

"Yes, well..." Elizabeth struggled to find the right words, but decided to change the subject. "Where are we headed?"

"Ah. Singapore." Achille smiled, and turned his attention on her. "We are going to stop in and get supplies. Maybe spend a couple days there, who knows? Singapore is fun. Ever been there?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, you don't know what you are missing. It's a world of it's own." Achille nodded his head once, and decided. "We can afford to spend a couple days there, if you like. If you wanted to explore it."

"Could we?"

"Yes." Achilled gave her a warm smile, and Elizabeth moved a little closer to him- but not to close.

_Oh, wonderful! My plan seems to be working... _Achille thought as Elizabeth Sparrow- damn that man, to claim her in name- moved to be a little closer to him.

"Do- do you mind showing me around? When we get there?" she asked, her voice full of curiousity.

Achille let go of the wheel for a moment with one hand, and placed it all friendly like on her shoulder. "It would be an honor, Mrs- I mean, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled, and looked out into sea. Achille watched her for a moment, drinking in her beauty. Even if she wasn't the cure (which he was positive that she was) he would still bed her. Jack Sparrow running his sword through his gut? He'd take it, knowing that he had Elizabeth underneath him, panting and sweating, begging him for release.

"Do you like sweets, Elizabeth?" he asked, eying her form.

Elizabeth turned her head to him and smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Then we should visit Madam Xiao's shop. It's full of sweets- sugared fruits, rich cakes. Makes your mouth water just by passing it by."

"I can't wait to go there. I admit, I have a bit of a sweet tooth." Elizabeth smiled nervously, possibly not believing she admitted wanting to go there with Achille.

_This is easier than I thought it would be - guess Francis really didn't please her all that much. _

"Aye, so do I, Elizabeth." He looked her up and down, hungrily. He was sure Elizabeth could see the desire spark in his eyes, and- dare he think such things?- her eyes darkened a bit, too. "I love sweets."

Elizabeth blushed, and Achille found that arousing. He gripped the wheel tighter, knowing that if he didn't, he'd pounce on her and take her on the deck, then and there. Elizabeth coughed a little bit, clearing her throat as Achille was licking his suddenly dry lips.

"How- how long will it take to get there?" she asked, attempting to ignore the moment that had passed. "To Singapore, I mean."

Achille cleared his throat also, and felt his britches get tight. "About three days maybe, give or take a few."

"Oh. Well, I've got to go and..." Elizabeth grew for a second, trying to think of an excuse, but not finding one. "I... I got to go."

Achille nodded, and watched as she walked away from him.

_Oh, yes. _he smirked. _She's mine, now._

Will grimaced, and brought his hand up to knock on Jack's cabin door. He didn't want to- but he had to. They had to get this... 'who gets Elizabeth'... problem now, before anything else happens. Sighing, he knocked on the door and heard a rustling behind it.

"Come in."

Will opened the door a crack, and saw Jack sitting at his desk, playing with something in his hands. He stepped closer to the pirate, and frowned. Jack was playing with an old necklace of Elizabeth's.

"Um, Jack?" Will cleared his throat and sat down on his bunk. "We- we need to talk about somethings."

"Ye know what she told me once?"

Will looked up. Jack was still staring at the gold chain in his hands, and Will noticed that he was sad. Truly depressed.

"What?"

"She told me, on the island, that... that she use to read about me." Jack gave a forced smile, and Will frowned. "Probably from the books her father had."

"Well... Elizabeth was always curious to how a pirate's life was. And she always liked you, Jack." Will frowned. "No clue to why..."

Jack smirked, and set the chain down. He picked up a letter and tossed it to Will. "Read that."

Will furrowed his brow, and opened the envelope. It had only two words on it: _Hope Lost_. "What does that mean?"

"Means he's not going to give her up easily, mate." Jack picked up a bottle of rum and took a deep drink from it. "I need you to be preapared to fight. 'Cause once we git on tha' ship, I plan on leaving with her in me arms. No matter the cost."

"Enforcing the pirate's code?"

"Aye." Jack handed Will the rum bottle, but Will declined."If need be."

Will's heart was aching- also his head. He was trying to figure out how to bring up the subject of who was going to win Elizabeth, but before he could open his mouth, Jack spoke.

"I'm not going to let Achille git another woman I love. Last time... I should've stopped him. Maybe. I don't know... All I know is, he's not going to git me Elizabeth."

Will felt his heart clench, and watched as Jack picked up the necklace and hand it to Will. "Throw this in the sea fer me, will ya? I'm busy here." Jack asked, pointing at his maps.

Will nodded, and stood up. They didn't need to talk about who has Elizabeth's heart... it was hers to give, not theirs to take. And Will had a strong feeling that she had already given it to the man whose sole purpose now was to bring her back safe and sound. Without saying another word, Will left the cabin and closed the door behind him. Taking small steps to the rail, he looked down at the necklace Jack had given him - it was a small gold locket, with a small A on it. _Achille._

Drawing back his arm, he threw it with all his might into the ocean.

"I hate him sometimes." Elizabeth said, laying on her back on Selene's bunk, her legs hanging over the sides. She heard Selene chuckle, and got a little madder. "I'm serious! I hate Jack and his stupid moustache and the way he gulps rum and the way he smells. He needs to learn how to bathe."

Selen laughed again, and laid on her stomach next to Elizabeth. It felt good- no, wonderful- to be able to talk to another woman. "Sounds to me like your in love."

Elizabeth's eyes immediately softened, and she gave a small smile. Selene smiled with her, remembering the time she use to smile like that... but that was a long time ago, almost thirteen to fourteen years ago. Selene propped her head on her elbow and looked over at her friend.

"It's alright to say you hate him. Hell, I'd hate him to. But you know what? That only means you care about him."

Elizabeth gave a weak smile, and looked down at her hands. "I... it's just... what's taking him so long? Doesn't he care enough about me, shouldn't he be storming onto the ship right now?"

"Hey- I know, it's frustrating. But knowing Jack, he's probably got some things to take care of, considering his situation now. Jack - as I recall- even though he is daft, he's no fool. He'll have a plan."

Elizabeth wiped away a rebellious tear, and sighed. "Can I still hate him?"

Selene smiled. "I don't see why not. For now. But I promise you, once you have him in your arms, you'll forgive him. And you'll love him." Selene noticed the look of despair on her friends face, and sat up, forcing Elizabeth to sit up and face her. "Let me tell you something, is that alright?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"I was in love once. Met him through Jack, actually. I paid Jack and his crew to take me from the Caribbean to France - a long trip, so I got to know the crew. Anyway, there was one person that just... you know... made me feel... happy. Everytime he walked into the room, or smiled at me, I felt like the most beautiful woman in the world. We talked, and got to know eachother better. We became best friends, and he... he kissed me under the stars one night. It was the night before I had to leave, and he - a pirate, I should say- he told me he loved me. And I gave myself to him. Elizabeth, it..." Selene smiled, and felt tears form in her eyes. "...it was the most special thing that I have ever experienced." Then her head dropped, and she looked into her hands. "But he couldn't stay. Even Jack tried to force him- but he didn't. He left. We wrote letters, for months, and he'd tell me that he would visit me soon, told me that he thought about me constantly... and Elizabeth, I would write the most awful, horrible letters. I was angry- I wanted him with me. I'd say the most awful things- I'd curse at him, demean him in the worst possible way, blame him for every single thing that went wrong. But you want to know what I did the very next day?"

Elizabeth shook her head, and moved to be a little closer to her friend.

"I'd write him again. And tell him how much I loved him. And how much I missed him... I'd tell him about my days, how I would think about him constantly, also. But you want to know what both letters meant?" Elizabeth didn't say anything, only held her friend's hand. "It only meant that I needed him. Needed him around to yell at, needed him around to love. And I wasn't angry when he wrote and said he was coming to get me one day. Convinced Jack to sail straight for me. He couldn't handle being to far away... I just imagined how it would feel to be in his arms again, to love him and have him love me in return. But... he never came back. I never heard from him again. I found out later that he, along with others, was killed in a mutiny."

Elizabeth gripped Selene's hand tighter, and sniffed back tears. "I am sorry to hear that."

Selene gave Elizabeth a sad smile, and grabbed onto Elizabeth's other hand. "Don't worry, Elizabeth. Jack'll come for you- nothing can keep him away for too long. And you want to know what will happen when you see him again?" Selene reached up and cupped Elizabeth's cheek. "He'll take you in his arms, and cage you in a bone crushing hug- you'll be gasping for air. But you are going to love it. And you're going to love him for it. I know you are going to love being squeezed to death by him... it'll make you feel like he's protecting you. And he is. He's just not here right now. But he will be. I know Jack."

Elizabeth smiled, and threw her arms around Selene, Selene wrapping her arms around her. The two woman teared, both waiting for the day when their loves will come and save them from their prison.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.  
Summary: What happened to Annabella? Does Jack know where their going?  
Rating: R

Jack Sparrow stood tall on the deck of the Black Pearl. Hands on hips he looked out at the open water and rolling waves with a widening grin.

"Jack do you even know where we're going?" William fidgeted impatiently as he leaned against the side.

"No idea mate."

"Then why the bloody hell are you smiling!?"

Jack chuckled and finally looked over at the younger man. "Remember what you are now, not what you were."

"Oh wonderful! Now you're doing it." Will threw his hands into the air in disgust, "She cries with rapture in another man's arms but it's me that in her heart? What the bloody good is that!?"

"William." Jack spoke quietly but managed to get the other man's attention, "Relax, and next time just ask me what I meant." Jack Chuckled again, "Remember you're not all human anymore. Do you see that dot on the horizon?" Will nodded, "Close you're eyes, focus on the dot and smell the air."

Will did as instructed, he closed his eyes and allowed his mind to relax. Somewhere inside him something shifted. He moved his head slowly from side to side and sniffed the air as, Jack put it. A scent filled his nostrils, sweet and spicy and as he focused on that scent an image began to form. It was Elizabeth.

"Wow" William opened his eyes and smiled at Jack, "Is it always like that?"

"Pretty much yeah, but you have to know the person already to get an image like that, if you don't you just get a blurry shape. But more importantly," Jack smiled and leaned forward slightly, "it means we've found her and we're gaining."

"How long do you think?" Will looked out at the horizon.

"With Tia guiding the wind in my sails we'll be upon her within the next few hours."

Will leaned back and sighed, a smile spreading, "Remembering of course that he could kill her in a matter of seconds if he so wished."

"Ah, but also remembering that Tia told us that as long as she believed his lies she would be just fine." Jack thought for a moment, "She's no fool though, I can see that girl seeing him for the sick animal that he is pretty bloody fast…maybe we should make that, as long as she can keep that pretty mouth shut and play along, she'll be fine."

Will snorted, "Unlikely."

Jack chuckled and nodded.

Annabella stood surprisingly calm after all that had happened. The boy had hid in the woods when he'd heard footsteps and now Annabella was alone and waiting.

Achille stepped closer and circled her, "I'm glad you came my Sweet Gem." he stroked her face, "I swear you will not regret anything that happens here and we will live a long wonderful life together." he leaned in to kiss her.

"Alain" she gasped and opened her mouth to him. "I want to be with you, but I've never…" she giggled nervously, "Will you be gentle?"

Achille suddenly pulled back, he tipped his head to the side as he looked at the lady in front of him. The man grabbed her dress and pulled her close. He closed his eyes as he smelt the scent around her. His eyes flickered open and he grinned, wide, wicked and ugly and his eyes flashed dangerously.

"A…Alain?"

"Jackson Sparrow," Achillie's grin widened as her eyes grew scared. He looked around smelt the air again then looked back at the woman before you. "Quite a game you play Annabella. Almost had me fooled, though I'm not sure how I missed it. You stink of unfaithfulness and other men."

She shook her head and slowly backed away, "It's not true!" she spoke fast, "I have never lain with another my love. I have waited for…"

"Oh spare me, both you and I know what you are." He shook his head "All that waisted time and effort."

"O.K so I'm not all pure, but I thought you'd want a woman, full and hot blooded." she stepped forward carefully and ran a hand over his chest, "I can make you feel good and we can be everything to each other, I won't need any other men if I have you."

Achille grabbed her wrist and pulled her close so that his mouth was by her ear. "You disgust me." he whispered before swooping his head down and ripped out her throat with his bare human teeth.

"No!" Will yelled and stopped rowing.

From the other end of the longboat, Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh yes."

He started rowing again, "But you said he saved her."

"That he did mate, from me. But not from him."

"So he ripped out her throat while still in human form? Didn't change?" Will asked, not quite sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Didn't change, but that didn't seem to bother him." Jack took a deep breath, "I saw the whole thing and couldn't do anything to help her. I was only 15 and I'd never seen anything like that…I was so scared." Jack shuddered, "I watched helpless as he tore her apart and ate her. I heard her screams and saw all that blood. And I think I liked it."

"Jack!"

"That's the darker side of our nature William, bloodlust. I wanted to join him and after he'd had enough he smiled straight at me like he'd known where I was all along."

The waxing quarter moon was high in the night sky when the longboat drew alongside the Unity. The two men sat perfectly quiet and listened for anyone on deck. From within the ship they could hear the feint sounds of sleep.

Jack leaned towards Will, "There'll be at least one night watch man up there so we'll have to stay low."

Will nodded, but didn't move. Jack jutted his head upwards in a you-go-first movement and Will shook his head and mouthed No.

"William," Jack hissed, "You are much more crowd pleasing then I am." Jack gave the other man a shove, "Go! They'll recognize me straight away."

Will compressed his lips and grabbed onto the anchor rope. With a final glare at Jack he climbed. Slowly, trying to be as quiet as he could and desperately hoping that the rope wasn't shifting and shaking too much at the top. The last thing he needed would be for someone to notice and follow the movements.

He peaked over the side. There was indeed a night watch man in duty. The sailor stood at the helm and looked menacing. Tall, muscular, and heavily tattooed, the other man seemed somewhat distracted by his female company. And so was Will.

She was beautiful. No beautiful wasn't a strong enough word for her, he wasn't sure he possessed such a word. But whatever it was she was it. Her long black hair reflected the moon and stars as though she were a galaxy all on her own, and her lips were a perfect ruby colour and shaped like a sensual rose.

It took some serious hissing from Jack to bring Will back to the mission. He turned and hissed back, "The watchman is distracted, I think we can sneak down to the cabins."

Jack nodded and climbed up, "What the hell had you so distrac…" he was cut off as he caught sight of the beauty causing all the trouble. Will gritted his teeth as he watched another wide grin spread across the pirate's face. "It's Selene."

"Oh great!" Will hissed, "You know what? why don't I just become a monk and…"

Jack covered his mouth and shushed him, "Shut up William and listen! That's Selene she's a decent bird but I ain't got a hankering for her. So if we survive and you can get her alone she's all yours…Savvy."

Jack removed his hand and William nodded, "Alright. So who is she then?"

"Took her on the Pearl once, can't remember why but she caught the eye of one of the crew as I remember. Anyway she'll help us if we slip into trouble."

Slowly, carefully, sticking to the shadows they moved towards the stairs to the below deck area. Selene suddenly raised her voice and turned her male companion to look at something she had spotted in the sky.

Will and Jack looked at one another and grinned. Will was confused and reminded him to ask Jack for more details. Jack was slightly pleased, Selene was a wonderful woman and seemed to have caught the eye of the young William Turner. Maybe now he'll keep his eye off my woman.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated: R

Chapter: 20

Chapter Author: DesiringPirates

Summary: Just when Achille might think he has a chance, and unwelcomed visitor comes and ruins it.

Chapter 20

"Want to share a bottle?" Elizabeth asked, standing in the doorway to Achille's office. She was wearing a simple nightgown with a robe, borrowed from Selene, and held a bottle of rum also courtesy of Selene. She smiled at the Captian of the ship as he stood up and offered her his arm. She accepted it, and they smiled all the way to the prow of the ship.

Elizabeth uncorked the bottle and went to take a sip. "I hope you don't mind my germs. I didn't bother getting glasses."

"I don't mind. Just don't backwash." Achille grinned at the laughter in Elizabeth's eyes and took the bottle from her. "So how are you doing this fine evening, Mrs. Sparrow?"

Elizabehth shrugged. "Elizabeth. My name is Elizabeth." She smiled and took the bottle from him, and took an unlady-like gulp. "And I've been doing well, surprisingly." She stepped closer to Achille, and smiled when he relaxed at the closeness of her. "I just have one simple request, if it is not to horrible."

"What would that be, my Gem?" Achille asked, feeling the rum loosen him up a bit. "Anything you want, and I'll see what I can do."

Elizabeth placed the bottle on the deck, and turned so she could lean her back on the railing, looking up at Achille. Even though he was nice, and handsome, for sure- there was still something about him that she couldn't trust. But if she had to do it... she would seduce him, to get back to Jack.

"Do you understand how it is to miss someone?" she asked, her smile fading as she thought of Jack.

Achille sobered up, knowing what (or who) she was talking about, and nodded once. "_Oui. _I know."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"More than you know, Mrs. Sparrow." Achille shifted, noticing she was leaning closer. "I hate the changes."

"Changes?" Elizabeth asked, curious to why he said that.

Achille leaned forward, his lips about an inch away from hers. "Do you know what a Garou is, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth's mind was reeling by the closeness of him, and she almost missed what he said. "Ga- Garou? Doesn't that mean..." Elizabeth searched her mind for the translation, and only came out with: "Wo- wolf? You have a wolf on board?"

_That explains that dog beast creature that stole me. _

"More specifically, _were_wolf." Achille paused, and looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes. "That's what I am, Mrs. Sparrow."

Elizabeth felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs. Certainly, she heard about the were beasts before, but she never knew they existed. They didn't exist. But there was something else about Achille that she couldn't put her finger on, and maybe... maybe this was it.

"A w-w- we- were - werewolf?" Elizabeth stuttered, and closed her eyes. Upon opening them, she looked into the cold depths of Achille's eyes, and believed him. "How- how long?"

"Nearly twenty years, now. I was attacked when I turned twenty. I was... well... let's just say that I 'deflowered' a farmer's daughter, and the farmer happened to be a loup-garou." Achille sighed, and absentmindly rubbed his chest, right where his heart was. "It took another month, but I changed. And... things were never the same."

Elizabeth was touched by the sincerity and the loss that edged in his normally sharp voice, and without thinking, began to rub his back.

"That sounds horrible." Elizabeth tried to steer the conversation back to Jack and her leaving. "I wish... I wish I could help."

Achille looked her up and down, the hungry look back in his eyes. "Gem, you have no idea how much you would. I'd been searching the seas and lands for the cure... and I think I found it. Oh, Sparrow has tried to stop me, many times, but it never works. I usually get what I want."

Elizabeth stepped closer to him, and dropped her voice to a whisper. This was it, the moment she was dreading, but waiting, for. "What do you want?" And she couldn't help but feel disgusted when Achille grabbed her waist and brought her in.

Achille dropped his own voice to barely a whisper and stared into her eyes, his lids drooped. "You, Mrs. Sparrow." And he swooped his head down and kissed her.

Oh God, did he taste awful. A mixture of the rum he just drank and sweat, mixed in with a sharp bitter taste of... what's that? Blood? Yech. It was vile- he was vile. But as his lips danced on hers, she had no choice but to kiss him back. She had to, to keep up this charade.

She wished Jack came to save her soon.

Will was still staring at the woman, Selene, Jack said his name was, and Jack had to literally drag him away. He came to her senses when she was out of his eyesight, and followed Jack to the Captain's quarters.

"Why are we here?" Will asked, looking around the room. He spoke in a small whisper, but knew Jack was listening, thanks to their excellent hearing. "She's not here."

"I _know._" Jack whispered back, and continued to snoop around the room. "I'm looking for clues, seeing if he took her... you know... or not."

"I don't think he did." Will hissed back, and heard the doorknob twist. "Shit! Jack!"

But Jack was already by him, his sword drawn. "Prepare for the fightsy."

Will drew his own cutlass, and pointed it at the door. But instead of Achille, like they thought it would be, it was the raven haired beauty- Selene. Will was already lost when their eyes met, and she gasped. She dropped the keys to the floor and clutched her chest.

"B- Bill? Is that you?" she asked, not believing her eyes.

Jack smirked. "Oh, yeah, _that's_ who you had the affair with!"

Selene turned her attention to him now, and a strange smile appeared on her face. "Jack?"

"Hello, luv." Jack smiled back, and managed to sheath his sword in enough time so Selene could throw herself at him. "I see I still have this affect on you."

Selene pulled back and slapped him across the face. Will grinned, he always liked it when someone smacked him.

"Jackson Sparrow, you never had an affect on me." Selene snapped, and turned to Will.

"And where have you been?"

Will looked confused. "E- excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"Uh, Selene, luv?" Jack interrupted, and pulled her closer to him. "That's not Bill. That's Will."

"Will?"

"Will."

"Not Bill?"

"Not Bill. Will."

"Will."

"Hello!" Will interuppted, waving his hand. "My name is William Maynard Turner Junior, and I want to know where the hell my friend is, if you don't mind?"

Selene smiled. "Last time I saw her, she was in my cabin. She was changing for bed."

"Bed?" Will asked, seeming confused.

"You mean, she's not in the brig or chained up somewhere?" Jack asked, equally confused.

Selene shook her head. "No, she's not in a cell. Or chained. She's been walking around the ship for the past six days." Selene smiled, and then noticed that they were standing in Achille's office. Her smile fell. "Shit! Jack, you have to get out of here!"

"I'm not going anywhere without Elizabeth." Jack's tone booked no argument.

Selene sighed. "I thought you might say that. Listen- I'll bring her to your longboat, you know if Achille catches you here he'll rip you to shreds!"

"Not if I tear him up first." Jack said dangerously, and Will grimaced. He remembered what Jack told him about Annabella.

Then a familiar, rose and lime scent filled Will's nostrils, and an image of Elizabeth's face filled his mind. She was close- probably only outside on the deck, and Will smiled.

"Jack- do you smell that?"

He heard Jack sniff the air, and he began to rush towards the door.

"Elizabeth!"

Will stopped Jack, and forced him to look at him.

"Jack- I don't think that it would be wise to march out and get killed. Understand me?" Will asked, and Jack nodded. Will could tell he was anxious to get to Elizabeth, he was too, but if they were going to rescue her and get out alive, Jack had to calm down. "Take deep breaths- breathe in her scent. Keep yourself calm." Jack did just that, took deep breaths, and soon he was calm.

"You ready?"

Jack nodded.

"Let's go."

Achille pulled away from Elizabeth with a smile. She was as sweet as she tasted. He looked at her through hooded eyes, and didn't even bother to try to fight the erection he was getting.

"I knew you wanted me."

Elizabeth flushed. "I... I want Jack. I shouldn't have done that."

"Oh, poor dear." Achille kissed her again, and Elizabeth fought the urge to bite down on his tounge. But she had a feeling that he might like that.

Elizabeth made the kiss short, and pulled away. She faked a smile.

"Sorry. I'm a bad man." Achille joked, his hands resting at her waist.

"Your not a bad man." Elizabeth said, low and throaty. "I know it. That's why I know that you'll let me go."

"Why would I do that?" Achille's voice, now heavy with the same desire. Only, his was real.

"Because I trust you. Please, let me return to my husband." Elizabeth begged, and placed her hands on his chest.

"I will... for a price."

Will stopped and heard Elizabeth's voice. Blessing his new hearing, he carefully made his way over to where he thought she might be, Jack following about 3 feet behind him.

"Your not a bad man." Elizabeth said, low and throaty. "I know it. That's why I know that you'll let me go."

"Why would I do that?" Achille's voice, now heavy with the same desire, filled the air. Will was so glad that Jack was busy sniffing for Elizabeth too hear.

"Because I trust you. Please, let me return to my husband."

There was silence, and Will slowly looked around the corner to see Achille and Elizabeth, very close, and very much not doing a good thing.

"I will... for a price."

Will saw Achille lean down ... no, Elizabeth was standing on her toes- and she gently kissed the vile man's lips. Will frowned, and gasped when he realized that Jack was only two seconds away from the disgusting sight. He quickly turned around and pushed Jack back, but Jack fought him.

"She's there! I know she is! Eunuch, if ye don't let me see her-"

"You don't want to see her. Not now."

"Why?" Jack tried to get pass Will again, but the younger man fought to keep him back. "Is he hurting her? I'll kill him!"

"Jack, no-" But Jack pushed him away, and rushed over to where Will once stood.

Then Will thought the world stopped, by the look on Jack's face. It was once full of anger and fright, afraid that Elizabeth was being hurt, and now was blank of emotions. No shock. No horror.

Elizabeth faked a moan, trying to persuade Achille to let her leave the ship, all the while thinking: Oh god. He tasted awful. I want to be kissing Jack.

Achille deepened the kiss, and growled as Elizabeth accepted his tounge. She just wanted to bite it off.

When she was just about to pull away, a definite shot rang out, and Elizabeth broke away harshly and looked at the railing next to them. The wood was splintered, and a bullet was embedded in it. She turned around and saw Jack.

Even though he was livid, and holding a smoking bullet towards where she was standing, she couldn't help but feel happy that he finally came.

Why is he shooting at me?

"Jack!"

She was roughly pulled back, and felt the cool blade of Achille's blade against her throat.

"You _bitch_." He hissed in her ear. "You seduced me." He looked up at Jack, with icy cold eyes. "SPARROW! You should be happy to know that your wife just wanted to bed me!"

"Wife?" Jack growled, and gave Liz a look of confusion ... and disgust. "What do you mean?" And he took a step forward.

This time, Achille's blade dug in her throat, and she screamed out in pain. The cut wouldn't kill her, not yet, not if he really sliced her.

"I'll do it, Jack!" Achille spat, and relished at Jack freezing in spot. "Just like Annabelle, do you remember her?"

Elizabeth saw darkness flash through Jack's eyes, and cried. She was going to die, Achille was going to kill her...

"Remember how she came to me, and I ripped her limbs off one by one? Tasted her blood?" Achille grinned, and started to walk backwards. Jack followed, though carefully and slowly.

"Jack, please! He's a werewolf! He'll hurt you! Don't listen to him!" Elizabeth cried out, her tears blurring her vision.

"I know." Jack said curtly.

"Well, then, why don't you let her know about yourself? Why don't you two tell her what you also are?"

The deck went silent, save for Elizabeth's jagged breaths. A slight wind blew, and Will stepped forward.

"Elizabeth-"

Jack stopped him. "Don't."

Will pushed his arm away, and snarled. "You have no right to tell me what to do." And he stopped at least five feet away from where Achille was still holding Elizabeth. "Elizabeth- there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just... say it. I'm like Achille, Elizabeth. I'll change at the full moon."

Elizabeth gasped, and tried to reach out to grab her friend, but Achille held her tight.

"Will! How... how?" She closed her eyes, and opened them a couple of seconds later. "Who... who bit you?

Will dropped his head, and looked over at Jack. Elizabeth started crying again, not wanting to hear that the man she loved was a beast. She didn't want to hear Jack say it.

But he said it anyway.

"I did, Peapod."

Achille laughed at Elizabeth distress. She was limp in his arms, and easier to hold. "Glad you know the truth now, Gem? Glad to know why everyone here wants you so much?"

Elizabeth gasped at the word 'Gem', and remembered the book. She remembered the 'oddness' that Jack was going to tell her about... after he ... after he and her... _Oh God._

Achille stared at Jack, and snarled. "I'll kill her. I don't care that she's still virgin." Achille placed the blade closer to her neck. "I'll do the same to her."

"Go ahead."

"Jack!" Will said, and Elizabeth yelled.

"Try."

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried, and felt her body being pushed to the railing.

"You won't do it."

"Jack, Jack, Jack..." Achille laughed, and paused. "You obviously don't know me. She dies, and another is born."

And the next thing Elizabeth knew, she was pushed over the edge, and was to shock and didn't have enough time to take a deep breath before she plunged into the water. It was to late for her to take a deep breath, and she swallowed a bunch of sea water, feeling it fill her lungs.

_Drowning... _she thought. _I'm drowning. _

Elizabeth vaugely registered the water breaking again, didn't feel it when someone grabbed her around the waist and propelled up. Before she hit the surface, she was out, and leaned against the man who saved her.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Rated: R  
Chapter: 21  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Summary: They've saved Elizabeth, but is Jack happy to see her?

Everything was happening so fast. Achille threw Elizabeth overboard,  
and now Jack was dragging the unconscious woman into the long boat.  
Will prepared to climb back down the rope, but stopped and turned  
first.

"Go!" Selene yelled, her eyes wide and her voice shill.

Will held out his hand to her, "Come with us."

"No…I can't, I have to…"

"What? Bill abandoned you, just like he did my mother. He won't come for you."

"I know but…" Selene looked behind her then back at Will, "How can I leave?"

"Easy, just take my hand. I won't leave you." A look passed over  
Selene's eyes and Will thought he saw her eyes glimmer and dampen for  
a moment. She took his hand and they turned and jumped into the sea  
together.

Will climbed up onto the longboat and looked around anxiously but  
grinned when he saw Selene climb up with ease. With her safe he  
turned his attention to Elizabeth. Jack was leaning over her with his  
ear to her mouth.

"Is she breathing?" he asked and tried to find her pulse.

"Don't know…I don't think so." Jack was gasping for breath himself.  
"Row the boat Will. Get us the bloody hell outta here."

"Right. Yeah. Alright." Will took the oars and looked shocked for a  
moment when Selene took one as well.

She grinned at him and positioned herself next to him, "You're not one  
of those ladies-stick-to-the-kitchen men are you?"

For a moment Will looked confused. His eyes flicked to Elizabeth and  
he smiled. "No, not any more." And they rowed in perfect time back  
to the Black Pearl.

Jack barked orders at the crew as he marched briskly towards his  
cabin. "On ye feet lads! We have a need to get out of here right  
now. Never mind the heading just run with the wind."

He carried the unconscious woman to his cabin and lay her gently on  
his bunk. She was breathing, it was slight but there. Absently, Jack  
brushed a stray hair from her face and sat beside her. She began to  
shiver and tremble and her head moved from side to side.

"Blankets!" Jack growled to William who was hovering in the door way.  
The other man nodded and left.

Jack looked back down at Elizabeth.

Her clothes were sopping wet and so were his for that matter. Deftly  
he stripped her of her wet nightdress and clenched his teeth hard as  
his eyes roved over her naked form. He pushed all thoughts of what  
might have been out of his head and grabbed one of his dry shirts and  
quickly slipped it over her arms and closed all the buttons up to her  
neck.

With her suitably covered he began to strip of his own wet clothes.

William cleared his throat loudly from the doorway. "Hope I'm not  
disturbing you." his voice was restrained and his eyes flashed.

Jack grinned. "Not a chance, Mr Turner. She's going to die if I don't  
keep her warm tonight and I don't need that on my conscience." He  
grabbed the blankets from Will and covered Elizabeth in them. He  
removed his pants and hung them over a railing with his shirt then  
grabbed a dry pair from his drawers and pulled them on.

Will watched as Jack lay down beside the sleeping woman and wrapped  
himself tightly around her. Immediately her trembling slowed and her  
breathing calmed.

"Are you sure it's proper to spend the night that way?"

The pirate glared up at Will. "Don't worry Maynard," he smirked as  
Will cringed, "Her virtue is not at risk, at least not from me…not  
anymore." Jack rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

He heard William close the door and quiet voices from the younger man  
and their new passenger, Selene. He smiled to himself. He'd always  
liked Selene. A little too flighty for his taste but always made  
friendly and entertaining company. Bill had been a bastard to keep  
her hanging for so long. Though the letters he'd caught sight of it  
sounded like she was waiting for him, saving herself and turning away  
all others for a man who was never going to come. Bill wasn't a bad  
man, but he loved the sea and the pirate life too much to have time  
for the lasses. Though he seemed to have one waiting in every port.

He heard William show the lady to Elizabeth's cabin and heard him  
stumbling over his words as he said goodnight and she did likewise.  
Will seemed quite taken by her. Not surprising; Jack thought she was stunning, too. But she  
didn't compare to the sleeping form beside him. His eyes opened and  
he lifted his head to look down at her sleeping form. She looked so  
calm now, so innocent, so perfect. He stroked her cheek and revelled  
in the softness of her face.

An image of her standing on tiptoes to kiss that sick bastard  
flickered into his mind and blazed repugnantly though his senses. He  
pulled his hand back as though she'd burnt him. He cringed.

_How could she? How could she kiss him like that? So warm and soft and  
responsive in me arms then turn and kiss that butcher with equal  
valour. _Jack's jaw clenched and his eyes turned cold. _Just like  
Annabella. _

_At least I managed to save this one before he could do the  
same to her. She's a conniving fortune hunting doxy, but she doesn't  
deserve what Achille would have done to her.  
_  
Jack climbed out of the bunk. Immediately she began to shiver again.  
A sliver of guilt ran through him but only a sliver. How he wanted to  
lay down with her again, to pull her close and kiss her, love her and  
forget everything that he'd seen. He could believe her beautiful lies  
as he kissed them from her full red lips.

With a frustrated growl he turned on his heel and left the room. He  
would find Will and have him lay with her for the night.

William stood on the deck looking out at the ocean moving quickly  
below them. The Pearl was the fastest ship in the Caribbean, and  
tonight it was showing them just how fast it could go. The Unity was  
out of site and it would take that pathetic excuse for a crew at least  
a week to even find the right heading. Will chuckled to himself and  
looked up at the stars. They reminded him of Selene, and her amazing  
hair...

"Here you are, thought you'd be all tucked up in yer beddie-byes."  
Jack's voice mocked lazily.

"What are you doing out here Jack?" Will turned and was shocked by  
Jack's pale appearance. "Jack?" the man wavered slightly and Will  
caught him and helped the pirate to sit on the deck.

"Couldn't be near 'er no more lad. I'm afraid Tia might be right."  
he raised his eyes to Will, "Guess it's yer lucky night."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Will jumped to his feet. "You go  
on and on about how much you love her and how much you want to be with  
her again. She is NOT Annabella." Jack cringed and looked away but  
Will continued, "We know nothing about what happened on that ship or  
what we saw. How can you throw her to the wind the first time…the  
FIRST time her faithfulness is called into question?"

"What's your point lad?" Jack sniped as he pulled his hat down over  
his eyes. "I ain't gonna throw her to the wind, we'll drop her off at  
Tortuga. I'm sure she'll fit in just fine. Might even go visit her  
from time to time me self." He grinned and closed his eyes.

Will seethed, "My Point? What's my POINT!?" He had to clench his fists  
to stop himself from punching the pirate right in the mouth. "My  
POINT is that you are a stupid, one eyed, JACKASS!" with that Will  
turned and marched down to the Captain's quarters.

"Tha's not fair, I have two eyes!!" he heard Jack retort.

On his way down Selene opened her door and peeked out.

"Is everything alright?"

Will pasted on a slightly strained smile, "Yeah. Jack's just feeling  
sorry for himself."

"Why? He found his wife, didn't he? And she's going to be alright."  
she tipped her head slightly to the side and smiled, "Mmm I can hear  
her breathing…she's cold."

"I'm going to lay with her for the night." He looked uncomfortable  
and scuffed his feet nervously. "You know to keep her warm." his  
eyes suddenly looked up, "How can you…?" she smiled and something  
moved across her eyes and Will knew, "You're a Garou as well aren't  
you?"

She nodded, "Achille found me while I was waiting for you're father to  
come for me. He changed me." She closed her eyes and smelt the air,  
"You will change for the first time soon." She reached out to touch  
his face. "I don't envy you, the first time is no fun. But if you  
like we could change together." She blushed and smiled. "Sometimes  
it's easier when your relaxed and with someone."

He grinned and nodded, "I'd like that." he turned to go then thought  
for a moment and turned back. "I'm not my father. I'm nothing like  
him and will never be like him." She tried to speak but he shushed  
her with a finger. "I was wondering if it would be O.K for me to ask  
you to accompany me on a walk on deck tomorrow morning after we've  
breakfasted."

She smiled back, "I would like that William." She looked away, "If you  
like, I could lay with Elizabeth and keep her warm tonight. We've  
become close over the last few days and I'll take good care of her."

Will grinned, relieved. "Thank you."


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated: R

Chapter 22

Chapter Author: Desiring Pirates

Summary: Elizabeth feels guilty. And angry. And she know exactly who to take it out on... if Jack could only look at her.

Chapter Twenty Two

Elizabeth felt warm, and relaxed in the strong arms of the person who was holding her. She breathed in deep, and smelled the ocean, rum, and a spice... it was like cinnamon, but had more sharpness to it. Elizabeth almost smiled, and stopped shivering, loving the feel of being in Jack's arms.

Then he cupped her cheek, and pulled back with a hiss. He left the bunk, and Elizabeth felt cold. She needed the body heat, and... well, she wanted Jack near her.

Elizabeth didn't open her eyes- she was too tired to wake up and fight. So she heard Jack leave, and let him leave. Now she was alone, and she could think.

Achille was a werewolf. Not surprising. Selene was probably one too- not a total shocker there, but Elizabeth was curious to know what happened. Will was one- that sent a shock through her body, at the thought of her best friend and former love becoming a beast every month. Poor Will, he was a nice man, a good man, and he didn't deserve what Jack-

Jack.

Jack was a werewolf also.

That _bastard._

He was going to... to sleep with her, and take her virginity, for ... for what? So he could be clear of his beast? Or his lust? At any rate, he lied to her. He lied about the whole 'adventure', lied about Achille (actually, refusing to tell her about Achille.), and he lied abut one more thing. He never loved her. It was just another trick to lure her to bed- and _god dammit _it almost worked!

_Maybe Achille was right. Maybe that prick did save me. _

_I can't believe I almost slept with Jack Sparrow. I can't believe that I wanted too. I can't believe that I still want to. _

_Damn feelings._

Elizabeth heard soft voices outside, and a couple of minutes later, the door opened and closed.

Selene breathed in the night air. Being back on The Black Pearl felt like being back home, it was almost like a trip down memory lane. There was the mast where Bill had first kissed her. And over there, by that netting, was the first time she ever got drunk- of course, with Jack. He was good at getting girls drunk the first time.

And speaking of the devil, there he was now, sitting down, leaning back, with his hat over his eyes. He looked pale, like he was fighting with himself, or like he was about to throw up.

Or that he was nervous. Jack Sparrow? Nervous? Never thought that she would see that.

"Hey sailor. Got any time for me?" Selene asked, and watched as Jack tipped his hat up. She smiled at him.

Jack sighed, and dropped his hat back over his eyes. "Maybe. Got any rum?"

"How about the pleasure of the company of an old friend?" She asked, moving to go sit down next to him.

Jack groaned, and teasingly answered: "Oh, all right, if I have to..."

Selene pushed his hat off his head and laughed as he frantically went to grab it.

"I told you before- hands off the hat."

"Oh, yes. I forgot, sorry." Selene smiled, and Jack threw an arm around her shoulders- something he always use to do. Selene moved to get comfortable in the friendly embrace, and sighed. "How you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine. More than fine. Never been finer in my whole life! Yup, fine is me, and me is fine. Nothing wrong- just fine."

"You know, you talk alot. And sometimes, you are a bad liar."

Jack dropped his head in mock shame. "I know. I'm horrible."

"So what happened?" Selene asked.

She felt Jack take a deep, sharp breath and let it out slowly. Selene automatically knew that Jack was hurting, and her heart went out to him.

"Life got complicated."

Selene grimaced, but agreed to the statement. "It usually is when your in love."

"Love? Is that what I'm feeling? Or could it be burning hate?"

"Don't talk like that. You love her. You know it. Your just mad."

"Like hell I'm mad! I'm furious!" Jack stood up, and stormed over to the railing. Selene followed. "I'm disgusted."

Selene frowned and placed a comforting hand on her friend's back. She had never seen him this vulnerable- _I guess Elizabeth is a very tender subject. _

Jack took a deep breath, and looked out into sea. "How could she do this to me? To us?"

"Was there a strong 'us' before she came over? I know you two were married, but may-"

"Wait- married? That's what Achille said!" Jack looked surprised.

Selene immediately was curious. "Yes. Married. To Elizabeth? She told Achille that."

"We're not married." Jack flushed, and Selene couldn't tell if it was in anger or embarassment. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. She still kissed him."

Selene grew silent, and left the hostile pirate at the railing. When she was halfway to his cabin, however, she was stopped by Jack's voice.

"So... what's goin' on 'tween you and the eunuch?"

Selene blushed, and smiled at the mere mention of Will. "Goodnight, Jack." And she went to walk to the cabin.

"Don't knick anythin' of mine."

Selene smiled again, and shook her head. "Your stuff's not worth anything." And, again, she went to walk to his cabin. This time, she felt Jack reach out and grab her.

"Hey-" Selene looked up at him, partly annoyed because she wanted to take care of her friend, but mainly because she was tired. "-make sure she's alright."

Selene saw the concern in his eyes, the raw emotion he showed rarely. It was quickly covered up, like he always was, and he frowned. "Not that I care, or anything."

Selene gave Jack a small smile, and patted his shoulder. "I will."

Jack nodded once, then turned to look back out into sea. Selene sighed- he was really hopeless sometimes. She opened the door and walked in, immediately sensing that Elizabeth was so cold that she was near the point of freezing. Selene wiggled out of her coat and laid it ontop of her blankets, then allowed just a little bit of her beast to come out and wrapped her furry arms around the poor frail woman. Elizabeth immediately stopped shivering, and relaxed into a comfortable sleep.

"Want another shirt or something? Maybe I can find a jumper or an extra coat in here..." Selene offered, rummaging through Jack's cabinet (against his orders, of course... but she never listened to Jack anyway.)

Elizabeth smiled, and paused in the brushing of her hair. She was already wearing two shirts and a jacket, and sitting in the sun seemed to warm her up. But Selene was a worrywart, and was afraid that Elizabeth was going to catch her death of cold. Elizabeth already had a sniffle- but it wasn't that bad.

"No, thank you, Sel. I think I'm alright." Elizabeth set down the brush Selene ran to get her, and leaned back against the window. "Where... where is he?"

Selene stopped going through Jack's wardrobe (which had quite a few interesting things in it) and looked over at her friend. Elizabeth looked pale, and her eyes seemed dull. Selene frowned and closed the door to the wardrobe, then made her way over to Elizabeth.

"The last I saw him, he was up at the helm. He... looked pissed, Elizabeth. I think you should play it safe and leave him be until we get to Tortuga."

"Tortuga? Why are we goin-" Elizabeth stopped, and looked down at her hands. "He's going to leave me there, isn't he?"

"Now, we don't know that, we could just be-"

"Oh, face it, Selene! He's mad, he wants me far away, so he'll drop me off in a port where I'll get lost in the crowd and forget about me. I'm not daft, Sel. I know what he's going to do."

Selene's frown deepened, and she opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the door to the cabin opening. She turned around at the same time Elizabeth looked up and saw that the Captain of The Black Pearl had entered.

"Selene. Could you please give us a minute?" Elizabeth asked, and she looked up at Jack, who gave a slight nod.

Selene nodded her head and walked quickly past Jack, and walked out the door. Selene closed the door behind her and stayed around for a couple of moments, and heard Elizabeth start to talk. Not a word from Jack though... nervous, she began to walk away. She wasn't sure if they were going to talk and make up, or if Elizabeth would walk out carrying Jack's head. The possibility of that happening was very good.

Fortunately, she managed to get the whole story out of Elizabeth. She knew if she asked Jack, she'd get a whole different story ... she wasn't quite ready to her his elaborate tale.

Besides, there was that handsome man over there, smiling at her.

"Why, hello Will! Fancy seeing you here." Selene teased, and they walked towards each other.

"Selene." Will smiled, and offered her his arm. "Care to take that walk now?"

Selene smiled and took his arm. They began walking along th deck, both Will and Selene pointing out spots on the deck and telling stories.

It was hours later, after lunch, when Selene claimed to be tired from watching Elizabeth all night. Will, ever the gentleman, walked her to her door. Well, Elizabeth's door, but she was going to stay in there for awhile.

"Thank you for the lovely morning, Will. I don't remember the last time when I relaxed and actually allowed people to talk to me."

Will laughed, and took both of her hands in his. He marvelled at how her soft petite hands fit perfectly in his blacksmith hands.

"Care to have dinner with me tonight?" Will asked, wanting to spend as much time as possible with her.

"Oh well, yes... after we rested." Selene gave a sly smile. She turned to the cabin next to Elizabeth's, and smiled. "Is this your room?"

"Y-yes." Will squeaked, and cleared his throat. "I mean- yes. It is."

"Oh." Selene opened the door and walked inside. "Nice room. Care to come in with me?"

Will stood in the doorway, mouth agaped. He blushed, and looked around.

_Okay, relax. Beautiful woman in your room. You can handle it._

Just then, Selene (who was not afraid of anything) was shirtless and reached out into the hall and pulled Will into the cabin.

_No I can't._

Selene kissed Will, and moaned when his hands ran up and down her bare back. She knew he was a virgin... something she was willing to fix. Will felt something rise in him, and pulled Selene closer. Something was clouding his mind, telling him to kiss her sweetly but hard. He growled when Selene leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were locked in a passionate kiss, and Will felt something get... hard. He pulled away.

"Is something wrong?" Selene asked, concerned.

Will sat down on the bed and willed himself to calm down. Selene sat next to him... not helping. "I- I- I feel wierd."

Selene smiled, and placed her hand on Will's thigh. Will gasped but sighed when her hand wandered over his new swollen body part. "Your aroused, Will. No worries. I'll take care of you." She began to kiss his neck, and Will fought not to fall into a hazy pleasure. "Relax, Will." Selene whispered in his ear.

"This- this is something ma- married people do... Oh god..." Will moaned when Selene unbuttoned his shirt and touched his chest. "Pe- people in love..."

"Will, you grow in love. Just call this an added bonus." Selene kissed his cheek, and tried to get to his lips, but he kept moving away from her. "Will, relax."

"I'm not my father." Will stated, and Selene pulled away. "I don't go around and sleep with woman, just for satisfaction. And if you think you're just bedding me so you can relive some fantasy world that my father built for you, then... I'm going to have to say no."

"Will..." Selene looked down, and covered her naked chest. "I... I know you are not your father. And I don't go around and sleep with people that I don't trust... well, maybe once, but that was a mistake, and everyone is entitled to mistakes. But, I still trust you, and I... I feel something for you I haven't felt in a long, long time. And if you want to wait for 'the right one'... I understand." She leaned over and grabbed her shirt, feeling really embarassed. She had assumed that Will would... she flushed, and frowned. "I'll... I'll just go. Are we still on for dinner?"

Selene didn't even wait for an answer, she went to open the door and walk out. But something caught her waist... Will... and held her close.

"Let's walk down together." he whispered in her ear, and closed the door.

Selene smiled and leaned her head back, and Will took the oppurtunity to steal her lips in a kiss. After a few minutes, they were both stark naked and entwined on the bed.

Needless to say, when Will went down to dinner four hours later with Selene, he was no longer a virgin.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: These character's belong to Disney.  
Summary: Jack and Elizabeth finally talk.

It had been five days since they'd saved Elizabeth from the Unity and Achille, and Jack had spent that time on Deck. His back hurt and he longed for his comfortable bunk, something he would never admit to the crew. And he longed for her. He longed to forget everything and take her into his arms.

On top of that he had already interrupted Will and Selene 3 times, twice on deck. Finally he had to bellow at the grinning idiots and order them to keep their jousting to their cabins. Jack shook his head but couldn't hold back the smile. He was glad that someone on this ship was happy.

Night had fallen fast and as he looked up he could see that the full moon would be upon them soon, not that he needed to look up to know that. He could feel it. His beast shifted impatiently and he could feel those stronger animalistic emotions seemed to be taking over more and more, till finally in a couple of nights they would take over all together. They would need to find land before that.

A sound from behind him made him turn, his eyes widened as he saw Elizabeth walking towards him. What could she possibly want? Ah oh she looked mad.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by a firm, sharp slap to his cheek.

"Ow!" he yelled and glared at the young woman who was glaring just as ferociously back at him. And she slapped him again. This time his ears rang. "Bloody hell woman!" was all he got out before she slapped him again and made his head fly back.

"You bastard! You said you loved me!" SLAP, "Lies all lies to get me into your filthy bunk!" SLAP.

"Hey!" he held his hands out in front to prevent another slap, "My bunk is not filthy." he evaded another slap, "And besides we were on your bunk…OW!" she got another one in.

"That's all I was, wasn't I! Just another doxy to you." She went to slap him again but this time he grabbed her arm and held it firmly against the main mast. She glared up at him, "You were going to use me! Use me to get rid of your furry problem." her other arm whipped back but Jack grabbed it again before she could deliver another sharp slap.

He pinned both her arms to the mast and glared down at her. She was just so infuriating. His eyes skimmed over her angry face, her heathing chest, her hair all wild around her face. Her eyes flashed and for a second he thought she might try to bite him. She was nothing like any of the women he'd met…including Annabella. A grin spread across his face as he looked down at the woman glaring back up at him.

"Why are you grinning? You think this is funny do you!" Elizabeth raged. Her face flushed and her eyes flashed. All Jack could think was just how gorgeous she was when she was angry with him.

"Not funny Lizzy, wonderful." and he dipped his head and kissed her. Her eyes were shocked as she looked back at him and now he did laugh. "Couldn't resist luv." he felt her relax a little and saw her eyes calm. He let her hands go and stood back.

"Jack, why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie luv, I just kept that bit of information back." her eyes flashed again and he stepped back and held his hands up, "For your protection luv. But I swear on pain of death that I didn't know that us," he moved his hands back and forth, "would rid me of the curse until after you were kidnapped."

Elizabeth's cheeks pinkened and a small smiled flickered on her lips, "Really? So you really meant it when you said…" she looked down.

Jack placed a single finger under her chin and lifted her face up to look into her eyes. "Of course luv, you think I say that to everyone?"

She looked away again, "Well Achille…"

"Yeah I can just imagine what he said." Jack turned her face again. "The last time I said those words was 15 years ago, and I loved her with all me 'eart as well."

"A…Annabella?"

"Yeah, but she was nothing like you luv. I'm sorry if I got a little confused there. But seeing you with him..."

She looked up at him and smiled, "I want to tell you Jack, everything, everything that happened to me over that time." she looked down for a moment then back up, "You're not going to like most of it, but I need you to know."

"Alright luv." he wrapped an arm around her and together they sat down on the quarterdeck steps.

Selene grinned widely and looked at her lover William, "So far so good huh?"

"Mmm getting her angry was a good idea after all." he bowed "Kudos."

"So." she looked at him then away a little grin flickering across her pretty mouth, "I guess we should leave them alone for a while."

William smiled down at her and stroked a stray hair from her face, "I guess so"

"Sooo what do you wanna do?" her eyes darkened and her smile was wicked.

"I don't know what do you wanna do?" Will teased and kicked her foot gently.

Selene responded by sliding her foot and knee slowly up his leg, "I don't know what do you wanna do?"

Both grinning from ear to ear they walked quickly back to Williams cabin.

Safely inside William pushed Selene against the closed dor and ravished her perfect mouth with his own. She gasped his name and arched her neck and back with need. He may have been new to this game but he had learnt the rules real fast. He pulled her hard against him to let her feel just how much he needed her and she wrapped her long legs around him.

Will's breaths came in gasps as he pulled back and looked up at her, "This is a new position, you'll have to guide me through it."

Selene grinned and bit her lip. He balanced herself against the door and wound one arm around his neck. With her free hand she took his hand, the one that wasn't supporting her, and slowly guided it up her thigh till he found what she was trying to show him. He took a deep shuddering breath and his eyes opened wide as he felt that she wasn't wearing any undergarments.

Selene grinned wickedly as she quickly unbuttoned his britches. She gasped when his long member sprung free. "Darling how did you ever hide that beast from your lady love?"

Will chucked and blushed slightly, "Must you call it the beast?"

Selene looked down again and smiled widely, her breath came faster, "I do."

Her eye met his and locked as she raised her self then lowered onto him. Her mouth opened wide to take in more air and her eyes darkened and widened as he filled and stretched her further then anyone ever had.

Their mouth crashed together as their bodies moved as one. They parted briefly to exchange quick words of lust and pleasure only to join again. Will's mouth explored Selene's long throat and found a spot on her shoulder that made her tremble and shudder.

"Oh Will it was always you. I thought I was waiting for Bootstrap but…ahh" Williams movements suddenly became harder, faster. "It was you William…Ohh…You are the man I always wished he could be." her voice seemed to get higher with each word as her body floated higher.

"Selene.." he groaned out, "I'm sorry, I can't hold back…I want to but…" he moaned again and his thrust became more uneven as he lost control, "Ye Gods you're so tight, and hot, and ohh so good…come with me."

"Will! Let go Will, you aren't leaving me behind…take me with you…Ahh…Always take…me…with…" but her words were halted as the world exploded around her. Will moaned and cried out in her ear, and her body filled with wave after wave of hot blazing pleasure. They each called the other's name and shuddered together as one.

Much later they were still smiling stupidly at each other.

"Maybe we should go and check to see if Jack and Elizabeth are still playing nice." Selene stroked her fingers through Wills wet hair.

"Mmm maybe I should bend you over that table."

Selene giggled, "What if they're fighting again?" her eyes suddenly widened "What if she's pushed Jack overboard?!"

"What if I kiss every inch of your perfect body till you scream?"

"William, I'm being serious." but she couldn't quite keep her stern look in place.

William leaned forward and kissed her slightly bruised lips, "So am I."

Regardless to say neither of them found out exactly what happened up on deck.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated R

A/N: I hated keeping these two apart. Made me sad. sniff Let's see if they are going to make up...

Chapter Twenty Four

They sat in silence for a while, both staring out at the sea. Then Elizabeth looked at Jack as he turned to face her. Elizabeth took a deep breath and frowned at him.

"What is it... Peapod?" Jack asked, as if wondering if the nickname was appropriate.

Elizabeth's frown grew deeper, and she stared at Jack.

"I hate you."

Jack looked a little taken about at her statement, and tried to calm himself.

"May I ask.. what brought on this hatred?"

"You never came."

"I did." Jack frowned, and looked down at his hands. "Jest took me a bit, tha's all."

"Why weren't you there when I needed you?" Elizabeth felt tears in her eyes, and Jack reached up and ran his thumb over them, wiping them away. "I wanted you, Jack. I would look out and hope to see the Pearl. But I didn't. And I grew impatient. And lonely. That's why I began to talk to Achille."

Jack seemed to stiffen at his name, but he did not say anything. Elizabeth continued.

"Each and everytime I talked to him, I began hating you more. I would curse at you, I would refuse to think or talk about you for some times... but when I was alone, in the cabin, I would lay there and wish you had your arms around me." Elizabeth sighed, and lowered her eyes. "I didn't want to kiss him. But I had to. Because I thought he would take pity on me and return me. I... I didn't exactly think that plan through."

"No. No, ye didn't." Jack said softly, but Elizabeth could hear the hardness in his words.

"I wished it was you in my arms. I felt horrible. He didn't offer me any comfort at all, just grabbed me and demanded. With you, it's different, I feel-"

"Look at me."

Elizabeth gasped at his sudden interupption, and looked up at him. "Wha- what?"

"Look at me when you decide to compliment my wonderful kisses. It builds up my ego." Jack smirked, and Elizabeth finally smiled, the first true smile she had days. "Please, continue."

Elizabeth laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to say anything about it now. It's time for you to talk."

"Me?"

"You."

"Fine. I like to start out hard and firm, then soften the blow and have ye melt in me arms..."

Elizabeth slapped his shoulder. "Not about your kissing!"

Jack smirked, and then he looked at her, all serious like. Elizabeth felt her smile fade, and she couldn't turn away.

"You know how, when a person takes pity on a stray dog and takes it in, it feels like it's finally being loved?" Elizabeth nodded. "Then the dog accidently piddles on the carpet, or steals an extra bit of food 'cause it's hungry, and the owner turns around and kicks it out of the house, and it's force to fend for itself on the street?" Again, she nodded, and felt tears burn her eyes. "I felt like that dog, when I saw you and that bastard kiss. I thought, 'Finally, someone to spend the rest on me life with, someone who understands me'. Then you kicked me - hard. And it hurt."

Elizabeth sniffed, but that didn't stop her tears. "Oh Jack..."

"I never wanted you to even think of kissing another after I kissed ye, Elizabeth. I thought I was goin' ta be the only one to hold you in my arms. It... it came as a shock when I saw how easily you changed from me to Achille so fast."

"I never-"

Jack lifted his hand and silenced her. "I know. Ye don't have to say it." He then brushed back stray hairs off her face. Elizabeth leaned into his touch, needing to feel him comfort her. "I didn't take it to gently."

"Gently? You shot at me!"

"I already said, I don't take rejection well!" Jack defended.

Elizabeth felt her heart clench, and did something daring. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'll never reject you." Elizabeth took a deep breath, and tightened her grip on him, afraid that he might run away after she says the thing she wanted to say. "I love you."

Then his warm arms held her close, and _Oh god, it never felt so good. I want to stay here forever. In his arms. I'll never leave, never even think of it, as long as he continues to hold me like this._

She started crying again, and buried her face into his shoulder as the sobs took over.

"Hey. Pirates don't cry." Jack joked, and Elizabeth felt him play with her hair. She calmed down, and lifted her head to look at him. He smiled at her. "I love ye, too. Even though the pirate gods might strike me down when I say it."

"There are pirate gods?" Elizabeth asked, cocking her eyebrow. "I hardly doubt that."

In answer, Jack just held her close and buried his face in her hair. She heard him sniff... _werewolves and their sniffing. What is up with that? _Then something occured to her. During their whole conversation, she never thought of the beast living inside of him. And she smiled.

_It's not important._

It was late now, and without any kisses or anything, Elizabeth stood up from the deck stairs and excused herself. She claimed she was tired, and Jack just smiled at her and wished her a good night. When she reached the other stairwell that led down to the cabins, she looked over to see Jack looking up at the moon one last time before he, himself, retired to his cabin. Elizabeth smiled. She was happy. She was. But something felt... missing.

Sighing, a habit she had picked up ever since stepping on the Pearl, Elizabeth just shook her head and walked down the steps.

_I'm tired. That's all. It's late, and I'm tired. _She passed by Will's- and, now, Selene's- cabin, and heard them laugh and talk. _Probably just laying next to eachother, laughing at something stupid. Idiots. _But she smiled. _I'm happy for them._

_Hopefully they won't keep me up tonight. _

Elizabeth opened the door to her own cabin, and looked around. The bathtub was still there, even though the contents of it had spilt and dried. She looked up at the hole she was carried through, and was glad that the night held hardly any wind. Otherwise, it'd be drafty. Her bed was still there, though the sheets were rumpled still from her and Jack's...

_Jack._

Without thinking, she turned and opened her door again. Elizabeth finally knew what was wrong with her, why she felt empty- Jack wasn't there with her. And she wanted to fix that. Elizabeth turned the corner and started to climb the stairs, not really seeing anything. It was dark.

About halfway up the stairs, she ran into something hard... and alive.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jack?" Elizabeth straightened up and cleared her throat. "What are you doing, still up?"

She heard Jack gasp, and knew he was thinking of an excuse. "I... doing rounds. Gotta see if the ol' girl is functioning correctly." And two soft pats, probably on the wall, were heard.

Elizabeth smiled. "Liar."

"Well, let's hear yer excuse."

"Oh, well, I was..." Elizabeth was slightly dizzy, thinking of what to say. "- looking for a sheet or something, to cover up my hole."

She heard Jack chuckle, and resited the urge to smack him. "For my ceiling, you pervert!"

"Liar."

"What?"

"I said, 'liar'." And Elizabeth felt herself being picked up, and before she had a chance to even squeak in surprise, felt Jack's warm mouth on hers. Elizabeth felt herself get lost in the feel of his lips dancing on hers, and pulled herself closer into him. She felt a certain need pressing against her thigh, and groaned. Jack was the first to pull out.

"Elizabeth..."

But Elizabeth placed her finger on his lips, and for once, the pirate stopped talking. She breathed out, feeling the breath on her finger that was pressed against his mouth.

"I want you, Jack." She didn't need to see his face to know that he was shocked, aroused, smiling. She felt his lips curl into a smile underneath her finger, and she pulled it away. Her lips replaced it, lightly brushing up against his full lips. "I need you. Please..." She ran her hand up and down his side, stopping to rest at his thigh. "Take me. I'm yours."

"Mine?" Jack asked, his voice deep and husky. Elizabeth felt shivers down her spine.

"Yours."

Jack's lips crashed down onto hers, and she wrapped her arm around his neck as he carried her back up the stairs. She was being carried to his cabin, she knew, but she wasn't going to complain. She needed to feel him next to her. His kiss never left hers, not until they were both in his cabin and lying on the bed.

Breathing heavily, Elizabeth could finally see Jack's face in the dim candlelight. She smiled at him, and he smiled back, and she lifted up her head to kiss him. When they pulled away, Jack asked the question she knew he was going to ask.

"Ye sure? Once we do this, there is no going back."

Elizabeth grinned, and touched his face. "I don't want to go back." Elizabeth trailed her hand down his arm and on his, and lifted it. When she rested it on her breast, she made eye contact with him again, and felt her body sigh with desire. "Touch me, Jack."

Jack obeyed her order. He began to rub her breast with small circles, feeling for her nipples through her shirt. His lips began accosting her neck, and Elizabeth clutched onto his shoulders. She surprised Jack when she lifted up his shirt and he sat up and lifted it up and over his head. Elizabeth gasped at the sight of his naked chest- it was perfect, he was perfect, and he was going to lay his perfect body on top of hers...

But he sat her up, and untied the lace to her shirt. Elizabeth started to unbutton her buttons, but Jack stopped her.

"Buttons are mine."

She smiled at his little joke, and felt her breath catch when he deftly undid them all. Jack's hungry eyes, she could tell, wanted to feast on her flesh, but his hands took their time in pushing off her blouse. Elizabeth lifted one arm up, and he slid the sleeve over it. She raised the other one, and he repeated the process. Elizabeth sat, calmly, not afraid or ashamed that Jack was staring at her. It excited her.

"Yer beautiful." Jack smiled, and ran his hand over her bare chest. Elizabeth shuddered in delight. "This one."

"This one what?" Elizabeth asked, and in answer, Jack lowered his head and kissed her right breast. Elizabeth nearly died at the feel of his tounge flat against her nipple, and she tangled her fingers in his matted hair, encouraging him not to stop.

"Jack-"

He lifted his head, and Elizabeth threw herself at him, knocking him on his back. She kissed him hard and trembled when his rough, calloused hands rubbed along her bare back.

"Yer getting ahead of me, luv."

"Your going to slow." Elizabeth breathed on his neck, and gave a surprise squeak when he sat up. She laughed though, as he rolled her onto her back and postioned himself above her.

Words seem to melt, as did their clothes, as Jack took them all off. Soon their touches were getting fiercer, their kisses more desperate. Elizabeth felt her body tightened at the feel of skin on skin contact, and just as Jack was re positioning himself at her virgin opening, she could only think one thing:

_I'm in love._

**Note: I know. I'm horrible. To stop just when things are starting, how EVIL of me!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: I don't claim ownership of these characters.  
Summary: Finally Jack and Elizabeth are together as they were meant to be.

Captain Jack Sparrow could scarcely believe that he was about to claim the Governor's daughter. So much had happened over the last few weeks and every day had brought him closer to this perfect moment.

His sweet Elizabeth was so soft and lovely beneath him. Her eyes met his, flashing with excitement and trust and darkening by the second with desire. She wanted him as much as he wanted her, if that were possible. He slid his hand slowly up her silky thigh, higher, higher and his mouth took hers in a deep passionate kiss.

"Lizzie…Lizzie." he whispered over and over between kisses as his mouth caressed over her cheek and down her throat.

His hardness was pressed firmly against her hot opening, but he hesitated. He knew she wanted him to claim her, she had practically ordered him to do just that. So what? What was wrong? A moment passed before it came to him. He'd never lain with a virgin before. The women he bedded were usually, well… he forced back the word he was thinking and turned his attention back to Elizabeth.

With a slightly pained groan he pulled back a little, then captured her mouth in a deep kiss. He ran his hands slowly down her thighs and calf muscles, then slowly back up. He drew out each caress and each kiss till she was trembling and arching beneath him.

"Please Jack…" Elizabeth gasped and lifted her lower body in unconscious need, "I want…Ooooh Jack please…"

Jack grinned down at her, "Look at me Lizzie, I want to see your eyes darling."

Elizabeth did as she was told and Jack was rewarded as he watched them darken then widen as his hand reached down and stroked her quivering quim. He teased and tormented her with his fingers, one circling her tight opening then along her clit again. He kept up this long, sensual teasing till her mouth suddenly flew wide and her head arched back.

Jack gasped as he watched his love shuddering and crying out from his actions. She was perfect, beautiful, and everything he'd ever wanted. Quickly he seized the opportunity and positioned himself over her again. While her orgasm shook through her, Jack gripped her buttocks and thrust his full length inside her pulsing virgin passage.

His breath caught at the blazing, blinding pleasure of this fast entry. He had to hold himself still and take shallow breaths with his eyes clamped shut, in order to regain his thin strand of control.

She cried out in shock, but wound her legs around his waist to bring him deeper. He had made the sting of loosing her virginity part of the pleasure of orgasm, and was proud of his fast thinking. But there was no time for self praise. Elizabeth was gripping him to her and kissing his face, his hair, his neck. Begging him to continue, begging him to love her. And he did.

_Damn she feels good_, Jack groaned loudly as her nails dragged down his back and he gripped her to him and began to stroke. Long and strong was his rhythm, his eyes closed in concentration, and he loved her. The way she wanted, the way she begged him to do, the way he had been waiting to do for months, since he'd first pulled her from the water back in Port Royal.

They groaned and cried and shuddered together as they moved as one. Their breaths grew faster, harsher, and their movements sped with their growing excitement. Jack gripped her bottom and pulled her up against him. He heard her cry and felt her body contract around his hardness. With a final thrust he flicked his head back and called her name. Sweet waves of rapture rocked through his body, starting at the place where she held him so snug and heavenly.

"I'm home…" he whispered into her ear before he fell to the side, pulled her against him and let his eyes flicker closed.

Will and Selene stood in their doorway, quiet, eyes wide after hearing the sounds coming from the Captains Quarters.

"Are they…?" Will stammered.

"I would say…yes…just off the top of my head." Selene shrugged and gave Will a look.

"What?" He looked confused.

"Well, are you alright? I mean I know you had ... feelings for her." she looked down and wondered if there was any way to just step back and melt away.

Will grinned and shook his head. His eyes were filled with something she had never seen before. Something wonderful. He reached out and stroked her hair. "Do you know that your hair reflects the night sky?"

"William?" she smiled but looked confused.

"When I first saw it dancing and blowing in the breeze do you know what I thought?"

"N…no." she licked her lips and felt her heart speed up.

"I thought, there's my universe all I want to do is hold her."

Selene suddenly laughed, "That is so cheesy."

"Yeah I know." he leaned over and kissed her nose. "I like this." he moved his hands back and forth between them, "Us, I think I've been following Elizabeth for so long that I didn't know who I was unless I was the man who loved her. But she was never mine and I'm alright with that now. With you I know who I am and I like it…I like you."

She smiled and threaded her arms around his neck. She went up on tiptoes and kissed his grinning mouth. "I like you too."

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Selene's eyes flicked down to his britches, which he's pulled on hurriedly when they'd heard the commotion, "I think the beast is hungry again."

"Mmm what do you propose to do about that?"

Slowly Selene licked her full red lips and lowered her self to her knees. "I think I'm hungry too."


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Chapter Author: DesiringPirates

Rated R

Summary: Some more personal time with Elizabeth and Jack, plus a surprise at the end. But will it be a good surprise?

Warning: Hand Jobs, Smut, innuendo of oral sex

Chapter Twenty Six

The first ray of sunlight hit Elizabeth's face and she made a disgusted noise and buried her face into Jack's chest. She felt is hand rub her back and heard him yawn. She lost count on how many times they reached for eachother during the night, to make sure the other was there and not regretting their desicion. No wonder Jack was tired.

Elizabeth's eyes flickered open and she looked up into her sleeping pirate's face. A strange smile appeared on her lips as she moved up his body and kissed his neck. She was rewarded by a satisfactory moan and Jack's hand gripping her backside. Elizabeth smiled as Jack whispered her name when she kissed her earlobe.

"Jack... wake up..." Elizabeth ran her hand along the span of his bare chest and moved closer. She was so close, she was practically ontop of him.

"If I wake up, will ye be there?"

Elizabeth giggle. "Yes. I will."

"Naked and mine?"

Elizabeth blushed a little, but she couldn't stop the smile. "Yes."

Jack was silent for a couple of seconds, and asked her very cautiously. "Are you tricking me?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Why don't you open your eyes and see?"

Jack's eyes fluttered open, and his smile seemed to reach them as he looked at her.

"So it wasn't a very wonderful, very detailed dream... tha's good."

Elizabeth's long hair curtained their faces as she kissed him. His chapped lips felt felt so right against hers - rough against smooth. Light cream against dark coffee.

Dangerous and beautiful.

"I should go and see Gibbs, ta see when we are making port." Jack said against her throat.

She giggled because his moustache was tickling her, and felt something grow against her stomach. Elizabeth felt shocks of pleasure race through her body as Jack kneaded her lower back.

Without saying anything, Jack moved his head from her neck and kissed down to her belly.

"We've got to clean ya up, Peapod." Jack said as he reached over and grabbed a rag. He poured a little rum on it and wiped away the dried blood. He returned to kissing her stomach.

"Jack... what are you doing?" Elizabeth laughed, wondering why he was paying attention to her belly button.

Jack shushed her, the tiny vibration against her stomach, making her body feel hotter. "Shh... jest relax and enjoy it, luv."

Elizabeth watched as Jack ran his lips over her stomach and ghosted along her curls. Her breath became ragged as he blew on her hot center.

"Oh god..." Elizabeth arched her back and groaned when she felt Jack's lips kiss her sensitive sex. "Jack... ooh... gah- Jack!"

"Did ye like that?" she heard him ask, and she nodded. Elizabeth no longer had the ability to talk, to make coherent thoughts. All she wanted was Jack to kiss her there again. He did. Elizabeth pressed herself on Jack's face, and the only thing he did was laugh and lick his lips. "Mmm... rum..."

Elizabeth had her eyes closed when Jack started kissing her. She gasped as she felt a cool sensation flowing over her parted petals. Her body sang in need, and she was probably making a fool of herself because she heard Jack laugh. She didn't mind, she wanted him to touch her, she didn't care with what- his hands, his mouth his... it didn't matter. Elizabeth opened her eyes, just a little, to see Jack place the bottle of rum on the floor. Gripping her thighs, Jack lowered his head and licked her. Elizabeth gasped and shuddered, clutching the pillow under her head. She heard the sinful wet sounds that Jack was making, felt his lovely, lovely tongue lick greedily at her. Nipping and sucking and taking all she had to offer.

_If only the people of Port Royal can see the Govenor's daughter now... _Elizabeth gasped as Jack gently pulled on her clit.

Then a knock sounded on the door, followed by Gibb's voice.

"Captain? Yer late, are you alright?"

Jack lifted his head just an inch above Elizabeth and talked.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs, now leave me be." And he returned his attention to Elizabeth, who gasped and bit her lip. She didn't want to reveal where she was to anyone, not just yet.

"What are you doing in there?"

Again, Jack lifted his head, making Elizabeth whimper at the loss. "Drinking rum. Now LEAVE."

"This early? Tha's not like ye-"

"Oh, God! GO AWAY!!" Elizabeth yelled, causing Jack to sit up and look at her, shocked. His shock quickly turned into a grin.

"Miss Elizabeth? What are you do- oh. OH! Oh, well, sorry, I'll ... I'll jet go..." and Gibb's heavy footsteps were heard running away.

Elizabeth bit her lip. There goes the plan of keeping it secret, just for this morning. Elizabeth looked over at her love, and gave him a nervous smile. Elizabeth's face blushed, her blush reaching her breasts.

"Ye look absolutely beautiful, luv."

_You do too..._

Elizabeth stepped into a simple yellow dress, one that Jack dug up somewhere, and pulled it up. Without asking, she turned her back to Jack and he began to button her.

"I seem to recall another time when I did this."

"I seem to recall your four reasons why you should lay with me."

If possible, Elizabeth heard Jack smirk. "Which one was yer favorite?"

_All of them. We don't need a reason, not anymore. _

"The last one."

"Ah.. was that the one when I did this..." Jack lowered his mouth and kissed her bare back, and Elizabeth shuddered.

_How is it possible that every touch he gives me, I feel ... I don't even know what to call it!_

"And I turned ye around, and said that I loved you. And I gave you a kiss, that sent you to the moon and back..."

"Yes, that would be the one." Elizabeth smiled and locked lips with Jack again, sighing as he held onto her tight.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, and Jack smiled.

"Any regrets?"

"Yes."

Jack seemed confused, and hurt, and Elizabeth laughed at his timeless expression.

"I regret not doing that sooner."

_Oh, I have Jack Sparrow! I can get him to do whatever I want him to do and I can prove it! _Elizabeth sang in her head.

"Kiss me."

_See? Now his lips are on mine and he did it because I told him too._

"I have to go..."

But, once again, Elizabeth was having none of that talk as she pushed him down onto the bed. She didn't know where this... this lust came from, and she wasn't going to fight it... not right now, at least. She thought she would grant herself... one day. Two days. Two days of giving into her newly found, insatiable lust.

_Maybe we got it wrong. Aren't werewolves suppose to have the insatiable lust? _Her unspoken question was answered by Jack pulling her into another bruising kiss.

"Where did this come from?" Elizabeth asked, running her fingers over Jack's muscular arm. She was asking where she got those scars from, the ones that seemed to run along his viens. She wasn't sure that he would answer her, but he did.

"Blood posioning. Drank some rum - quickly found at that is wasn't. Damn near lost me life."

Elizabeth passed over his 'P' brand, and ran her hand over his bare chest. She rested her hand over the two scars above his heart.

"And these?"

Jack sat in silence for a while, and then pointed at one of the bullet scars. "This one... no, this one I got from a faulty poker game. And this one I got from pushing a lady outta the way of a bullet."

"How very gentlemanly of you."

"Why, thank ye." He pointed to some faint scarring on his sides. "These from battles, knifefights..." He rolled onto his stomach, and Elizabeth saw many white raised scars. "Whip lashes, some from prison, most from the mutiny."

Elizabeth felt sympathetic towards Jack, and began to rub his back, as if trying to erase the scars away. But she knew they weren't going away, because they are just another part of Jack Sparrow that she loved. He moaned in satisfaction as Elizabeth rubbed her palm against his back a little faster.

"Tha' feels good." he complimented, and Elizabeth smiled.

She decided to straddle his waist and sit on his butt, which got Jack very interested. Elizabeth knew because she saw his eyebrows raise. She began rubbing along Jack's back harder, massaging his muscles. He sighed at the contact, letting her know that she was doing right.

Her hands ghosted over some scars on his right shoulder, and got curious. They looked odd, almost like-

"Bite marks." Jack said calmly. Elizabeth gasped and slipped off at him, laying on her side so she could look at his face. "From me attack."

"I'm sorry."

Jack smiled at her apology, and lifted his body up to rest on his elbows. "It's not yer fault, luv. All the pain and discomfort those scars gave me is all in the past."

"But... the curse..." Elizabeth was silenced by Jack's finger laying on her lips.

"Your here. I think I can survive."

Elizabeth lightly kissed Jack's finger, and lifted her hand to hold his. She continued to kiss his finger, then her tounge darted out and she took it on her mouth. She heard Jack's breath quicken, and knew she was doing right by that also. She was a quick study in erotic play.

Jack took his hand away and pulled her closer, lowering his lips on hers. - he gave the sweetest kisses, quite not like a pirate. They pulled away and smiled at each other. Ever since they became a 'them', a permanent smile had been on their faces. Elizabeth loved it.

"How many more nights?" She asked, and Jack held up two fingers. "And we'll be making port tonight. Good." She rested her hand on his neck, and leaned in for another kiss. "Do you think you'll change?"

Jack shook his head. "Not sure. Don't want to chance it- so I'll go with Will and Selene."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to say that she wanted to come, too, but Jack shushed her before she had a chance. She wanted to see if it was true, really- if they changed at the full moon.

"And, no, yer not coming. Still too dangerous."

Elizabeth pouted. She knew it wasn't going to do her any good, but she also knew that she'll get a kiss for it. And she did. A nice, long, hard kiss from her Captain.

"Speaking of making port..." Jack reached up and grabbed his shirt.

They weren't naked, on the contrary, they only fooled around a little. Jack's shirt was the only article of clothing to come off... unfortunately. He put it on and went to roll off the bed, but Elizabeth was in the way. So, to Elizabeth's enjoyment, he raised himself above her.

"Hello." She greeted.

"'Ello." he stole Elizabeth's lips in a kiss. "I've got to go and see if we are almost there yet."

Elizabeth didn't want him to leave, her body sang wherever they touched. She clapsed onto his shoulder and kissed him hard. He leaned into the touch, opening his mouth to allow Elizabeth's tounge passage. Elizabeth felt a certain hardness press against her thigh.

_Got him ... _Elizabeth gleefully thought as she ran her hands down his sides. Bravely, she reached into his breeches and cupped his manhood. Jack hissed her name, a sound she loved, and began rocking against her hand. Elizabeth felt powerful, holding onto Jack's shaft. He whimpered as Elizabeth let go and rolled him onto his back and pulled down his pants.

Jack went to raise her skirt up, but she stopped him. Laying at his side, she took Jack in hand again, hearing him growl in happiness. Experimently testing how firm she thought Jack might like it, she began stroking it up and down. Elizabeth was not sure if she was doing this right, but when Jack's hips came off the bed and he said her name, she smiled.

"Faster..." Jack breathed out, and bit his lips when Elizabeth obeyed.

The feel of him as hard as a rock in her hand made Elizabeth feel like she was the one in charge. Which she was... heh. She had the Captain at his weak point. Encouraged by Jack's moans of pleasure, Elizabeth continued to move her hand, kissing his neck.

It was a half hour later when Jack opened the door and walked out, looking a little flushed (which Elizabeth heard Will remark on ... wiseass.) Elizabeth was pulling on her shirt and fixing herself when he left, then got up from the bed. Elizabeth looked around the room she spent the night in, and frowned.

_Am I allowed to come back tonight? I'm sure I am... _but she still wasn't sure. Making love was one thing, but sleeping next to a man for the sake of a good night's sleep was something she never did before. Jack had kept her up all last night not to experience it. _Maybe I should sleep in my own cabin tonight. Maybe Jack wants his privacy._

_I mean, I would want my privacy. And it's not like he asked me to move in with him- oh god. _Elizabeth started to panic. _What if he doesn't ask me to live with him? Or worse- what if he does? I don't know how to live with a man! A man on a ship!! Oh god..._

"Hey, are you finally decent in there?"

Elizabeth thanked the pirate gods (the ones that Jack mentioned earlier, before they... well...). She thanked them and wished she had a bottle of rum to sacraficed to them, for bringing Selene to her now.

"Oh thank gods! Come in!" Elizabeth called out, near hysterics.

Selene bustled in at the sound of her friend's voice. "Elizabeth, what's wrong? Don't tell me you two had angry sex and are still fighting!"

"No, it's not that- wait, how did you know that we had sex?" Elizabeth threw a questioning look Selene's way.

Selene blushed and began to stutter, "I- I - I didn't! I - I - I just presumed..." but she knew she was defeated by the look on her friend's face. "Alright, Will and I heard you two last night! I was surprised that the whole bloody ship didn't wake up- it sounded like a Tortuga whore house in there on a busy night! I didn't mean it like that..." Selene defended hersef before Elizabeth could snap at her. "So... how was it?"

Elizabeth bit her lip as she smiled and blushed- she's been doing that alot lately. When she turned her head away, she heard Selene give a great whooping laugh and embraced her.

"Oh, my Lizzie has finally grown up!!"

Elizabeth laughed out loud at this and explained the whole night (well... not the _whole _night) to Selene, and explained her problem.

Meanwhile, out on deck, Will couldn't help but notice the flushed look his Captian had... also, the huge smile on his face.

"So you and?" Will asked, taking a swig of water from his canteen.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Congratulations."

Their stimulating conversation was interrupted by some very warm, very welcomed feminine voices.

"Now, you see here, Elizabeth, this is what we like to call a 'typical male conversation'." Selene said, pointing at the two men.

"Ah, I see." Elizabeth nodded her head, scratching at her chin as she studied Jack and Will.

"This is a very normal type of interaction these men usually do. They are other ways for them to communicate- by waving fists or, most likely, grunting."

"That's very interesting. Do their conversations usually go into such depth?"

Selene shrugged her shoulders. "Usually do. They have a great ability of saying things without saying anything at all. Saves time- and I am quite impressed that the Will beast-" she pointed at Will "-was able to make a word that had more than one syllable in it."

"Yes, yes, that's amazing."

Will sighed and blushed a little as Selene smiled at him and walked over to him. Jack just rolled his eyes and grunted.

"Bloody women." he commented.

Elizabeth knew that he was smiling, even though his back was turned to her, as she walked up and rested on the railing right next to him. "You can't live without us."

"Not after last night, I can't."

This remark caused Jack to have a very sore shoulder. Elizabeth glared at him, but she couldn't hold back the silly grin that was just aching to come out. Her and Jack shared a moment, just staring into each other's eyes, but their moment was ruined by great slurping sounds.

"Oi! You two! I told you once, I told you a thousand times- to the cabins!" Jack barked over his shoulder at Will and Selene, who promptly left to go back to their cabin.

"Hmm..." Elizabeth felt a small fire start, just by being close to Jack. "Going to the cabins sounds like a great idea."

"Oh yeah?" Elizabeth felt a sort of pride in herself, just her words caused Jack to talk to her in a throaty voice.

"Yeah." Elizabeth gave him a wicked grin and moved off the railing, going towards the steps. "We have to try it one day."

"Where are ye going?" Jack asked, grabbing onto Elizabeth's wrist.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth giggled, and slid down the railing to the lower deck. "You're such a dog!"

Jack smirked. "Ye have no idea, luv." He stepped down the stairs and continued to smile at her. "I am a determined dog. Dogged, as it were."

Elizabeth backed away from Jack. His smile and his manners became animalistic, and she couldn't help but be slightly aroused. Jack pinned her against the railing and growled at her.

"You do that too well."

"Let's just say that I had a lot of practice."

Elizabeth allowed Jack to kiss her, even wrapped her arms around his neck to encourage him. Jack growled deep in his throat again and jabbed his tounge out and across her lips. She parted them and let Jack taste her, and groaned when he began sucking on her bottom lip. He gently bit her, but since he had some sharp teeth, it gave her a little cut, and she started bleeding.

"Ow!" she gasped, and her hand immediately went up to wipe away the blood.

"Sorry, luv. Didn't mean ta hurt ya." Jack ran his hand up her side, his other staying at her hip. "Couldn't help myself."

"It's alright. No harm done." Elizabeth grinned and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt, pulling him closer. "I'll forgive you if you make it up to me..."

Jack smiled and kissed her again, deeply, thoroughly. He tasted the coppery taste of her blood on her lip, and couldn't help himself. He suckled on the cut, eliciting a moan from Elizabeth, tasting her. He gently pulled away and held her hands.

"I've got to taste more of ye, luv..."

His words sent a shock to her center, and she allowed him to lead her up to his cabin... the cabin they left only ten minutes ago. But, Elizabeth had given herself two days, and she was going to take full advantage of them.

They swiftly entered the room and locked the door behind them. Elizabeth took charge and grabbed onto his shirt, slowly pushing him so his back was pressed gently on the wall. Their lips never ceased, until Elizabeth began to work their way down to his throat. He moaned, encouraging her not to stop what she was doing.

After a minute, she noticed that she wasn't getting a response out of Jack. Elizabeth removed her lips from the base of his neck and looked up at him.

"Jack? What's wrong?" _Maybe he doesn't want to... _Elizabeth felt that her suspicions were confirmed as he pushed her to the side and walked to his desk.

Elizabeth felt her anger rising, but it quickly faded when she saw that Jack was wrestling a pearl dagger that was stuck onto his desk. Elizabeth's curiousity won out and she went to Jack's side, noting that he did not look happy at all.

"Our good friend." Jack stated, and he pointed to a seal... Achille's seal. "How nice of him to drop by and leave me love notes."

As Jack was opening the letter, Elizabeth began to search the room. "How the hell did he get in here? We were only gone a couple of minutes! Unless he was spying on us..." Elizabeth stomach turned sour at the thought of that vile man watching her and Jack at sport.

Elizabeth found herself studying the room to being held very closely to Jack, as he led her out of the room. "Come on. I don't want ya out of me sight."

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked, jogging to keep up with Jack's strides.

"The damn letter's in french!" Jack yelled, as he pounded on Will's door.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: Don't own it!!  
Summary: A letter from Achille and the only one who can decipher it is…busy.

The door shook. It banged. Something hit it…hard, and it shook again. Muffled sighs, a cry and a loud groan could be heard from the small cabin. Elizabeth's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped. Jack grinned widely and his shoulders shook as he took in Elizabeth's reaction.

"So…they really like one another then…?" Elizabeth managed to croak out, she licked her lips nervously and looked to jack for guidance.

"Oh yeah that's one way of turning the phase luv. Another is that they bloody can't get enough of each other…savvy?"

"Yes Jack." she glared at him. "Maybe we should come back later?"

Jack waved the letter under her nose, "No luv we need to find out what this says now, cause you better believe that that slimy git wont wait for us to work it out."

"I know…but…" she looked pointedly at the door which was still shaking and pounding.

"OH WILL!"

They both tried to ignore the sounds as they argued, snipping and hissing at one another but neither coming up with even a half decent way of interrupting.

"WILL WILL WILL…HARDER WILL! OOOOH right there…right there."

"We can just wait till their finished." Elizabeth shrugged, "Sounds like their almost…done?"

Jack compressed his lips, "Yeh I guess so." he waved the letter again for effect and glared as she shrugged and threw her arms out wide in an exaggerated attempt at Well? We have no other options, in body language.

"Oh god in heaven, you're so good…So BIG William."

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands and looked at Jack through her slightly parted fingers. "Maybe we should wait in you're quarters or something." But Jack was looking at her strangely, "What?"

"You never said that to me."

"Said What?"

Jack tilted his head to the cabin door, once and again. "That!"

"Well, was I supposed to? I will next time if you want." She still didn't really get what he was on about, and was shocked when Jack rolled his eyes and threw his hands out to the sides.

"OH WILL!! No one fills me the way you do…You wild, rutting bull…Ooooh"

Jack suddenly grimaced, "Never mind luv, I change my mind."

They both shook with mirth as they looked at one another while the two in the cabin groaned and grunted their last. All was silent, but Jack and Elizabeth waited another couple of minutes before Jack gently knocked on the door.

"Yes?" A rather breathless Will called though the door.

"Ah William, we have a slight problem out here and were hoping you could give us a hand." Elizabeth called back her face pained and red with embarrassment as she spoke.

"Oh umm hi Lizzie, Been there long?" Selene called back.

"NO! no just got here, just this second. I was um somewhere else and then I came down here and…and everything was QUIET! Thought you were asleep in fact."

Jack groaned loudly and fell against the wall a hand over his eyes. "Look lad there's something out here I need you to take a look at, so lets just forget all the bollocks and get to it."

"To the helping that is!" Elizabeth jumped in unnecessarily, "Not "it" meaning anything else, certainly not us all getting to…"

Will and Selene looked at each other, slightly concerned. They were still leaning against the door and Will stood back to let Selene move out to get her robe. What was going on out there, one minute Elizabeth was babbling and desperately trying to show that the hadn't heard their all too vocal lovemaking and the next, silence.

They didn't like it. If Jack had hushed her surly he would be calling something to them or knocking on the door again. But there was nothing. For a moment Will wondered if he'd imagined the whole thing, but Selene's concerned eyes told him different. She raised her head and sniffed the air. After a moment her eyes widened with fear so Will did the same.

A vision swirled before his eyes, several in fact. Mentally he pushed away the pictures of Selene, Elizabeth and Jack, which left only one remaining. It was still blurred but clearing…clearing…Achille.

"Oh god no." Will spoke under his breath as he quickly pulled on his britches and noticed Selene doing the same.

The paused together before the door, neither wanting to open it, neither wanting to see what was waiting on the other side. Will placed a hand on the nob.

"On three." he said and she nodded and stood back, prepared for what ever may lunge though. "One…Two…Three!" he yanked open the door and roared into the empty hallway.

Empty. Nothing. Nobody.

"What happened?" Selene asked, nobody in particular, it just felt silly not to say something.

Will looked down and saw the letter. Quickly he picked it up and began to read:

Dearest Selene,

I'm so very happy that you have found love at last. Who would have guessed that it would be with the son of the cad who abandoned you all those years ago. Don't you worry my dear I have not come for you, in fact I bare good tidings.

I have found a new and wonderful way to rid myself of the curse and it will leave you and your dear William with that lovely ship. Never mind the Captain and his whore you will not see them again.

If all goes well I will set up a small farm and maybe take a wife. Doesn't that sound nice?

With the fondest regards

Alaine Achille

Will looked up to see Selene reading over his shoulder. "What do you make of it?"

She looked at him for a long time. "Jack and Elizabeth are going to die. And soon."

"Has he always been this nuts?" Will read over the line about the farm again.

"You know I never really noticed before…But yeah pretty much."

"Great, O.K so we need a plan."

"No." Selene looked sympathetically at her lover, "They are going to die, we can't stop him Will."

"What! We have to." he grabbed her shoulders, "We have to!!" his eyes suddenly became distant and he stepped back.

"Will no! I don't mean that I'm with him…I just mean that we can't beat him. He's too strong. Maybe in wolf form we'd have a chance but…" she shrugged, "The next full moon is still a week away…They'll be dead by then."

"No…NO! I wont accept that." Will turned and started to pace. "Jack has saved my life too many times to count and Lizzy. Lizzy was my first love." he smiled sadly at Selene's jealous cringe. "I'm sorry but it's true. It's all in the past but I still care about her and I can't just…"

"I understand Will. You know that I care about them as well but…"

Will paced some more. Words flew through his head; old conversations, readings…Sometimes when I'm near her my beast reaches out to her…

Will suddenly turned towards Selene and marched pointedly towards her. He gripped her shoulders hard enough to make her cry out. "Selene do you love me?"

"What?" she tried to pull back but he held fast, "Will this is hardly the time to…"

"Do you love me Selene?"

A single tear fell from her wide eyes, "I do." she spoke quietly and was encouraged by the huge smile spreading over his hansom face.

"I love you to…And I have a plan"


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Chapter Twenty Eight

Chapter Author: Desiring Pirates

Summary: KIDNAPPED!!... AGAIN!!

Chapter Twenty Eight

Jack was leaning against the wall, his arm over his eyes. Elizabeth found his very laid back very attractive... but then she realized that he wasn't totally relaxed. There was an impressive bulge in his pants that Elizabeth was just dying to unwrap.

"You know..." she started teasingly. "... I could say some things..."

Jack smirked, but didn't take his arm off his face. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled as she stopped right in front of him. She rubbed her stomach (well, she was short!) against his erection and smiled when he hissed and clutched her shoulder. "We can make them wait, you know. And have them listen to us."

Jack smirked, and shook his head. "No can do, luv, we need this letter... translated..." Jack let out a yawn, and Elizabeth followed his actions. "...fast."

Elizabeth pouted, and leaned in closer. "Can I just get one kiss, then...?"

Jack smiled, and brushed his lips against here. "If you wish."

Elizabeth stumbled when she raised her arms to hold onto Jack's shoulders, and felt her eyes water.

"You alright there, Peapod?"

"Yeah. I must have tripped or something."

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Elizabeth wiped her eyes. "My eyes just felt really dry."

Jack smirked and grabbed her hand. "I believe... we have some unfinished business in your cabin?"

Elizabeth smiled. She let Jack take her hand and opened the door to her own cabin. Once the door was closed, Jack grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. She loved him, she loved the feeling of being so close to him. His mouth took hers, and she allowed him to send her spinning. His rough hands started working on her pant laces, and he smirked.

"Be sure to be nice and loud."

Jack let out another yawn, and his eyes closed halfway. Elizabeth felt woozy, and she leaned against Jack for support.

"Jack... I don't..." Elizabeth gasped, and fell to her knees. "I don't feel good..."

"What is this stuff?" Jack asked, noticing a fine dust collecting in the air.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Jack leaning forward, coughing, through blurry eyes. She went to go catch him if he should fall, and fell herself.

"Elizabeth..." Jack called out. "Run..."

But she couldn't move. She couldn't even call back- her body felt heavy. Really heavy. And she started to cry, she was so scared. Elizabeth felt Jack grab her hand, and heard him move closer to her, but she couldn't see him. Her vision was so blurry, her eyes hurt so bad. Elizabeth closed them. The only thing she could do was breathe and listen.

"No... get away!"

"Your not in position to tell me what to do, Sparrow."

"You stupid blighter! Get away from her!"

"Try, Jackson! Oh, you can't, you can't move!"

"Huh... huh..."

"Can't breathe? Oh, that's too bad."

"Don't..."

"You know, I really like you this way, Jack. Helpless."

Selene ran as fast as she could up to Jack's cabin, and flung open the door. Nothing. Nobody.

"Shit!"

She turned around and collided into Will.

"Anything?"

"No! They're really gone!"

Will took hold of Selene's hand and pulled her out of the cabin. He led her over to the helm, where Gibbs was following some lights they found.

"How could they? Jack and Elizabeth both would have fought, they wouldn't go willingly!"

Just then, a crewman's head popped out of the little trap door that led down to the storage cellar, and called out to Gibbs.

"Sir! We've had some thievery- kegs of the sleeping powder, they're gone!"

Gibbs looked up at Will and frowned. "That answers that question."

"Can't we go faster?" Selene asked, wringing her hands nervously.

"I'm putting her to all she's got, Miss!" Gibbs snapped back.

"No... your not..."

Will pushed Gibbs out of the way and started to bark orders.

"Selene! Go wake up the crewman, bring a rifle with you... Gibbs! Make sure all the sails are down! We are sailing with the wind, are we not?"

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed, and ran off to get people to unfurl the sails.

Now it was just Will and the Pearl.

"Come on, girl... if you really like Jack as much as he likes you, you'll get your ass in tow and chase him!"

It seemed as though the Pearl obeyed.

"Elizabeth?"

_What?_

"Elizabeth!"

_What? What do you want? _

"Lizzie, Peapod, wake up!"

_Jack?_

Elizabeth moaned and opened her eyes, grateful that they were in a dark room. Her head was pounding, she felt like she was about to throw up. She heard Jack call out to her again.

"Elizabeth, can ye hear me?"

"Yes..."

"Excellent. We're in Achille's cabin, tied up. The pervert, he tied you up on the bed."

"Jack! I want to go home..."

"I know, luv, I know. But there's not much I can do right now."

"Jack... I can't see you..."

"The room is dark. I can't see you either."

"I want to see you..."

"I know, luv. But I'm here, trust me, I'm here."

"I'm here."

Achille had the blade to the pirate's neck, holding Jack's tied hands behind his neck. God, he loved the feeling of power.

"Tell her you have to be moved. That I'm taking you away for a while." Achille whispered in a gruff voice.

Jack kicked his shin, causing him to grunt in pain. But the blade never left the pirate's throat, in fact, due to Jack's painful hiss, Achille was sure the blade cut him.

"Elizabeth!" Achille heard Jack grunt, and he tightened his hold on him. "They... I...I have to go, I don't want to, but..."

Achille didn't wait for Elizabeth's answer, and roughly dragged Jack Sparrow kicking and screaming out of the room. Achille dragged him across the deck of the Unity, and pushed him down the stairs to where the brig was.

Jack tried to use the oppurtune moment, but Achille backhanded him so hard that Jack fell back down to the floor, spitting up blood and a tooth. Achille grabbed him and shoved him to the cell, slamming and locking the door.

"I'm going to go enjoy her now, Jack. Aren't you just _pleased_ to hear that?"

Achille stepped back and laughed when Jack tried to literally jump through the bars and grab him.

"Oh, it's going to be fun. First, I think I'll take her when she's tied down, then maybe on her side..."

"You BASTARD! If you touch her, I swear to GOD..."

"You'll what? Kill me? I'd like to see you try." Achille smirked, and took a step closer to Jack. "It won't do you any good. I plan on using her, and you, and then go on my merry way being all human."

"So your going to kill us? Mate, I think you need to catch up on your reading..." Jack smirked. "Elizabeth might be a gem. She's my gem. And you need to go find your own!"

Achille just chuckled, and turned to walk away. "Who said I needed a gem to do this ritual?"

And he left Jack to go upstairs and enjoy himself.

((No worries, wicked. He's going to try, but Elizabeth has a trick or two under her sleeve.))


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: Belongs to the Mouse  
Summary: Will and Selene have a plan but first they need to test Will's Theory…  
Rating: N17

Chapter Twenty Nine

Will paced the deck, his movements jerky, his eyes flicking this way and that. He looked nervously at Gibbs. "Now all the men have their orders?"

"Aye, that they do. They are all to stay in their cabins till morning and not open their doors, no matter what." Gibbs laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Don't vex yourself lad, this isn't the first time we've had to take such precautions."

"I know Gibbs…" he looked out to the open water, "I know."

Jack's words echoed though his head. He had hated to hear them at the time but now he could see an advantage. Jack had said that being near Elizabeth seemed to bring his beast forward and when he was angry he just let it go. Changed even though there had been no full moon. But he loved her and she loved him. The book said that this was the key…love. They needed to love each other in order to control their beast. Of course the book had also said that that love would cause the beast to leave…

Will's head hurt. Jack had taken Elizabeth and yet still seemed the same. Will had smelt the Pirates beast. So what did that mean? Was the book wrong? But Will had already come to a new conclusion, wasn't sure if it was right, but it was something. If he and Selene truly loved each other they could change and in fact control their beast…And in a sense wasn't that the same? If one could control the curse was it a curse any longer? He and Selene were about to find out.

"You're sure this is going to work lad?" Gibbs took a swig from his flask and passed it to Will who accepted it with a smile.

"No…Yes…" Will rolled his eyes and before he could say more Selene appeared beside him. She smiled nervously and held out her hand to him and he took it.

For a long time they looked at each other. So much was at stake and they were both so unsure. Of each other, of themselves, of their fated future. In silence they walked below to the large empty cabin that Jack kept for those times when the full moon came upon him unexpectedly.

Will bolted the door closed then turned to face Selene. Her eyes were down turned and he could smell her fear. It smelt good. He stepped closer. She was so beautiful with her creamy flesh contrasting sharply with her deathly black hair. Her pulse throbbed in that little spot at the junction of her throat and shoulder and Will remembered how much she loved to be kissed there.

He closed his eyes and he could hear her quickening breaths, the thump-thump of her heart. He wanted to taste her. "Selene…" he growled, "I love you, with all my heart and soul I do." he stepped closer and noticed her damp eyes as she raised her head to look into his. "I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I loved Elizabeth as well but that was different…not like this."

Selene felt herself back away. When they entered the room she had been afraid that this wouldn't work, and of what that would mean. Not just to Jack and Elizabeth but to them. If this didn't work it meant that he didn't love her, not the way she loved him. It had been such a short amount of time, but she loved him with every fibre of her being. He was everything that she'd dreamed Bill would be but never was. He made her smile and laugh and made her body tremble when he touched her.

But now she was afraid for another reason. He was changing. His beast was staring to take over a part of him and there it would stay. They all changed when the beast took them for the first time because it never really left. She herself had become more predatory and confident. But how would her dearest William change? What if he became cruel or violent?

Selene turned in a tight circle as her prowled around her, his eyes hungry. Then he spoke…he loved her! But still he prowled around her and his eyes darkened. He growled and flashed his slightly longer, sharper teeth.

"I've been told that I look just like my father." he stopped and circled her in the opposite direction, "Would you agree with that Selene?" he grinned dangerously, "Of course you would, you thought I was him after all."

"William…" but she was cut of when he placed a single finger across her lips, then his mouth. His kissed her ravenously, taking every drop of desire and sharing. Selene's heart soared. He was still Will. A little darker and she had the feeling she was about to learn a lot about him in the coming minutes, but he was still her Will.

Something shifted within Selene. It was working. They grinned wickedly at each other as their minds and bodies filled with new animalistic needs. Will ripped open his shirt and threw it to the side before pushing his sweet Selene roughly against the wall. Quickly, impatiently he lifted her skirt with his strong hands and stroked firmly up her thighs till he was gripping her firm bottom.

As one their eyes changed. Selene reached down and tore open his britches, freeing his large manhood which seemed to be at least an inch larger then when she'd seen it last. A lust filled grin spread as she looked down at him. It seemed that his beast had changed a few other things as well.

His mouth clamped onto hers and his body entered her in one long, hard thrust. His name flew from her lips, almost forcing him back as she arched and shuddered. He chuckled and flicked out his tongue to taste her shoulder and nipped her throat. His thrusts were hard and fast, all Selene could do was grip onto his broad shoulders and feel.

She let out a howl as her body trembled with the sweet rapture that was steadily spreading from where he filled her.

"So…" Will breathed and gasped, "I guess you do love me after all." he thrust more slowly, his eyes searching her face.

"Of course I do! I said I did…Ahh and I guess you love me too…" she moaned as her desire built again.

"I…Oh god something's happening…" Will suddenly roared and fell back onto the hard floor. His muscles expanded and changed, his featured stretched and mutated, and a thick brown fur sprouted all over his straining, writhering body. "Selene…Help me…I can't…"

Selene dropped to his side, her eyes full of concern. "Will, It's alright I'm here with you. You're changing, I swear it will be over soon my love. Just relax and let it happen." Quickly she pulled his hand to her mouth and kissed it.

Before she could say more she felt her beast pulse and shift within her and she smiled her release as her beast took control and her body changed as it had done so many times before. Her supple white flesh was quickly covered in a thick, silky black fur as she took the form of a large wolf.

The two beasts faced each other and growled. They circled dangerously and their lips pulled back to reveal long deadly sharp teeth. The male snapped at the female and the female snapped back and her tail flicked angrily. Slowly they stepped closer to one another and sniffed.

Beast-Selene whined as she breathed in the scent of the alpha male before her and Beast-Will growled from deep in his chest. She ran and he chased her, nipping her tail and her neck whenever he was close enough until finally he lunged and forced her to the floor. He growled and nipped her throat again before he mounted her, and they both whined and growled as he forced himself inside.

His thrusts were hard and fast, filled with the violence and rage that poured though his large wolf body. But the lust was stronger and it won out with them both. They howled as one as the intense climax flowed over them.

An hour passed, then another and they slept. Somewhere during that time they changed back to human form and moved to hold each other close as though they would never let the other go.

Will's eyes flickered open and he smiled at the woman beside him. She had been watching him for about half an hour now.

"So I guess it worked." Will whispered his mouth close to hers.

"Ah-ha." Selene smiled, "We have control of our beasts" she giggled. "I remember everything…That's never happened before."

"Really? Well I'm glad it happened this time." they grinned at each other then helped each other up and prepared to leave. Their friends were waiting.

"Jack Sparrow."

The sound of his name dripping from Achille's mouth almost made him gag. "Captain…Captain Jack Sparrow." he tried to raise his hand to punctuate his point but then remembered that it was tied to the boards behind him.

"Oh of course, Captain Jack Sparrow…" Achille sniggered, "I had such high hopes for us, you…and I…"

"Look mate I just don't swing that way…savvy?"

Achille laughed, "Jack you are so funny, but no, what I meant was us together as comrades, hunting, killing, raping…" he smiled again.

"Well I guess it was never to be." Jack leaned his head back against the board, determined not to loose his cool. He needed to keep his head and he would never show that bastard just how disturbed with the situation he really was.

"No, but all is not lost! I have found another use for you and your fine lady…and she is very fine indeed." his voice lowered with those last words and he grinned at Jack's tightening jaw. "All this heroism grows tiresome so I've decided to solve the whole problem right now." Achille pulled out a long, wickedly sharp knife and stepped towards Jack. His head tipped to the side as he watched Jack's face change and his grin widened as he watched the fear fill Jack's wide eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated R

Chapter Author: DesiringPirates

Summary: Elizabeth hears some unsettling news and doesn't handle it well. Thus, we meet the Gem. On the other ship, we see Will and Selene explaining to Gibbs 'the plan'.

WARNING: Death! Destruction! SEX!! All the things that make a story good!

A/N: Okay... I have to do it... OH MY GOD IT'S CHAPTER _THIRTY!!_ ACK! So happy

Chapter Thirty

"Hello, my dear."

Elizabeth tried pulling on her restraints, trying to get away from the approaching man. But something stopped her heart cold. The vile man was holding a dagger... a dagger with some crimson on it... _blood._

"I've just been to see your lover. He's doing quite well, now. He's resting." Achille smirked. "Might be permanent. In fact, I'm pretty sure it is." Achille took the dagger and stabbed his desk, the blade sinking in two inches.

Elizabeth gasped, but refused to cry in front of the man. Calmly, Achille wiped the blade on a red piece of cloth and dropped the piece of fabric on Elizabeth's stomach. He then leaned over her and moved his face an inch away from hers. His breath was foul, as was his smile, and he pressed his lips against hers. She clamped her lips shut, and tensed under him- but not in a good way.

"If you be nice to me, I'll let you go." Achille offered, and Elizabeth nodded. Deftly, Achille ripped off her ropes with a smile.

Elizabeth rubbed her wrists where angry red marks had appeared. Achille smirked and began kissing her neck, but Elizabeth just laid there. He could touch her all he wanted- Jack was dead or dying right now. She couldn't feel anything. And she certainly wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Gem, it works if I can get a response out of you."

Elizabeth laughed cruelly. "You think any other man can give me pleasure after Jack did?"

Achille growled, and ripped her skirt in half. He roughly grabbed her one breast, and stared down at her, his eyes black and furious. Elizabeth looked unimpressed.

"I have no time for this." Achille grunted, and stood up. "I have to prepare a ritual now."

"Have fun." Elizabeth's voice turned monotone.

"Oh, I will. Do you know what I plan to do?"

"No. Don't really care either."

"You should." Achille reached down and trailed his finger along her chin, and Elizabeth felt like she was about to throw up. "I'm going to kill you."

Silence.

"Oh, this is where I gasp in horror, right? Gimme a second... let's see if I can do a good one." Elizabeth closed her eyes, then opened them up wide and brought her hand to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh! The horror! The horror!"

Achille grinned. "Your hilarious."

"You smell funny."

Achille just rolled his eyes and took one step towards her. "I plan, _Miss Swann, _to cut Jack's heart open and make you drink it. Then I am going to cut you open and drink your blood, and then my humanity will be restored."

"That's horrible."

"Blood rituals aren't meant to be like a fancy tea party, Miss Swann."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, I meant about you having humanity and all. It's kinda funny, when you think about it." Elizabeth refused to look down at the bed she was sitting on, knowing full well what Achille dropped on her before. "So when's this party going to start?"

"Five hours. Use the time to grieve, and all, do the wierd female mourning routine, and then we'll go over to the little island over there." Achille pointed out the window, which showed a little island in the near distance. "Any last requests?"

"Leave me alone."

Achille just nodded and left.

Selene read over the text that Will had showed her. It was interesting, knowing about how this magical 'gem' worked, and she got curious and started flipping through the pages. There was one gem that was said to help heighten pleasure- she laughed at that one, Will brought her enough pleasure.

_Will. _Despite the crew's current situation, Selene had to smile. She never felt so... warm and... fuzzy. It actually felt nice, knowing that Will will be there for the rest of her days- well, if they didn't do anything stupid. Selene even thought of marrying him, something she never dared dream off. She liked the freedom of the beast, and being a pirate (even though there were some times she hated the life she had chosen. Who doesn't?) and the thought of being married, being tied down to someone, was frightening. But not with Will, with Will... it seemed exciting.

_I wonder if Jack feels this way about Elizabeth. _Selene's smile faltered. She wanted her friends to be happy, and together, they both deserved it. Especially Jack. Jack reminded Selene of herself - they both wandered the seas, alone, and had very horrible things happen to them, and wasn't it funny at the same time they both found someone who cared for them? Will made her so happy, she knew Elizabeth must make Jack ecstatic.

"'Living Gems'? What's that about?" Will asked. Selene jumped a little and nearly dropped the book. Will just popped out of nowhere.

"Oh., um..." Selene cleared her throat, still trying to gather her wits, and looked down at the page she was just reading. "'Living Gems'. They sound interesting, they are regular humans, but when the person they love most gets hurt or killed, they are capable of great things. Like, this one woman in Germany apparently pushed a falling building out of the way, because it was about to fall on her child. And this man was capable of handling the elements when his wife was murdered in front of him."

"That's... interesting..."

Selene sighed. "Just thinking about it. I mean, we're not human, Jack's not human, the only person human in the group is-"

"Elizabeth. Yeah, so? I'm pretty sure Jack can handle himself in a situation."

"I just thought it was interesting. I mean, wouldn't it be amazing if Elizabeth jsut grew into this powerful being?"

She sat in silence, her dead lover's red bandana in her lap. All was silent, both around her and inside her head. Surely I should feel something...anything. But the silence continued. Deafening. Elizabeth ran her hand over the red cloth. It was smooth in some parts, rough in others. Damp where his blood was.

Without thought or reason she pulled the bandana over her hair and tightened it in place. She then pulled the thin wicked blade out of the desk and headed for the guard standing by the door. Deftly she came up behind him, pulled his head back and slit his throat, then stepped over his body and moved out into the hall.

Elizabeth was going to kill that bastard, once and for all.

_For Jack._

Elizabeth cut down anyone in her path, feeling a strange power rise inside of her. Her fingers seemed to crackle with energy, her breath quickened. She felt like she was changing, but she wasn't sure how. She leaned over a dying man and stole his sword from him, holding it fast in her hand as she walked towards the brig. If anything, she wanted to see Jack's body.

_To say goodbye..._

The guard at the door stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yer not allowed ta go down there, Miss."

Without saying anything, she looked up at the man and stared into his face.Her eyes were pitch black, her face was void of emotion, except for one stray tear that portrayed the hurt inside. She felt an anger, a hot, boiling hatred for the man who was touching her, and he started screaming and pulled his hand away. His hand had caught on fire by her anger. He stupidly tried to blow on it, but tripped and fell backwards down the stairs.

Elizabeth felt more power than she ever felt before. The thought of Jack, her love, her only dead and gone when they finally were together... made her angry. And she felt something shift inside of her when she watched the man fall down the stairs. If anyone was watching, they would notice that her roots went dark and her eyes were completely black now- devoid of any color or whiteness. Her lips curled into an angry sneer, and then she was no longer Elizabeth.

She turned into the mystical gem.

"Look who came out to play." Achille's chilling voice floated through the air. "Hello, there, love. Where do you think your going?"

Elizabeth kept her back towards him, breathing heavily. Achille watched as her shoulders moved up and down steadily and smiled. She was really a bewitching lass, even more now, now that she had shown her true self. She was radient, glowing, and dangerous.

"Silent one, eh?" Chuckle. "That's not a bad thing. But..."

Achille stepped closer to her, laying his hands on her waist and bringing her closer to him. He was so intoxicated just by the presence of her.

"Maybe you should relax before you see the body."

It was instant. Jack's Gem threw Achille over her shoulder and he tumbled down the stairs, landing painfully on his side. She jumped the stairs in one leap and landed right next to him, and picked him up and threw him against the wall.

"Ouch! He he..." Achille grinned down at her. "Your strong."

Achille put all his weight behind his swipe, and knocked the petite woman over and onto the ground.

"I'm stronger."

The woman who use to be Elizabeth stood up, spat out some blood, and was ready for more. She was making angry swipes at Achille, who was easily blocking her blows and finally kicked her hard in the stomach. She tumbled backwards and hit the bars to a cell, sliding down. It was almost immediately when Sparrow grabbed her and helped her carefully down to the ground, but she shrugged him off and went back to fight Achille.

Achille smiled. Apparently, she didn't know who helped her. If she did, he was sure she would calm down immediately. Achille smirked at Sparrow, backhanded his Gem, eyed Sparrow's wound, and grabbed the woman on the shoulders. When he entered Sparrow's cell, Sparrow had put up a fight, but with a quick stab to the side, he was easily taken. When Jack was nursing his wound, Achille punched him out and stole his bandana to give to his 'Gem'.

Who just happened to be fighting his hold on her. Laughing, he turned her around and rammed her into the bars that held Sparrow.

"Look, little one, look what I have!!"

"Elizabeth..."

It was then that Elizabeth eye's blinked out the darkened orbs and she focused on Jack.

"Jack?" Was all she was able to say before Achille threw her harshly against the wall opposite her.


	31. Chapter 31

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz  
Disclaimer: All belongs to the mouse.  
Summary: Will and Selene are ready to rescue the Captain and his lover.

Will gripped Selene's hand tighter as The Unity came into view. They had finally caught up and would soon be aboard.

"Are you ready?" Will spoke quietly into her ear.

"No." Selene said leaning against his shoulder. "But Jack and Elizabeth need us…if their still alive."

Will smiled, "That's Captain Jack and Lizzie."

William moved away and gave Gibbs his final instructions. The older man shook his head and took another long drink.

"I still think we should be coming with yeh lad. That crew be mighty fierce. What if you need more swords?"

Will watched Selene climb down onto the longboat, "It's not Swords we'll be using to fight this crew. Trust me Mr Gibbs you don't want to be there."

Gibbs nodded, "What should we do if you're not back by morning?"

Will looked out at the other ship. He didn't want to think about that but knew that as long as Jack was away this crew were his responsibility. "Go to Tortuga and hide the Pearl, then wait a week. If we do not meet you there then…stick to the code."

Will followed Selene down to the boat and they rowed in silence towards the Unity.

Pain.  
Everything went black.  
Then white.  
Then red.  
Her image floated before his eyes. Fear…Horror…Blood.  
He watched as his beast emerged from his body and stalked towards her.

"NO!" he screamed, "Please…Please not her."

But it was too late his beast was closing in fast.

"Run! Peapod run..." he screamed as he watched the scene play out before him.

Knowing full well that neither could hear him.

He watched as the beast drew closer. He watched his love turn. He expected her to scream. He expected her to cry. What he didn't expect was for her to open her arms to him. Jack watched, confused as his Elizabeth knelt before his beast and stroked its hair. Her fingers delved into its thick brown hair and she lowered her cheek to its head, eyes closing in contentment.

She sat back and looked deep into its eyes. She smiled and whispered to it. "I love you."

Someone screamed and the vision faded. Jack blinked and flicked open his eyes. He was back in the cell and still chained.

"Now that was interesting." Jack blinked a couple more times until his vision cleared.

The scream came again and his eyes widened. Was that Elizabeth? No he knew the sound of her voice like it was his own. That was a man. A man screaming? Jack tried to get to his feet but was painfully reminded that he was chained. His shoulder burned and his legs were numb. The last thing he remembered was Achille leaning towards him with a knife gripped in his cold white hand. Then everything had gone black.

Before he could search his mind further the door crashed open and Achille was thrown through. What the hell? And was followed by… Is that Elizabeth? What did he do to her? Her hair was quickly blackening and her eyes were empty as she advanced on the man cowering on the floor. Jack had no time to work out what was happening as Achille quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed her and threw her against the wall then against the bars of his cell.

"Eliz…are you…" he couldn't form the words and he felt his consciousness slipping again.

"Jack?" she spoke his name and he watched as her eyes cleared and returned to her own. But before he could focus again she was pulled roughly from the bars and thrown against the opposite wall.

Jack was alert again and his body pulsed as he glared at the other man in the room. "Achille! You bastard! What have you done to her?!"

"Ah Jack, I can only assume you mean that little performance your lady showed us. I was hoping you could tell me." Achille looked back at Elizabeth and grinned as she slid to the floor. "Looks like we still have a lot to learn about the Gem. It's a pity, really, I'm going to kill you both. What with your turning between full moons and your whore killing half my crew... very interesting."

Jack blinked at him. He'd forgotten that he had turned into his beast that time. His dream floated through his mind again. Elizabeth had called to his beast and in the dream she had stroked its fur and whispered words of love.

He shook his head, that book had been a waste of time, written by an ignorant onlooker too superstitious to be able to write clearly. He knew less now about the curse then he had before, but there was one thing he did know. He loved Elizabeth. He would die for her and apparently so would his beast. But that didn't explain what was happening to her.

"Elizabeth." Jack spoke more clearly now. "Peapod- are you alright? I need you to answer me. Please, darling any sound will do I need to know that you're alive!"

Achille was grinning smugly as he looked from one to the other. "This is fun..."

"J…Jack?" her voice was barely audible but he heard it like she had screamed them, "I thought you were dead... I don't know what happened to me, I…I think I hurt someone."

"Peapod, it's alright. Everything is alright darlin'- I'm going to get us out of here…I swear it."

"Do you promise Jack?" she was growing stronger again. "And we'll kill Alaine? Make sure he never separates us again?"

Achille cleared his throat but received no response from his two prisoners. This was not going according to plan.

"We will darlin' - we'll slice out his heart, and serve it to his crew."

They both grinned and Achille looked nervously from one to the other. He didn't like this. Something was wrong and Elizabeth seemed to be getting stronger.

"No, his crew can go free. They're just sailors earning their share. We'll eat it... I want to taste his blood and feel it running down my chin."

Jack smiled as he watched Achille's eyes widen, i_That-a-girl/i_, "That's good Lizzie, and after I will never let you go again. We'll deal with my beast together, after we're married."

"Married…y…you want to marry me?"

"That's enough! Jack what are you doing?" Achille's eyes flicked between them. They were obviously trying to scare him, to set him on edge. But something else was happening here as well.

Jack ignored him. "Will you? Elizabeth Swann, will you be my wife? I swear, I haven't set foot in a whorehouse since I met yeh and I don't want anyone else fighting by me side, and sharing my bed."

Slowly Elizabeth pulled herself to her feet and grinned at Jack. "I love you Jack." was all she said before her eyes began to cloud again. Just as she could call to his beast, he was somehow able to call to her Gem. Whatever it was and whatever that meant didn't matter. What did matter was taking this sick monster out of the picture.

Jack closed his eyes as her words washed over him. It wasn't the response he had been waiting for, but it was enough. He felt his heart beat speed and his blood pump harder. Jack grinned as his muscles bulged and his teeth lengthened.

Will and Selene burst in just in time to see Jack's beast force it's way through his flesh and break his chains. They looked at each other and shook their heads.

"How does he always do that?" Will asked suddenly calm, "He always works everything out before I can tell him!"

Selene laughed and stoked his arm. "Darling, I know how clever you are. That's good enough?"

He leaned down and kissed her long and deep, both oblivious to the horror spreading before them.

"Shall we at least help?" Selene smiled at him as Elizabeth's hair turned black and her fingernails grew at least an inch within seconds.

"I guess," Will grinned at her as Jack howled and flew through the bars of his cell.

Together they turned and face Achille as the two monsters drew closer to him. His eyes turned to them, eyes pleading.

"Selene..Selene please! I took you in when you had no one, when you were all alone..." Achille spoke, his voice higher then normal.

"Yes you did Alaine and you changed me into what you were." She put on a wicked grin. "I need to thank you for that."

Both Will and Selene grinned at him as their teeth elongated and their bodies changed. They howled as one and they dropped on all fours and stepped slowly, menacingly towards the cowering butcher that had once been so brave.

Achille looked at each of the creatures. He had clearly been mislead as to what the Gem was, and what would happen to it when it's beloved was threatened. Elizabeth was barely recognizable with her black hair, white eyes, and those dangerously long claws. He looked at each of the wolves as all four of his supposed victims stepped closer. He pulled out his sword and held it firmly, but somehow it didn't comfort him... as it usually did.

"I'm thinking that this could have used some more research."


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Caribbean Hybrid

Rated: R

Chapter Author: Desiring Pirates (my last one!! Wah!!)

Summary: Let's kick some ass. And sex things up!

Notes: Just a quick word. After this chapter is going to be the very last chapter for Caribbean Hybrid, Wicked's and I's first ever collaboration fic EVER. But no worries, this won't be the last. In due time, we might write another original story or maybe even, dare I say it, sequel? It would be interesting indeed... Anyways, the next chapter (which is the last... boo hoo!) is going to be written by the very two creative authors (if I do say so myself... ducks flying fruit) who wrote this story.

Well, without any further ado, let's kill us a couple of werewolves!

Chapter Thirty Two

"Now! Now! See here! Four against one, that's... that's not fair!" Achille yelled, but it made no difference. The four friends still approached him, anger apparent in all their black eyes. "I'm warning you! I'll kill you!"

One werewolf- was it that young man? - growled at him. In one motion, him and Selene (he recognized her and Jack) pounced and collided into him. They snipped and snarled, installing fear into the man, making him frozen.

In the meanwhile, Jack Beast had begun sniffing Elizabeth's leg. She turned and knelt down, right in front of him. Her hair started going lighter, her nails began to shrink, and Jack whined. Elizabeth answered him.

"It's still me, too."

Elizabeth wrapped her arms, without hesitation, around his neck and squeezed. Jack nestled his furred head into her body and lifted his paws to hold onto her back. Slowly, still holding on to one another, they changed back into their human form.

When Elizabeth heard one last howl and a blood curdling scream, she lifted her head to look over at Will and Selene. The sight she saw was disgusting- two beasts were hovering over a man, who no longer had a right arm, two big holes in his chest and - _ew_- did they rip his throat out?

"That doesn't look too apetizing." Jack commented, clutching onto his stomach and trying to look away. But it was like a wreck- you couldn't.

Elizabeth gulped. "Do you think he's-" Will lifted his head and licked his chops. "-dead?"

"Peapod, if he's not, then call me a Governor." Jack gagged, and took hold of Elizabeth's hands. They pushed themselves off the floor, standing close together.

"Could we- get out of here?" Elizabeth tried her best not to hurl. "It might be better, now, to do so before the crew finds their captain dead."

"Yer right." Jack looked one last time over at Will and Selene, who were busy cleaning their paws. They was not much of Achille left, only a mangled mess on the floor. Ew. Elizabeth tried not to look at that. "I can't wait to get ye back on the Pearl."

"What?"

"Bloodshed makes me hard." Jack grinned down at her.

Elizabeth smacked Jack in the chest, and laughed at his joke. Disturbing as it was. "I just want to go home."

--

Selene was the first one to change back, and with a bit of coaxing, Will left his beast form. They saw Jack checking out Elizabeth, looking for any wounds or anything. Then Jack enveloped her in his arms and rub her back.

"They are sweet." Selene smiled, and Will grabbed her hand.

"We can do that later. Now we have to get off this ship."

Elizabeth heard this. "Could you guys at least put some clothes on?"

Will looked down, and saw his own nakedness staring back up at him. He blushed, Elizabeth turned her head so she didn't have to see all of Will, and Selene covered herself.

"This is a problem."

"Not fer me." Jack said. "I planned on taking off all me clothes when I get back to the Pearl." He threw Elizabeth a dirty look, who blushed and went to the stairs.

"Since I was the only sensible one to keep my clothes on and not tear them to shreds-" Elizabeth began climbing the stairs. "-I will go and quickly search the late Captain's cabin. Stay here."

Jack grabbed her arm. "Be careful." He ordered.

"No worries. I'll be fine... savvy?" Elizabeth smirked at Jack and left through the door at the top.

This left Elizabeth alone. With her thoughts.

_"We'll deal with my beast together, after we're married."_

"Married…y…you want to marry me?" 

Did he mean it? At the time, she played along, thinking that Jack was only saying that to get his beast out.

_"Will you? Elizabeth Swann, will you be my wife? I swear, I haven't set foot in a whorehouse since I met yeh and I don't want anyone else fighting by me side, and sharing my bed." _

Elizabeth felt confused now. He sounded serious, but she didn't want to believe it. Jack Sparrow, getting married? She knew he loved her, he just proved that by switching. But marriage?

_I do want to marry him. But we don't have to! I'm his, no matter what, I don't need a ring to prove that. Besides, he was more than likely playing with Achille, to freak him out and getting his beast out._

That's why Elizabeth didn't say yes. She told him she loved him, and that seemed to work for him. But was she engaged?

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was engaged to Captain Jack Sparrow or not. But she was sure that she wasn't leaving him now.

--

With their luck, Elizabeth had found clothes and dressed Jack. The four of them quietly slipped off the Unity into the long boat that Will and Selene came in. In about a half hour or so, they managed to get to the Pearl safe and sound.

As soon as Jack's feet hit the deck, he was lifted up in the air. The crew was cheering and laughing, and paraded their captain around the deck. Elizabeth laughed, but once she was on deck the same thing happened to her.

She sat perched on Gibb's shoulder and watched the back of her love being carried off to their cabin. Jack hopped down onto deck, and lifted his hands so he could grab her and help her down.

Elizabeth clutched onto his shoulders and didn't let go when she felt the deck under her feet. All of the sudden, it was like the whole crew was no longer there. The deck was silent, except for Jack's heartbeat.

It beat strong, and fast, and Elizabeth could feel him becoming aroused. She felt a small flare start up in her stomach.

"Speech! Speech!"

Will and Selene had been carried to the door of Jack's cabin also, though they looked exhausted and ready to just go to bed.

"Here's yer speech: GET TO WORK! And leave me alone for the night... and the morning." Jack gave a silly grin, and the crew laughed and went to work. Will and Selene went to go sleep their weary bones.

Jack gave Elizabeth a sweet kiss, then opened the cabin. He bowed low, allowing Elizabeth to go in first.

When the door was closed and locked, Jack immediately grabbed Elizabeth's waist and pulled her in. They stood face to face.

"Are you happy?" Elizabeth giggled, feeling Jack's arousal on her stomach.

"Ecstatic, luv. Finally got ye, free and clear of everything. Well, 'cept yer father."

Elizabeth moaned. "Oh, him." In fact, it had surprised her that her father never sent any ships out to look for her. But she said in her note that she will be happy, and safe, and even if he sent ships out she would refused to leave the Pearl. Even more so now. "We don't have to worry about him. I told him that I would be happy where I'll be."

"And are you?"

Elizabeth smiled and pressed her lips against Jack's, and sighed when he deepened the kiss with his tounge. Slowly, he pulled off her shirt, and lightly touched her down her sides. He ran the back of his fingers down her neck to her breast, which he teased with light touches. Elizabeth lifted Achille's shirt, which was too big on him, up and over Jack's head, and placed a kiss on his bare chest.

"Mmmm..." Jack smiled, and rubbed the lower part of her back. Carefully, in case she was hurting, he lifted her up and sat her on the bunk. Elizabeth could only reach his stomach, but she kissed him there too, and began untying his pant strings. Jack tied them to tight, but soon Jack was free and ready for her.

Elizabeth gasped when Jack suddenly kneeled in front of her and held onto her, his one hand on her back and one getting lost in her hair.

"I love you, Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth smiled, and felt tears prick her eyes. She still couldn't believe that he can be so calm and true when he said that.

"I love you, Jack Sparow." Elizabeth grinned wickedly. "Francis Jackson Sparrow."

"Eunuch!" Jack growled, and Elizabeth laughed, pulling him ontop of her. "I'll get him..."

"Not now, I hope?"

"No. Now I have something very important to do." Jack smiled as he began pushing down Elizabeth's breeches, and kissed her until he was forced to let go and push off her boots and pants.

Soon, he was naked ontop of her flushed body and licking a path down her neck.

"Mmm..."

"Oh..."

Jack pushed off her and sat up against the wall. With one crooked finger, he beckoned her over. She did so and straddled his lap.

"I want to see ye dance, luv..." Jack brushed his lips against hers, and groaned. "My Lizzie..."

Elizabeth positioned herself above him and slowly impaled herself, her heat wrapping itself around his hard cock. Jack hissed, and clutched underneath her shoulders. She sat fully down on him and cupped the side of his face with her hand.

Jack's hands moved from her back down to her hips, pinching her.

"Please, Lizzie..."

Elizabeth smiled. She had him begging. She rotated her hips and began to dance, hearing Jack's gasps and moans with every move. Soon she was whispering all the endearments and more to him, creating a faster pace.

"You feel so right inside of me..." Elizabeth smiled at Jack's grin, and arched her back as he unexpectedly thrusted up into her. "Oh, Jack..."

Jack took advantage of his position and kissed her breasts, teasing her right nipple with his teeth and tounge. He held onto her upper back as she began pushing harder down on him.

"Oh my... god... ye never fail to impress me, Lizzie..."

Lizzie thrusted down harder and gasped when Jack clutched onto her hips and rolled her underneath him.

He took over from her tiring movements and moved in and out of her fast. Elizabeth felt herself clench onto his member. Release would not be to far off now.

"Jack! Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack..." Elizabeth moaned his name with every thrust. Then the warm feeling in her gut exploded, and she took Jack with her. "JACK!"

"Oh, Elizabeth..." Jack huskily whispered into her ear, holding onto her shoulders with one arm, his other hand holding onto the headboard.

Elizabeth ran her hand up and down that arm, and kissed Jack on his lips. After a moment's rest, Jack slipped out of her and rolled onto his back, bringing her with him. She rested her head on the pillow next to him. They shared smiles and a few words, but soon Jack fell asleep and began snoring lightly.

Elizabeth pushed a couple of loose hairs, hairs that have yet to be braided into something, and smiled.

_I would marry this man. _


	33. Chapter 33

Title: Caribbean Hybrid  
Chapter Author: Wickedswanz and DesiringPirates!!  
Disclaimer: All belongs to the mouse, who I hear will soon be standing in Paris. ;)  
Rating: N17

DP'S note: Wow! 33 chapters of werewolf goodness! Yeah! I am going to miss working on this story, but I am glad that it is over. Time to move onto other things!

Elizabeth Swann stepped slowly into the church and looked up the long isle of chairs to the man who would soon be her husband. To honor, and obey for the rest of her life. She should be happy, people thought she would be happy, yet no one saw the tears that trailed down her pale cheeks.

How had she gotten here? How had everything gone so wrong?

She walked slowly up the aisle, her father at her arm, gripping hard as though he was sure that she would cut and run at the first chance. He wasn't wrong. She would do anything to get out of here... she would even knock her own father over and jump into the sea!

She looked up again to see James Norrington grinning proudly as she stepped closer and took his hand and they faced the priest together. James held her hand firmly, smiling at her. Elizabeth did not even try to smile, why would she smile? She was at the altar with the wrong man! This was not the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

But, unfortunately, she had no choice right now. The other man she loved was dead.

_3 months ago…_

The four friends sat close together as Gibbs maneuvered the long boat through the dark, candle lit bayou.

"Jack…" Elizabeth looked around nervously. "Are you sure this is where we want to be?" There was a sinking feeling in her stomach, like if she knew if they went in there they might not come back out.

Jack drew her closer and kissed her forehead and hair. That calmed her down a little bit, and she breathed in his scent. "Relax luv, I won't let anything happen to you." He lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "Ever."

Will was still grinning like a Cheshire cat with his arm around Selene. "Can you believe it? I'm the hero!" He said with much enthusiasm.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we've established all this mate." Elizabeth giggled at Jack's expression and moved to be closer to him.

Gibbs chuckled. "We heard that about a thousand times already, Will! Can we talk about something else?"

"Oh no, not yet. I get to gloat just a little more. I killed the bad guy and saved the day and…" he was interrupted by Selene clearing her throat loudly and poking him painfully in the stomach. "Ow! Sorry, we killed the bad guy and saved the day." He looked at the woman he loved and smiled warmly, "And I got the girl. For good, this time, I hope!"

Elizabeth chuckled, "You have to admit, Jack, he's right. You were too busy flirting outrageously to perform your task and 'Dear William' saved the day."

Jack glared at her, "Oi! Don't you start." he huffed, "And anyway I was flirting with you. You distracted me from my dealings."

"I like distracting you." Elizabeth kissed his cheek and leaned her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt him chuckle.

Elizabeth jumped back as the dishevelled form of Tia Dalma ran towards her. The wall at her back, all Elizabeth could do was cower and bite her lip as the witch sniffed and laughed. Jack took her hand and squeezed it in what she hoped was comforting, while Will and Selene stood well back.

"Elizabeth Swann. You be Jack's woman. The one he dreamt of before he met her." The witch swayed and cooed as she spoke.

Elizabeth looked confused, "I'm sorry. I don't understand."

Tia Dalma smiled and drew closer. "He dreamt of you dear. Before he meet you he dreams of a woman who calls to him. That be you."

"Um... alright?" She nodded and smiled nervously.

Jack finally lost patience. "Tia Dalma please, this is not why we're here. That book you recommended. It was useless, a complete work of fiction. In short it was full of…"

"Jack!" Elizabeth cut him off and spoke to the witch, "We think the book was wrong."

Tia laughed and spun, her head falling back as she seemed to dance around the room till she was standing in front of Will and Selene.

"You find her then and she you." Tia said

They both nodded and half smiled, unsure of whether to be near this woman or not.

"William and Selene. When you turn, you remember who you are. You have control over the hunger within you."

They looked at each other and nodded.

"You are each other's Gem, you love each other and the beast within each other. So it does not leave you, because you enjoy the hunger and the hunting."

Will and Selene looked at each other for a long moment before both nodding and blushing.

"Do not be embarrassed. It be a good thing. The beast is neither good not evil. It be simply hunger."

Will pulled his love tighter against him and they watched as the witch twirled away again only to stop suddenly in front of Jack.

"The book is not wrong." She snapped, suddenly angry. "But there is a part missing. The Gem is love. A man or a woman you love and who loves you with all their heart and soul." The last word rolled off her tongue. "But there is another hole. The beast will leave only if both the Gem and the cursed wish it gone." She looked deep into Jack's eyes, "You love the hunger, you long for the freedom, and what is more free then becoming a wild animal. You wished only to find a way to control your hunger, not loose it." Tia turned to Elizabeth and grinned. "You, Elizabeth Swann, love his beast."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Tia placed a silencing finger over her lips.

"You love that he takes your body with the wild abandon of a wolf." She smiled knowingly, "You love seeing the wild, free animal behind his eyes, and you have dreamt of stroking his fur…" Tia looked at her coyly, "And many other things, that I will not embarrass you with tonight."

"Well? What does all that mean? Why is Jack still cursed?"

"Because you both love the curse as do your friends. But your case is slightly different. You have taken some of the hunger into yourself. You will not change completely but you are different now."

Elizabeth stepped forward, "So now we are both cursed because I loved both Jack and his beast?"

Tia grinned and dipped her head. "Yes."

Elizabeth looked sheepishly as Jack. "Oops."

Jack turned, his face dark as he took a step towards Elizabeth. She stepped back and he stepped closer.

"Now Jack, it wasn't my fault. I didn't know. You could have told me what and who I was falling in love with."

He took another step towards her and she took another step back. This man, and his beast, seemed dangerous but arousing at the same time and she couldn't stop her blood from boiling for his touch.

"So…so technically it's your fault for not giving me all the details. If I'd known…"

He took another step and she found her back against another wall. She opened her mouth to say more but found it covered by his. The kiss was demanding and almost violent as he ground his body against hers and growled deep in his chest.

"Come with me."

They left the room and went into another, which was full of odd ends. Jack resumed kissing her with passion, growling as she accepted his tongue.

He pulled back slightly, his breathing rough. "Marry me."

Her eyes widened, "What?"

His mouth took hers again and this time his tongue drove deep forcing hers to move with him. Jack pulled back. "Marry me."

"But I…" His mouth covered hers again.

"Marry me." he growled into her neck then covered her mouth with his hand and looked into her eyes.

Elizabeth's heart soared. He wasn't mad at her, he loved her and wanted to marry her. She nodded then flicked out her tongue to taste his palm as it covered her mouth. He pulled back a little and they smiled into each other's eyes.

"Yes."

Both Jack and Elizabeth were grinning from ear to ear as they left the old shack with Will and Selene following closely. Jack pulled her closer and leant in to smell her hair, kissing her neck as they headed for the long boat.

A sudden click drew Jack's attention and a flash of light bated him into action. Without thinking, without a word he jumped in front of Elizabeth as two earth shaking BANGs sounded, and Jack fell.

"Jack?" Elizabeth looked down at the man laying at her feet. What the hell had happened? "Jack?"

It was then that she saw the blood. So much blood. It spread out around his limp body. Elizabeth screamed, a piercing sound that sent over a hundred birds flocking from the branches around them. She dropped to her knees and lifted his head into her lap.

"Jack…Oh God no. Not Jack, not now." She gently rocked him in her arms and tears fell unnoticed onto his face.

She didn't see the British navy come forward and she didn't hear Commodore Norrington's smug voice. All she could hear were her own shaky whimpering cries.

"Jack. Jack. Jack. Jack."

Commodore Norrington's men surrounded Will, Selene and Gibbs, pushing them back into the lonboat as Norrington himself walked over to Elizabeth, looking down at Jack with an evil smug grin.

"We are here to save you, Elizabeth. Come with us."

"Jack... no, come one, get up, punch his lights out, do something!"

"Elizabeth, he is dead." Norrington sighed and shook his head. "Come, we will return you home, it was wrong that Sparrow kidnapped yo-"

"I love you, Jack! Wake up!"

Norrington's face drained of color.

"You... _what_?"

But Elizabeth never answered, for she fainted, falling right next to Jack's body.

She woke several hours later and James Norrington was kind enough to fill her in on the details of what had happened and what was expected of her if she wanted her friends to be set free. For her uined body, her ruined reputation, he would marry her and save her from all the gossip. With tears filling her eyes she had agreed to become his wife and he had been surprisingly true to his words, allowing Will, Selene and the crew leave unharmed.

And now here she was. About to be married to the man who killed her love. The priest was speaking but she wasn't listening. She heard a cough behind her, the swish of a skirt, some children playing nearby. Her senses were on alert but she was only tuning in the other sounds to block what was happening to her.

The sound of wings flapping drew her attention and a colourful parrot flew down from the high ceiling. She tipped her head slightly to see it better. Cotton. That was his parrot. But why would Cotton be here? Was the Pearl here... was Jack here?

"Sea turtles." The parrot spoke clearly and landed on her shoulder. "Sea turtles."

Jack was here! On his way to save her, to take her back and make her his again. This filled Elizabeth with confidence, and a smile touched her lips for the first time in months.

Elizabeth laughed despite the danger of her situation and ripped off her veil. "James, this isn't going to happen." She leaned closer and spoke quietly, "Jack touched me in places that you could never reach." she placed her hand on his sword and kept talking, "I love him and I'll die before I let another man touch me the way he does."

With that she pulled his sword from his belt and jumped back holding it to his throat. She heard the church doors swing open, and knew that Jack was walking briskly down the aisle.

"You're late, Jack!" She spoke without looking at him, her eyes glittering as they focused on Norrington, the sword pressed hard enough against his throat to draw a thin line of blood.

"Momentarily delayed luv." Jack swept his arms wide and leaned forward slightly as he spoke. "Being shot twice will do that to a man."

"I have no doubt."

At that moment Selene and William came bursting in, low on breath and faces flushed. Elizabeth's heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest, they came to get her.

"Jack, we have company! If we're going to get out of here alive we need to go now…" Will's attention was caught by the sight of Elizabeth and her wickedly long sword.

Selene ran towards them with a wide grin. "Lizzy! That dress is so beautiful." She semi-circled this way and that to take in her friend's wedding dress, careful to stay out of Norrington's reach.

Elizabeth smiled, her sword still aimed at her almost husband, "Thank you, we have James to thank for it. I was thinking of wearing it when I marry Jack."

"Over my dead body Peapod!" Jack looked outraged, "You'll not be wearing another man's dress when ye marry me."

"Your suppose to be dead!" Norrington spat out, finally able to get a word in.

"Do I have to say it? Fine. Captain Jack Sparrow, ye little bastard." Jack reached out and touched Elizabeth's back. Elizabeth felt his warm hand gently caress her, and smiled. Yes, he was here, this was not a hallucination! "Missed ye."

"I missed you, too." Elizabeth answered, the sword still pointed at Norrington's neck.

Will started jumping from foot to foot, "Jack! Lizzie! We have no time. The guards are coming now."

Elizabeth started to back away from James and towards Jack. Slowly they backed out of the church and found themselves heading for the fort. Elizabeth heard her father laugh, amused at his daughter's actions, and knew that guards were chasing them. Will and Selene followed close behind, their swords drawn and ready to fight if necessary.

"But Jack! I don't understand!" Elizabeth said as they continued to back towards the fort, James and the guards following closely. Elizabeth was vexed to see that they were in no rush to capture them. They were after all surrounded.

"Look luv, just humour me alright! My jealous heart won't let me marry you in a dress you were about to…"

"No! Not that." Elizabeth looked frustrated at him. The four of them were still backing up, swords drawn. "I mean how are you here? I saw you die..." She felt tears prick her eyes as she remembered that moment, never again she wanted it to happen again.

"Being what I am makes me surprisingly difficult to kill, you should know that." He winked at her and threw her a gold-toothed grin, "You've read all the stories about me after all."

"Oh for the love of…" Selene threw her hands in the air, her sword swiping dangerously close to one guard's nose. "For once in you're life Jack just give a straight answer. Werewolves can't be killed by silly little muskets unless the bullets are silver that is. He was unconscious for the most part, but not dead."

William and Selene looked at each other for a moment and smiled. As one they stepped in front of Jack and Elizabeth and joined hands. As one they grinned wolfishly at the approaching guards.

"Mr. Turner!" Norrington spoke firmly and was surprised to see William look squarely back into his eyes. "I set you free last time, I will not be so lenient on you this day, pirate!"

Both Selene and William lifted their swords and displayed them, allowing the sunlight to glint off the smooth, shiny metal, then threw them over their shoulders and grinned when they heard them land with metallic clunks on the stone floor.

"Commodore." William bowed, his eyes never leaving the other man's. "Please believe me when I say that I mean you no disrespect, but you have do idea what you are dealing with."

Selene stepped forward and tipped her head slightly back and to the side, "We will give you one chance to turn around right now and walk away."

The guards looked at each other nervously. Some sniggering others looked concerned.

Norrington took a single step forward. "Miss… I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced."

"You can call me Selene." She returned, her smile unwavering.

"Well Selene, I will make you the same offer. Save yourself from the noose and walk away right now."

Will and Selene grinned again and stepped closer to Norrington. He watched as their eyes changed. he watched as their teeth lengthened and seemed to increase in number. He watched as their hands slowly seemed to become claws.

"Dear God, what are you?" Norrington hissed

"Would you like to find out James?" Elizabeth came up behind them and slipped her arms over their shoulders. "Because I can see they would really like to show you."

The two growled and leaned towards the trembling officer.

Norrington's voice trembled, "Get out of here. Don't ever come back, Turner!"

Jack joined Elizabeth and snaked his arm around her waist, "I knew you'd see it our way mate."

"I didn't mean you!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Does it matter?"

She looked at her lover and smiled, sending him every ounce of love she possessed as she kissed him quickly then moved back.

Arms spread wide she spoke in a loud clear voice, "I believe James that this will always be remembered as the day you almost married Miss Elizabeth Sw…" The rest was left in a squeal as she toppled backwards off the edge of the fort.

Jack rolled his eyes and ran to the edge looking down at the waves crashing against the side. He looked back and grinned at the guards who were now backing away from his two friends. With a deep breath he dived over the side and into the depths after Elizabeth.

He swam down, deeper, deeper till he found her very still form at the bottom. He swam closer and reached for her. At that moment she opened her eyes and smiled into his. This was where they had first met. He took her into his arms and kissed her. Hard and passionate, shuddering as he felt her respond to him as they floated to the surface together. They breathed harshly as they finally reached the top and grinned at one another, kissing and expressing every frustration and endearment that had been building up over the last few months. They were back at the beginning and this time they would make their own future.

"They survived?!" A soldier gasped, and saw Turner and his lady friend dash to the side and jump off also, holding hands.

"Get the Dauntless ready. Prepare the cannons. I want to see Sparrow dead and Elizabeth back by nightfall!"

"Commodore?" Governor Swann, who just arrived in time to see his beloved daughter jump off the fort with the pirate, said. Norrington looked over at him, annoyed. "That is my daughter you are talking about." Swann's lips turned into a sarcastic smile, reminding Norrington's of Elizabeth's, and continued. "And if she were here, she tell you that you were a smug bastard and to leave her alone."

"Governor!"

Governor Swann ignored him and walked up to the top of the stairs, waving at the Black Pearl as it sailed away.

"You have my blessing, my darling daughter. Be happy."

He turned and left, leaving a disgruntled Norrington behind. "Gentleman, and ladies," he addressed the now large crowd at the fort. "There will be no wedding today. Apologies, my daughter decided to run away with a pirate. And I am glad for her. Anywho, you are all invited to the mansion for a late lunch and champagne."

A guard looked over at his friend. "I like champagne."

The crowd of Port Royal left the fort, whispering the story of Captain Jack Sparrow and Miss Elizabeth Swann. A story, very much unlike any other ever told.

Fin


End file.
